Love After Dark
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Ron, Hermione memakai Pembalik Waktu dan kembali ke masa silam. Sayangnya, ketika tiba di masa lalu, bukan Ron yang berdiri di hadapan Hermione melainkan Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort muda yang berniat memanfaatkan Hermione untuk mengubah garis kematiannya di masa depan.
1. Chapter 1

_Fic_ ini untuk Devia Purwanti, megu takuma, Fille Innocente, Gurena Axeleshia dan VanVin, lima adik manis yang sukses ngomporin _author_ agar bikin cerita ToMione. Cerita ini juga ditujukan untuk penggemar ToMione dan seluruh pembaca tercinta.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Warning:** Jangan jitak _author_ kalau Tom sedikit OOC di cerita bersambung ini. Kalimat yang dicetak miring artinya kilas balik.

**Rating:** T

* * *

"Selamat hari Valentine, Riddle."

Tom Marvolo Riddle atau yang lebih suka menyebut dirinya sebagai Lord Voldemort menatap tiga gadis belia yang cekikikan di depannya.

Sekuat tenaga menyimpan energi pembunuh, Tom mengangguk singkat dan merapatkan mantel panjang hitamnya, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju flat mini-nya yang terletak di perbatasan antara Diagon Alley dan Knockturn Alley.

"Riddle, tunggu. Ini cokelat buatan kami untukmu," seru salah satu gadis bermata biru yang tersipu malu-malu. Rambut pirang kemerahannya mengintip dari balik topi bulu, simbol kemakmuran seorang perempuan di era tersebut.

"Maaf, aku tak suka makan cokelat," balas Tom simpatik, menyembunyikan kemurkaan yang pelan tapi pasti mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

Menepis halus tangan si gadis bermantel ungu anggur yang memegang lengannya, Tom tersenyum tipis dan bergegas menjauh, tak mempedulikan tatapan hampa yang dilontarkan ketiga gadis muda yang mengerubunginya itu.

Darah campuran sialan, Tom mengutuk dalam hatinya, merapalkan mantra non verbal untuk membersihkan lengan mantel hitamnya dari kontaminasi debu.

Hanya karena sering berpapasan dan bertegur sapa sepintas lalu, tiga penyihir wanita kelas rendah itu berani-beraninya mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengannya, bahkan sampai membuatkan cokelat Valentine untuknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen mungilnya, Tom harus menebar banyak senyum palsu dan anggukan simpati imitasi, termasuk membalas sapaan hangat setiap penyihir yang dijumpainya.

Salazar Slytherin! Jika bukan karena kedok sementara yang dipakainya, ingin rasanya Tom menggorok penyihir-penyihir pecundang itu dengan lusinan mantra sihir hitam yang diciptakannya.

Menguatkan tekadnya untuk tetap berkepala dingin, Tom membiarkan egonya sedikit terkubur. Saat ini, ia harus berperan sebagai Tom Riddle, alumnus sekolah Hogwarts yang cerdas, santun dan memikat. Pekerja toko mebel Borgin and Burkes yang bersahaja serta tak pernah memandang kasta.

Mengelus cincin Gaunt yang terselip di jari tangannya, Tom menyeringai sinis menatap seisi penjuru Diagon Alley yang dihias konyol. Setiap toko memajang balon berbentuk hati warna merah muda yang dilengkapi dengan lambaian renda di atas kanopi. Belum lagi dengan bonus taburan konfeti yang disemburkan cupid kecil bersayap keemasan, yang meluncur jika pelanggan memasuki pintu depan toko.

Kejengkelan Tom yang mulai mengempis kembali mengembang ketika kupingnya menangkap derai tawa anak perempuan yang saling mengucapkan kata _Happy Valentine Day_.

_Happy Valentine Day_...

Setiap tahun, hari Valentine merupakan hari yang paling dibenci Tom. Bagi Tom, hari kasih sayang yang diperingati setiap tanggal 14 Februari itu tak ubahnya lelucon paling memuakkan sejagat raya.

Di mata Tom yang tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang tulus sejak dirinya dilahirkan, cinta merupakan hal omong kosong yang tak berguna.

Bagi penyihir kejam penuh muslihat sepertinya, kekuasaan, kekuatan, pengaruh dan kejayaan merupakan elemen penting dalam hidup. Hal yang akan diraihnya dalam waktu dekat jika ia bisa mendapatkan medium terbaik untuk jimat jiwa abadinya, Horcrux.

Imajinasi Tom tentang rencana menyimpan sebagian jiwanya dalam Horcrux terhenti ketika mata hitam kelamnya menangkap kilauan cahaya emas dari balik gundukan salju tebal. Memang, Februari tahun ini agak berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kadang-kadang hujan salju tanpa henti mengguyur kota, seperti yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Menggumamkan Mantra Panggil non-verbal, Tom menerbangkan benda misterius yang berkelap-kelip itu. Meletakkan benda yang berbentuk seperti jam pasir mini di tangannya itu, sudut bibir Tom menukik ke atas, ekspresi tertarik melintas di iris hitamnya.

"Pembalik Waktu," gumam Tom, menaruh temuannya itu di saku jubah mantelnya, setelah sebelumnya menyegel Pembalik Waktu itu dengan jampi-jampi ampuh penangkal Mantra Panggil.

Kenapa Pembalik Waktu yang hanya tersedia di Kementerian Sihir dan dijaga ketat satu kali dua puluh empat jam itu bisa terserak sembarangan di sini? Tom bertanya-tanya dalam diam seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju belokan jalan, tempat di mana flat kecilnya berada.

"Accio Pembalik Waktu... Accio Pembalik Waktu."

Rapalan Mantra Panggil yang diucapkan dalam nada bergetar dan terbata-bata itu mengusik perhatian Tom. Mendekat ke sumber suara, Tom mengernyit begitu sosok si empunya suara terlihat dalam jarak pandangnya.

Seorang wanita bergaun putih seperti pengantin, lengkap dengan tudung sutra yang membungkus wajahnya tampak panik dan terus melafalkan Mantra Panggil. Mantra yang tak akan membuahkan hasil mengingat Tom telah menyelubungi benda yang dicari-cari dengan guna-guna penangkal.

"Oh, Merlin! Di manakah Pembalik Waktu sialan itu," umpat si wanita bergaun putih tersebut, mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih, meninju udara dengan tangan kosongnya.

Mendekat ke si wanita yang ternyata merupakan pemilik Pembalik Waktu yang dicurinya, Tom memasang kedok kharismatik yang selama ini identik dengan dirinya. Topeng yang sukses menutupi kekejamannya sebagai calon penyihir hitam paling mengerikan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Nyonya?"

Si wanita berbusana pengantin itu menengok cepat ke arah Tom. Sayang, tudung sutra yang menyelimuti wajahnya membuat Tom tak bisa melihat jelas paras si pengantin mungil yang terkesiap dan menangkupkan tangan di mulutnya itu.

"Harry?"

Harry? Tom mendengus dalam hati. Sudah cukup buruk ia dipanggil dengan nama Muggle pasaran seperti Tom. Kini, mengapa wanita misterius di depannya ini malah menyapanya dengan nama Harry yang tak kalah kodian-nya?

"Maaf, Madam. Namaku bukan Harry," ujar Tom ramah, mengamati pengantin mungil yang berdiri gemetar di hadapannya itu. Mata kelam Tom merayap perlahan mulai dari selop beludru putih yang dikenakan si wanita hingga gaun pengantin putih bersih berpotongan klasik yang tampak elegan di tubuh kecilnya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku kira kau... Maafkan aku, soalnya kau mirip sekali dengan Harry," racau si wanita misterius itu, meremas-remas gelisah jemari tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih.

Menundukkan wajahnya, Tom bersiap menggali informasi dari wanita tak dikenal pemilik Pembalik Waktu itu. Wanita yang ternyata lebih cerdas dibandingkan dengan penampilan rapuhnya. Terbukti ketika mantra Legillimency andalan Tom terpantul keluar, terhadang mantra Occlumency tingkat tinggi yang dilesakkan si pengantin yang terlihat kelelahan itu.

Gadis kecil pintar, bisik hati Tom. Tapi itu bukan perkara besar. Tom bisa menginterogasi dan mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya dengan jalur tanya jawab. Jalan yang dikuasainya berbekal kepribadian palsunya yang hangat dan berwibawa.

"Harry ini, dia suami kurang ajar yang meninggalkanmu sendirian di tumpukan salju seperti ini?" tanya Tom, mengutuki dirinya sendiri ketika pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Kenapa pula ia harus menanyakan tentang Harry, pria yang disebut dengan penuh kasih seperti itu? Nama lelaki yang membuatnya diselipi perasaan aneh dan asing yang tak pernah dialaminya seumur hidup. Perasaan abnormal yang membuat hatinya terasa panas seperti terbakar api tak kasat mata.

Menggeleng lemah, si pengantin asing itu menengadahkan wajahnya, memandangi butiran salju yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

"Bukan... Harry tidak... Oh Tuhan, aku harus segera menemukan Pembalik Waktu itu sebelum terlambat," seru si wanita kalut, melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan Mantra Panggil dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Percuma Gadis Kecil, Tom menyeringai sinis. Sampai dunia kiamat pun kau tak akan bisa menemukan Pembalik Waktu dengan jampi-jampi kacangan itu. Mantra mainan anak-anak seperti itu tak akan mempan melawan kutukan penangkal yang sudah dilekatkan Tom di Pembalik Waktu yang langka dan berharga itu.

"Nyonya, salju mulai turun. Sebaiknya kau hentikan pencarianmu itu," ujar Tom, pura-pura menyelipkan nada peduli dalam kalimatnya. Tangannya yang mengepal di balik saku jubah terus mengusap Pembalik Waktu, medium tepat untuk menyimpan sebagian jiwa sucinya. Barang yang pas untuk dijadikan Horcrux terbarunya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sehingga membuat untaian mahkota bunga di tudungnya bergoyang keras, si wanita aneh itu kembali terisak. Menyeka air mata dengan tangan, wanita misterius itu beringsut menuju arah lain sambil merapalkan Mantra Panggil.

Melengkungkan senyum sinis, Tom membalikkan punggungnya dan bergerak santai menuju ke apartemen kumuh-nya yang terletak di seberang jalan. Sebagai Lord Voldemort yang ditakuti dan dihormati, sudah sepatutnya Tom tak peduli jika wanita itu mati kedinginan. Akan lebih baik jika wanita sok romantis itu mati terkubur salju dalam pencarian sia-sia itu...

Wanita sok romantis!

Menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua flat kecil itu, Tom mencibir dalam hatinya. Ya, itu sebutan yang tepat untuk wanita mungil tersebut.

Cuma perempuan sok romantis yang menikah di hari Valentine ini, hari yang katanya penuh cinta dan kasih sayang itu. Hari menjijikkan yang membuat Tom ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya itu.

Memutar kenop, Tom membuka pintu apartemen sempitnya. Menepis buliran salju yang melekat di celana panjangnya, Tom melepas sepatu serta menggantung mantel di kaitan dekat pintu, setelah sebelumnya mengambil Pembalik Waktu yang terselip di dalamnya.

Melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, Tom menyalakan lampu minyak yang tergeletak di dekat meja bulat depan jendela. Sinar lemah kekuningan yang merebak dari lampu itu tak mampu meredam aura gelap yang bersarang di kamar sederhana tersebut.

Kamar yang hanya memuat satu ranjang sedang terbuat dari besi, satu meja persegi panjang yang ditumpuki banyak buku dan satu lemari kayu berisi harta benda Tom yang paling berharga, termasuk jubah Hogwarts dan kostum Quidditch Slytherin-nya.

Untung saja dirinya punya bakat sihir sehingga kamar sesempit itu tak terasa sesak. Dengan Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi, Tom bisa memasukkan barang keinginannya ke dalam kamar murahan tersebut.

Membuka pintu lemari, ujung bibir Tom membentuk seringai puas melihat tumpukan koleksinya yang terbaring rapi di dalam kotak.

Sejak kecil, Tom memang gemar mengumpulkan benda bercahaya dan berharga. Persis seperti burung namdur yang doyan mencuri dan mengoleksi barang-barang mentereng milik orang lain. Tersenyum miring, dengan tamak Tom mencermati beberapa koleksinya yang membanggakan, termasuk lencana Prefek dan lencana Ketua Murid yang berkilap ditimpa sinar lampu minyak.

Meletakkan Pembalik Waktu yang dilengkapi rantai perak manis itu ke dalam kotak, Tom menutup pintu lemari dan menguncinya dengan segel sihir, perisai yang tak bisa ditembus siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Beranjak ke kamar mandi yang hanya memuat satu bak mini, Tom memanaskan air dengan bantuan tongkat sihirnya. Dengan intensif, Tom membersihkan diri, menggosok bersih semua usapan dan cubitan yang dilayangkan pelanggan wanitanya yang tak bisa melihat barang tampan, termasuk penyihir pendek gemuk tapi luar biasa berpengaruh dan kaya-raya, Hepzibah Smith.

Memikirkan Hepzibah Smith menyalakan semangat Tom. Dari pengamatan rahasianya selama wanita berpipi gembul itu menjadi pelanggan tetap toko Borgin and Burkes, Hepzibah sepertinya memiliki banyak koleksi benda bermutu yang layak untuk dijadikan Horcrux terbarunya.

Bukan tak mungkin, wanita uzur yang selalu membangga-banggakan dirinya sebagai keturunan pendiri asrama Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff itu memiliki piala emas kecil bermotif musang. Artefak kuno peninggalan Helga yang paling prestisius.

Khayalan Tom tentang membunuh Hepzibah dan merampas koleksi bendanya yang bernilai tinggi itu terpotong ketika bunyi deru hujan salju menghantam jendelanya. Rupanya, salju sore ini turun sangat deras sehingga memunculkan bunyi memilukan seperti itu.

Membungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan handuk, Tom mengeringkan badan atasnya dengan handuk kedua. Setelah kering, Tom membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian bersih berwarna biru gelap yang langsung dipakainya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Berderap tak sabar ke depan jendela, mata Tom menyipit menatap pemandangan di bawah kamarnya. Si pengantin misterius itu rupanya masih terus mencari Pembalik Waktu-nya, tak menggubris tatapan aneh serta kasak-kusuk ingin tahu dari pejalan kaki yang melintas di dekatnya.

Gadis kecil keras kepala, rutuk Tom sinis, meletakkan telapak tangannya di kaca jendela yang berembun dan dingin. Dari ekor matanya, Tom mengerling lemari kayu tempat di mana dirinya meletakkan Pembalik Waktu langka itu.

Siapa wanita itu? Mengapa ia memiliki Pembalik Waktu yang tak boleh dikeluarkan dan dipakai sembarang orang? Apakah ia salah satu pegawai Kementerian Sihir yang bertugas menjaga Pembalik Waktu itu? Lalu, kenapa ia membawa-bawa Pembalik Waktu di hari pernikahannya?

Segala macam pertanyaan yang beredar di otak Tom terhenti tatkala dilihatnya si pengantin asing itu terjerembab jatuh ke dalam salju yang kian menggunung. Mata Tom memicing melihat bahu mungil si wanita yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Keparat! Tom mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tergerak ingin menolongnya? Bukankah lebih bagus jika wanita sialan itu tewas kedinginan sehingga kau bisa leluasa mempergunakan Pembalik Waktu itu?

Lebih baik jika wanita itu mati, hati gelap Tom berbisik gila-gilaan. Tak ada untungnya kau menyelamatkan pengantin sinting itu. Lebih baik jika wanita aneh itu terbunuh sia-sia. Kau bisa memakai kematian wanita itu sebagai medium untuk Horcrux terbarumu. Ya, Pembalik Waktu itu...

Lebih baik jika wanita itu...

"Ah, sial!" rutuk Tom kalap, memutar kenop dan memaksa pintu menjeblak terbuka. Berlari menuruni tangga, Tom bergegas menuju si pengantin wanita yang masih terduduk merana.

"Hei kau, Nyonya!" seru Tom, mencekal lengan si pengantin yang hampir jatuh pingsan. Mengangkat tubuh si pengantin, Tom menggendong wanita tersebut menuju pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka lebar.

Membawa pengantin misterius itu masuk ke dalam hati dan hidupnya yang selama bertahun-tahun dipenuhi kegelapan tak berujung...

* * *

"Accio Pembalik Waktu... Accio Pembalik Waktu..."

Menyingkirkan rasa putus asa yang mulai membungkusnya secara perlahan-lahan, Hermione Granger menggoyangkan tongkat kayu sihirnya di udara. Merapalkan Mantra Panggil untuk menemukan Pembalik Waktu yang terjatuh entah ke mana saat dirinya mendarat di tempat asing yang penuh salju ini.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kawasan yang terbenam salju, Hermione terus menggumamkan Mantra Panggil sembari berupaya mengingat-ingat lokasi dirinya berada sekarang ini.

Jika melihat kondisi di mana sejumlah toko yang dihiasi banyak pernak-pernik Valentine berdiri anggun di dekat toko kumuh bernuansa remang-remang, Hermione bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau ia terdampar di sekitar kelokan jalan Diagon Alley dan kawasan kelam Knocturn Alley.

Oh Tuhanku, Hermione mendesah pasrah dalam hatinya. Aku benar-benar bodoh memakai Pembalik Waktu di saat panik seperti itu. Lihat hasilnya, tanganku yang gemetar salah memutar sehingga lokasi dan waktu yang diinginkan untuk diulang tak seperti yang diharapkan.

Terdiam sebentar, berdiri mematung di bawah tatapan sejumlah pejalan kaki yang berbisik-bisik melihatnya, Hermione mengenang kembali momen di mana dirinya nekat menggunakan Pembalik Waktu. Mesin waktu ajaib yang didapatkannya dari bekas guru Transfigurasi-nya di Hogwarts, Profesor Minerva McGonagall.

_"Merlin, Hermione. Kau cantik sekali hari ini. Won-Won pasti tak bisa berkonsentrasi mengucapkan janji pernikahannya."_

_Hermione tersenyum menatap Lavender Thomas, mantan teman sekamarnya di asrama Gryffindor. Wanita berambut ikal pirang yang di masa gadisnya dikenal sebagai Lavender Brown itu tampak sumringah, mata birunya mengerjap senang mengamati Hermione yang tengah duduk di depan meja rias ruang tunggu pengantin._

_"Thanks, Lav. Kau juga sangat mempesona sewaktu menikah setengah tahun lalu. Dean sampai nyaris pingsan kegirangan melihatmu berjalan menuju altar," balas Hermione, mengusap-usap rangkaian bunga mawar putih yang digenggamnya._

_"Begitukah?" tanya Lavender tersipu-sipu, yang disambut anggukan mantap Hermione. Untuk sesaat, kedua sahabat lama itu terdiam, menatap jam dinding yang terus bergerak pasti di ruangan tunggu pengantin itu._

_Di sudut ruangan, orangtua Hermione, pasangan dokter gigi Granger berjalan mondar-mandir seraya sesekali melirik ke jendela, menanti-nanti kedatangan rombongan pengantin pria yang sudah terlambat setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan._

_Menepuk-nepukkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan Hermione jika didera kegugupan, Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tak enak seakan-akan ketakutan tak beralasan menerjang batinnya._

_"Merlin, kenapa Won-Won lama sekali datangnya. Apa dia ketiduran dan lupa kalau hari ini merupakan hari pernikahannya?" sungut Lavender, ikut-ikutan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya yang dicat warna merah marun ke meja rias._

_Berpaling ke orangtuanya yang balas menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir, Hermione menghembuskan napas panjang. Jemarinya tanpa sadar meremas kelopak mawar putih yang digenggamnya. Semakin lama perasaannya semakin tak beraturan, bercampur aduk antara ketakutan dan kekecewaan._

_Bagaimana jika Ron bukannya lupa tapi sengaja menghindar? Bagaimana jika Ron sebenarnya tak mau menikah denganku? Bukannya Ron sejak awal tak mau menikah di usia muda? Bukannya Ron mengatakan ingin berkarier dulu sebagai pemain Quidditch profesional?_

_Lamunan Hermione tentang segala macam andai-andai terhenti mendadak ketika Dean Thomas, bekas teman seasramanya yang kini menjadi suami Lavender menerjang masuk ruangan. Kulit Dean yang gelap terlihat memucat saking shock-nya. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya terlihat sedih ketika bertatapan dengan iris coklat Hermione yang bertanya-tanya._

_"Hermione... Ya Tuhan, ini buruk sekali... Kau harus tabah mendengarnya," bisik Dean, beringsut mendekati Hermione dan memegang pundaknya, mencoba menahan Hermione yang ingin bangkit dari posisi duduknya._

_"Ada apa Dee Dee?" tanya Lavender risau, merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh suaminya yang menggigil terkejut._

_"Ron... Dia... Dia mengalami kecelakaan... Dan dia..."_

_Dean tampak tak bisa meneruskan penjelasannya lebih lanjut lagi. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam bahu Hermione kini beralih menutupi wajahnya, isak lirih keluar dari kerongkongannya. Di sampingnya, Lavender, bekas pacar Ron sekaligus istri yang baru dinikahinya enam bulan lalu memeluknya kian erat, membasahi lengan kemeja suaminya dengan deraian air mata._

_"Oh Dee Dee... Won-Won meninggal bukan? Itu yang ingin kau katakan?" ratap Lavender, merangkulkan lengan langsingnya ke pinggang Dean yang masih tergugu tanpa suara._

_"Tidak! Bohong! Ron tak mungkin meninggal!" jerit Hermione histeris, melempar rangkaian bunga yang dipegangnya, bersiap berlari menuju pintu ruang tunggu pengantin. Belum tiga langkah berlari, tubuh Hermione mulai limbung. Untungnya, orangtua Hermione bergerak sigap dan memeluk putrinya yang langsung tersungkur di dalam dekapan hangat ibunya._

_"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Weasley yang lain?"_

_Ayah Hermione, Mr Granger bertanya prihatin sembari meremas lembut bahu putrinya yang terguncang-guncang. Lensa kacamata bergagang perak yang membingkai wajah Mr Granger sedikit berembun, menyisakan setitik air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata coklat gelapnya._

_"Orangtua Ron selamat. Mereka masih ada di mobil ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi."_

_Seluruh kepala yang ada di ruang tunggu pengantin menoleh bersamaan ke ambang pintu, tempat di mana Harry Potter, pemuda yang berhasil menumpas Voldemort berdiri sayu. Mata hijau Harry yang biasanya bersinar cemerlang kini digelayuti kabut muram. Bekas lelehan air mata masih tercetak samar di kedua pipinya._

_"Harry... Oh Harry," ujar Hermione parau, melepaskan diri dari pelukan orangtuanya dan menghambur ke arah Harry yang langsung mendekapnya erat-erat._

_"Ssh, kuatkan dirimu, Hermione," ujar Harry bergetar, tangannya menepuk lembut punggung Hermione. Mencoba memberi sedikit ketabahan pada teman terbaiknya yang tengah berduka itu._

_Menengadahkan wajahnya yang dihiasi air mata, Hermione bergumam serak. Mendesak Harry untuk segera membawanya ke tempat di mana Ron berada. Awalnya Harry menolak dengan alasan Hermione masih terguncang dan dirasa belum siap untuk melihat jenazah Ron. Namun, kekeraskepalaan Hermione tak bisa diganggu gugat. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Harry membawa Hermione ke Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo, tempat di mana jasad Ron disemayamkan._

_Setibanya di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo, kesedihan, kegundahan, rasa penyesalan dan perasaan berdosa yang menyelubungi Hermione semakin bertambah tebal. Hati Hermione terasa teriris-iris ketika melihat kedua orangtua serta saudara-saudara Ron menangis sesenggukan di samping mayat Ron yang terbujur kaku._

_Batin Hermione makin terkoyak tatkala dirinya mengetahui penyebab kematian pria yang seharusnya menikahinya hari itu. Dari keterangan Ginny, yang selamat karena tetap berada di dalam mobil yang sedianya akan mengantar mereka ke gereja tempat upacara pernikahan dilangsungkan, seharusnya mereka tiba tepat waktu jika Ron tak mendadak berniat mampir ke agen travel untuk memesan tiket penerbangan bulan madunya._

_"Mom dan Dad pada mulanya meminta Ron untuk menunda pemesanan itu sehabis upacara pernikahan. Tapi Ron bersikeras. Ia ingin memberi kejutan bulan madu untukmu, Hermione," jelas Ginny terisak-isak, menyedot lendir hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Harry._

_"Kami memilih menunggu di dalam mobil yang diparkir di seberang jalan. Saat akan menyeberang jalan menuju mobil seusai memesan tiket itulah Ron ditabrak truk minyak. Ia tewas seketika di hadapan kami. Ia..." ratap Ginny, menyurukkan kepalanya ke bahu Harry dan menumpahkan sedu sedannya di sana._

_Penjelasan Ginny menjadikan dunia Hermione jungkir-balik seperti terkena kiamat kecil. Ron meninggal karena dirinya. Ron tewas karena berniat memberikan hadiah bulan madu untuknya._

_Mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya yang tersampul sarung tangan putih, Hermione berdiri dan menuju tempat di mana jenazah Ron tengah ditangisi keluarganya. Mata coklat kayu manis Hermione yang berkabut air mata memandang penuh kasih ke arah tubuh Ron yang terbungkus kemeja putih bernoda darah._

_Luka fatal di kepala yang membuat nyawa Ron melayang seketika tampaknya tak bisa menghapus segurat senyum yang tercetak di wajah pucat Ron. Seulas senyum terakhir yang terpancar karena rasa bahagia bisa memberi kejutan bulan madu untuk calon istrinya._

_Menggenggam jemari Ron yang sedingin es, air mata Hermione bergulir mengingat kembali saat-saat di mana dirinya membujuk Ron untuk berbulan madu usai pesta pernikahan. Tadinya, niat itu ditentang Ron sebab pria berambut merah itu beralasan dirinya sibuk dan terikat kontrak bermain Quidditch._

_Hermione sama sekali tak menyangka kalau saat itu Ron hanya bersandiwara. Hermione sama sekali tak mengira Ron diam-diam berencana memberikan kejutan acara bulan madu ke India, berwisata ke monumen cinta abadi Taj Mahal yang fenomenal itu._

_Menatap tiket penerbangan eksekutif ke India yang terkoyak dan penuh noda darah itu, Hermione menangis dan menjerit dalam hati. Ron mati karena dirinya. Ron meninggal karena bersusah-payah menyediakan paket bulan madu untuknya. Acara bulan madu ala Muggle yang sejak lama didamba-dambakan Hermione._

_Mengepalkan tangannya, memandangi keluarga Ron yang bersimbah air mata kesedihan, Hermione membulatkan tekad. Mengelus Pembalik Waktu yang melingkar di lehernya, Pembalik Waktu yang diberikan Profesor McGonagall sebagai hadiah pernikahan, Hermione berjalan gontai ke luar kamar mayat._

_Setibanya di luar kamar mayat, Hermione bergegas mencari sudut ruangan yang sepi, bersiap-siap mengeluarkan Pembalik Waktu dari balik leher gaun pengantinnya. Tatkala tangan gemetarnya berancang-ancang memutar Pembalik Waktu yang berbentuk jam pasir mini itu, teriakan Harry membuatnya tersentak._

_"Hermione! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak bisa pergi ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kondisi ini."_

_Menatap nanar ke arah Harry yang berderap mendekat, Hermione terisak lirih. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hermione meletakkan jempol dan telunjuknya di kunci pemutar Pembalik Waktu._

_"Ya, aku bisa, Harry. Aku akan pergi ke masa lalu dan menyelamatkan nyawa Ron," ujar Hermione terbata-bata, memutar kunci Pembalik Waktu dengan jemarinya yang basah karena keringat dan air mata._

_"Tidak! Hermione, jangan! Jika kau ubah masa lalu, masa depan akan berubah!"_

_Hanya teriakan peringatan dari Harry-lah yang didengar terakhir kalinya oleh Hermione sebelum dirinya disambut putaran gelombang aneka warna yang menyedot seluruh tubuhnya. Pusaran penuh spektrum yang melemparnya ke sebuah lokasi bersalju yang asing baginya._

_Lokasi yang bukan bagian kota London, tempat di mana kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa Ron terjadi._

Mendesah lelah dan memuntir tongkat sihir kayu anggurnya, Hermione menyimpan memori sedih tentang proses awal mula dirinya memakai Pembalik Waktu ke dalam ingatan terdalam. Saat ini, yang harus dipikirkannya adalah mencari Pembalik Waktu dan kembali memutarnya dengan benar untuk menuju tempat di mana Ron terbunuh.

"Accio Pembalik Waktu... Accio Pembalik Waktu," gumam Hermione berulang-ulang, berkonsentrasi merapalkan Mantra Panggil. Tak kenal lelah menyebar tatapannya ke tumpukan salju di sekelilingnya, mencari-cari kilau cahaya emas yang terpantul dari Pembalik Waktu miliknya itu.

"Oh, Merlin! Di manakah Pembalik Waktu sialan itu," hardik Hermione berang, mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang tersaput sarung tangan putih dan meninju udara dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Nyonya?"

Suara ramah berkharisma itu membuat Hermione terperanjat. Menengok cepat ke belakang, mata coklat Hermione terbeliak menatap sosok pria jangkung yang berdiri di depannya. Pria tampan yang sangat mirip dengan sobat terbaiknya di dunia, Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Hermione bertanya ragu-ragu. Bagaimana bisa Harry ada di sini bersamanya? Apa mungkin Harry punya Pembalik Waktu juga dan menyusulnya ke mari? Tapi bagaimana bisa momen-nya pas begini? Hermione saja tak ingat berapa jumlah putaran waktu yang dilakoninya mengingat saat itu dirinya sangat tegang, sedih dan nelangsa.

Hermione perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya ketika melihat sekelebat ekspresi kesal yang terpahat di wajah tampan menawan itu. Roman keji yang terhapus cepat seiring dengan senyuman bersahabat yang terulas di bibir tipis pemuda itu.

"Maaf, Madam. Namaku bukan Harry," jawab si pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu ramah. Dari balik tudung sutra tipis yang melindungi wajahnya, Hermione melihat mata gelap si pria menyelusuri seluruh tubuhnya, dari atas hingga bawah. Menghunjamkan perasaan aneh yang berdesir di sepanjang pembuluh darah Hermione.

Bukan Harry...

Hermione merona menahan malu. Ya Tuhan Hermione, tentu saja si pemuda di hadapanmu itu bukan Harry, racau hati kecilnya. Pria ini jauh lebih tinggi dan tampan dari Harry. Mereka memang sama-sama berambut hitam legam dan sepintas lalu terlihat serupa, tapi Harry memiliki bola mata hijau yang indah dan hangat, berbeda dengan iris gelap pria ini yang kadang-kadang diselipi sinar merah samar.

"Oh, maaf. Aku kira kau... Maafkan aku, soalnya kau mirip sekali dengan Harry," ujar Hermione gugup, dengan grogi meremas-remas jari tangannya.

Hermione hampir terkesiap ketika si pemuda menundukkan wajahnya yang sempurna itu. Untuk sesaat otak Hermione seakan dihajar ribuan tusukan jarum, seolah-olah ada kekuatan tak terlihat yang ingin menginvansi dan menjajah ingatannya.

Untung saja, beberapa menit sebelumnya Hermione sudah menyegel pikirannya dengan mantra Occlumency, mantra pelindung memori mengingat beberapa penyihir iseng yang tadi melintas berniat memasuki pikirannya. Berniat mengetahui alasan mengapa dirinya yang berpakaian ala pengantin itu mengubek-ubek salju di hari Valentine.

"Harry ini, dia suami kurang ajar yang meninggalkanmu sendirian di tumpukan salju seperti ini?" tanya si pemuda, nada terkejut dan heran terselip sekilas di kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Menggeleng lemah, Hermione mendongakkan mukanya. Mencermati butiran halus salju yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

"Bukan... Harry tidak... Oh Tuhan, aku harus segera menemukan Pembalik Waktu itu sebelum terlambat," seru Hermione panik. Teringat Harry yang galau luar biasa dan mayat Ron yang terbaring kaku.

Cepat Hermione, kau harus segera menemukan Pembalik Waktu itu dan pergi ke saat di mana Ron tewas. Kau harus segera menyelamatkan Ron sebelum terlambat. Sebelum jenazah Ron dikuburkan dan membusuk di tanah, ratap batin Hermione cemas.

Menggoyangkan tongkat sihirnya, Hermione berujar lirih, mendesahkan Mantra Panggil. Bertanya-tanya mengapa mantra itu tak bisa memanggil dan menerbangkan Pembalik Waktu yang Hermione yakini terlempar tak jauh dari tempatnya tersuruk tadi.

"Accio Pembalik Waktu... Accio Pembalik Waktu..."

"Nyonya, salju mulai turun. Sebaiknya kau hentikan pencarianmu itu," saran si pemuda, yang berdiri tegap dan tak sekalipun mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik saku mantel hitam yang dikenakannya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sehingga membuat untaian mahkota bunga di tudungnya bergoyang keras, Hermione kembali terisak. Menyeka air mata dengan tangan, Hermione beringsut menuju arah lain sambil merapalkan Mantra Panggil. Nuraninya terus membisikkan berbagai macam penyesalan yang tak berkesudahan.

Tidak, aku tak boleh menyerah. Nyawa Ron ada di tanganku. Gara-gara menuruti keinginanku-lah Ron harus meninggal. Seandainya saja aku tak pernah mencetuskan ide berbulan madu ke India. Seandainya saja aku menuruti kehendak Ron untuk menunda bulan madu kami hingga jadwal turnamen Quidditch-nya kelar.

Seandainya saja aku tak meminta Ron untuk menikahiku...

Menarik napas, Hermione mengerjapkan matanya yang basah. Mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang tak memegang tongkat sihir, Hermione berbisik rendah. Kuatkan tekadmu, Hermione. Ini bukan saatnya bermuram durja dan menangis pasrah. Lekas temukan Pembalik Waktu itu dan selesaikan misimu, mengubah masa lalu demi menyelamatkan nyawa Ron di masa depan.

Dari ujung matanya, Hermione melihat pemuda yang sepintas lalu mengingatkannya pada Harry itu berbalik dan berjalan santai menuju bangunan kumuh berlantai dua. Menghela napas singkat, Hermione kembali meneruskan pencariannya, tak menggubris guyuran salju yang merambati jalanan. Tak menghiraukan panggilan beberapa penyihir pria yang memintanya berlindung dari terkaman badai salju.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam mencari tanpa hasil, tenaga Hermione mulai melemah. Tangan kanannya yang dilindungi sarung tangan menggigil kedinginan, membuat cengkraman tongkat sihirnya mengendur.

Bibir Hermione mulai membiru, meski begitu Hermione terus mengucapkan Mantra Panggil. Terbata-bata menolak ajakan sejumlah penyihir wanita berpayung dan bertopi bulu yang memintanya untuk ikut bersama mereka ke tempat hangat.

"Apa yang kau cari, My Dear? Jangan bersikap bodoh begitu. Kau bisa mati kedinginan," ujar seorang penyihir wanita bertubuh makmur. Menyodorkan lengan gemuknya, penyihir berjubah bulu merah jambu itu memandang Hermione penuh selidik.

"Tidak... Maaf, Madam... Aku... Aku harus menemukan... menemukannya," sela Hermione terputus-putus, menahan dingin yang mulai menggigiti tulang-tulangnya.

"Oh sudahlah, dasar wanita aneh," si penyihir gempal menghembuskan napas panjang. Mata coklatnya memicing menatap ke arah apartemen kecil sempit yang terletak tak jauh dari lokasi mereka bercakap-cakap.

"Tadinya aku ke sini mau menjumpai Tom. Tapi badai salju makin ganas. Tak mungkin rasanya aku bermalam di kamar jelek seperti itu," desah si penyihir berambut jahe itu, mengedip ke arah peri rumah perempuannya yang setia berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Ayo, Hokey. Kita segera kembali ke rumah dan mandi air panas bertabur mawar. Badanku lelah sekali sehabis berkeliling mengikuti jamuan minum teh," ujar si penyihir tambun berkulit putih bersih itu, menyelipkan anak rambut jingganya ke dalam topi. Beranjak meninggalkan Hermione yang masih menggumamkan Mantra Panggil dengan suara lirih.

Sepeninggal penyihir tua yang menebarkan aroma parfum kelas atas itu, Hermione dengan tertatih-tatih melangkahkan kakinya di balik tumpukan salju. Selop beludru putihnya sudah basah terkena salju, membuat jemari kakinya nyaris membeku.

Kakunya jari kaki Hermione membuat langkahnya terhuyung-huyung. Terjerembab jatuh ke gundukan salju, Hermione akhirnya merasa tak kuat lagi. Mendekap kedua tangannya di sekitar lengan, mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sendiri, Hermione terisak keras. Bahu mungilnya yang basah bergidik kedinginan.

"Harry... Ron... Harry... Ron..."

Hanya dua nama itu yang diucapkan Hermione. Hanya dua nama pria yang sangat disayanginya itu yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Hermione yang membiru beku.

"Hei kau, Nyonya!"

Sebuah suara yang agak familiar di kuping Hermione menembus indra pendengaran Hermione yang sedikit macet bekerja karena kedinginan. Sejurus kemudian, Hermione merasa lengannya dipegang oleh sepasang tangan kekar dan hangat.

Memaksa matanya yang terasa berat untuk membuka lebar, Hermione merasakan pria itu mengangkat dan menggendong tubuhnya. Keharuman tubuh si pria yang sepertinya baru mandi itu menembus sukma Hermione. Sebelum matanya menutup sempurna, Hermione masih melihat sekilas paras penolongnya.

Wajah seorang pria yang tadi disangkanya sebagai Harry.

Wajah seorang pria yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Wajah seorang pria yang mendekapnya di dalam gendongan dengan penuh kehangatan.

* * *

**A/N: **Astaga, masih ngutang tiga cerita bersambung eh udah bikin yang baru #ditimpuk kerupuk. Habis mau gimana lagi, idenya nongol mendadak begini... Yo wis, di-_review_ aja dulu #ngarep


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih banyak untuk para _reviewer_, _follower_ & seluruh _reader_ yang mau membaca _fic_ ini. Dukungan kalian adalah energi yang sangat berarti.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Warning: **Hermione tak mengenali Tom Riddle sebab Harry tak pernah menceritakan ciri-ciri fisik Lord Voldemort muda padanya.

**Rating:** T

* * *

"Ron ... Ron, kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

Hermione bertanya gamang, memandang gelisah ke arah Ron Weasley yang bersandar kikuk di batang pohon ek. Bersamaan dengan goyangan kakinya yang rikuh, jemari tangan Ron yang kukuh dan kuat berkat latihan Quidditch mengacak-acak rambut merahnya hingga awut-awutan.

"Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu, Hermione. Pertanyaan idiot macam apa itu," jawab Ron sedikit marah. Mata biru langitnya menatap balik iris coklat kayu manis Hermione yang tampak was-was.

"Habisnya, kau selalu menolak dan menghindar jika aku mulai membicarakan masalah perkawinan," cecar Hermione, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ron.

Bunyi dedaunan kering yang terinjak sepatu Hermione bersaing dengan gemerisik angin yang membelai dedaunan pohon ek. Ranting-rantingnya yang ditumbuhi daun-daun rimbun berdesir lembut, ditingkahi cicitan riang burung pelatuk yang tengah menggaruk-garukkan paruhnya di dahan berbatang kekar.

Mengusap-usapkan tangannya di belakang leher, Ron menunduk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Hermione yang beringsut merapat. Setelah sekian lama memelototi rumput di bawah sepatunya, seakan-akan baru pertama kali menyaksikan rumput bergoyang, Ron akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan melemparkan senyum sekilas.

Sepotong senyum bimbang yang membuat hati Hermione tersayat-sayat. Seulas senyum sangsi yang mencerminkan isi hati Ron yang sesungguhnya.

"Kita masih muda, Hermione. Masih dua puluh tahun. Aku rasa pembicaraan tentang pernikahan terlalu dini bagi kita."

"Tapi kau kan yang pertama kali mendesakku untuk segera menikah," seru Hermione galak, memotong aneka dalih yang dilontarkan kekasihnya sejak remaja itu.

"Sewaktu di Kamar Rahasia saat Perang Besar tiga tahun lalu, kau memintaku untuk segera menikahimu jika kita menang nanti," sembur Hermione, mencekal lengan Ron, menghentikan aktivitas menggosok leher belakang. Kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan Ron jika cowok berwajah penuh bintik itu dilanda kegugupan luar biasa.

"Iya, tapi itu sebelum aku mengetahui kalau-"

"Sebelum kau tahu kalau ternyata dirimu digilai banyak perempuan. Iya kan?!" pekik Hermione nyaring. Lagi-lagi menyela semua keterangan Ron yang kini tampak memerah memendam malu.

"Bukan begitu, Hermione. Aku hanya..." desah Ron ragu-ragu, memegang jemari Hermione yang masih membelit di lengan kanannya.

"Kau hanya tak mau popularitasmu sebagai pemain Quidditch profesional tenggelam kan?" Hermione kembali bertanya, meski gadis berambut semak belukar itu sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Jawaban jujur yang mati-matian disamarkan Ron darinya. Jawaban yang pastinya menjelaskan asal muasal perubahan perilaku Ron yang dari hari ke hari semakin menjengkelkan.

"Tidak... Bukan itu masalahnya," sangkal Ron, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Hermione. Menarik napas panjang, Hermione memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menjauh dari rengkuhan dan belaian jemari Ron. Usapan mesra yang dulu selalu dinanti-nantikannya.

Dulu, sebelum pria yang amat dikasihinya itu berubah cuek dan menjaga jarak seperti sekarang ini.

"Ya, itulah masalahnya, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" bentak Hermione garang, menuding dada Ron dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau berubah sejak masuk tim Quidditch Chudley Cannons. Kau berubah semenjak jadi pahlawan kemenangan tim berkat aksi-aksi penyelamatan gawangmu yang brilian," sembur Hermione sengit, tak menggubris rengekan Ron yang memintanya untuk tetap berkepala dingin.

"Kau, Ronald Bilius Weasley, berubah semenjak penggemar-penggemar wanitamu berlomba-lomba menawarkan tubuh mereka padamu!" pungkas Hermione, menepis keras tangan Ron yang terjulur ke arahnya.

"Tidak, Hermione. Para fans itu tak berarti apa-apa bagiku." Ron berkelit mati-matian, mengepalkan tangannya yang tadi ditampar Hermione.

"Terserah apa katamu, Ron. Satu yang pasti, aku benci orang munafik sepertimu! Beda denganmu yang pembual, bagiku janji harus ditepati dan dilunasi!" gerung Hermione sebal, melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hei, aku bukan pria munafik, Hermione. Aku juga bukan pembohong!" bantah Ron panas, rona merah makin pekat menjalari kedua pipinya yang dipenuhi bercak bintik coklat.

"Oh ya?" ujar Hermione meremehkan, mengangkat alisnya hingga keluar jauh dari jalurnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan segala macam janji-janji surgamu sewaktu di Kamar Rahasia itu? Bagaimana dengan ikrar yang kau kumandangkan di Aula Besar pasca perang itu?" tantang Hermione, mendongakkan wajahnya untuk mengurangi perbedaan tinggi badan di antara mereka.

"Itu hanya luapan emosi sesaat karena kita berhasil membunuh dan menumpas tuntas Voldemort, Hermione. Itu hanya-"

"Tidak! Ron!"

Hermione memekik tatkala tubuh Ron secara tiba-tiba tercerai-berai seakan-akan disembelih bertubi-tubi oleh pedang tak kasat mata. Dalam hitungan detik, hujan darah menciprati Hermione. Membasahi tubuh dan rambut coklat lebatnya.

Selaras dengan berjatuhannya serpihan potongan tubuh Ron, cuaca yang tadinya cerah bermandikan sinar mentari berubah menjadi segelap malam tak berbintang. Aura kekejaman menyebar luas, menembus selubung sukma Hermione yang tergugu ngeri.

"Ron... Tidak! Ron," ratap Hermione kalut, menangkupkan tangan di mulut untuk meredam kesiap terkejut tatkala genangan darah Ron yang membasahi tanah dan batang pohon mulai mengalir menuju kakinya.

Membentuk bayangan kejam yang bersiap-siap menghabisinya.

"Tidaaak! Roon!"

Menjerit panjang, Hermione terbangun dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tersengal-sengal menata napasnya yang terputus-putus, Hermione mengusap peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Tindakan yang membuatnya sadar kalau sarung tangan dan tudung sutra yang tadi menutupi wajahnya tak lagi bercokol di tempatnya semula.

"Oh Merlin! Di mana aku sekarang?" Hermione gelagapan mencari-cari tongkat sihirnya dan tudung yang dipakainya saat memburu Pembalik Waktu. Tirai penutup yang dibalurkan untuk menghindari tatapan ingin tahu para pejalan kaki yang melintas.

Kepanikan luar biasa membuat Hermione tanpa sadar mencengkram seprai katun lusuh yang terhampar di bawah tubuhnya. Memicingkan matanya, Hermione bolak-balik mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya yang berpenerangan ala kadarnya.

"Nyonya, tolong jangan remas sepraiku sampai sobek begitu."

Suara teguran bernada sedikit keras itu membuat Hermione nyaris melompat ke atas saking kagetnya. Memalingkan mukanya ke arah sumber suara, Hermione langsung dihadang pandangan menusuk yang mematikan.

Sorot kemarahan terpendam yang terpancar dari seorang pria yang duduk di kursi dekat meja persegi panjang.

Pemuda tampan yang tadi ditemuinya saat sedang mencari Pembalik Waktu.

Lelaki menawan yang tadi disangkanya sebagai Harry, cinta monyetnya yang pertama...

"Ehm, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud merusak sepraimu," bisik Hermione malu, menyipitkan mata untuk mencermati seprai yang tadi dibelitnya kuat-kuat. Perlahan-lahan, Hermione pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari seprai katun biru laut yang kusut masai itu.

Menata detak jantungnya yang masih bertalu-talu, dengan hati-hati dan waspada Hermione mencermati kondisi kamar yang temaram itu. Konsentrasi Hermione untuk menganalisa situasi sedikit terusik ketika si pemuda bangkit dari kursinya dengan gerakan seluwes puma yang tengah mengincar mangsa.

Menangkupkan tangannya di dada, Hermione berjuang gila-gilaan mengatasi ketakutannya. Entah kenapa, setiap jejak kaki yang ditorehkan pria jangkung itu menimbulkan debur tak terkendali di diri Hermione. Membuat Hermione merasa seolah-olah dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan dewa kematian yang tak berbelas kasihan.

Gelombang keresahan itu membuat Hermione menyalak terkejut tatkala pemuda beraura berbahaya tersebut duduk di samping kanannya. Dengkingan Hermione kian nyaring ketika cowok misterius itu menjulurkan tangan ke arah pelipisnya yang bersimbah keringat.

Melengkungkan senyum geli, pria berkulit pucat itu meletakkan telapak tangannya yang hangat di dahi Hermione. Mengukur temperatur tubuh Hermione yang memanas karena demam dan kekhawatiran.

"Tenang, Nyonya. Aku tak bermaksud mencekikmu sampai mati," ujarnya ramah, masih menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul di sudut bibir tipisnya yang menggoda.

"Err... Maaf. Bukannya aku paranoid atau apa. Tapi aku..." gagap Hermione, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa dirinya seolah-olah kehilangan kendali setiap kali menatap bola mata hitam pekat itu. Iris mata legam yang sesekali dihiasi kilat merah menyala yang mengerikan.

"Tapi kau takut suamimu akan menceraikanmu jika mengetahui kau tidur di ranjang pria lain, bukan?" tanya si pemuda, melepas sentuhan telapak tangannya di dahi Hermione yang berkerut bingung.

Pertanyaan berintonasi menyengat itu membuat Hermione tercengang. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Mengapa ia terlihat berang saat menyebutkan kalimat 'suamimu?'

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Bukan itu yang aku cemaskan," tangkis Hermione, mengalihkan tatapannya ke meja bulat dekat jendela. Meja di mana tudung pengantin, tongkat sihir dan sarung tangan putihnya berada.

"Lalu, apa yang kau takutkan? Terbongkarnya cinta segitigamu?" Lagi-lagi si pemuda kembali bertanya. Nada tak bersahabat tercetak jelas dalam tiap kalimat yang ditorehkannya.

Menengok cepat, mata Hermione kembali bersirobok dengan iris kelam pria misterius itu. Mata hitam menghipnotis yang pelan tapi pasti menyedot kesadarannya. Kewarasan yang kembali diraih setelah Hermione memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Aku tak terlibat cinta segitiga," jawab Hermione lugas. Masih menutup kelopak matanya lekat-lekat untuk menghindari efek pikat yang ditimbulkan sepasang mata di hadapannya itu.

Tawa halus mengisi indra pendengaran Hermione. Tawa dingin yang menggetarkan dan menusuk tulang. Tawa yang membuat Hermione secara otomatis merapatkan tubuhnya dalam sikap defensif.

"Kau menikah dengan Harry tapi masih memanggil-manggil nama Ron dalam mimpimu. Kalau bukan cinta segitiga, lalu apa itu namanya?" seru si pemuda sinis, berdiri dan beranjak menuju dapur kecil yang terletak di sudut kiri ruangan.

Kecerewetan pria penolongnya itu mau tak mau meletupkan amarah Hermione. Jika bisa memilih, Hermione lebih suka meringkuk kedinginan di tengah badai salju ketimbang berdiam di tempat hangat bersama seorang lelaki yang membuat akal sehatnya jadi mampet seperti ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, siapa kau berani-beraninya mencampuri privasiku?!" damprat Hermione ketus. Terus menebak-nebak mengapa lelaki yang tengah bekerja di dapur itu membuat emosinya jungkir-balik tak menentu seperti ayunan rusak.

"Ck, ck, ck. Sopan sekali kau, Nyonya. Bersikap lancang begitu pada penyelamatmu," dengus si pemuda, mengaduk larutan hangat berkepul dalam sebuah gelas besar.

Memalingkan wajah ke jendela, mengawasi kaca jendela yang mulai membeku, Hermione mengerang pasrah. Biasanya ia bukan gadis pemarah yang tak tahu tata krama seperti itu. Namun entah kenapa, berada di dekat pria asing itu membuat batinnya tak tenang.

"Humph. Maaf jika aku tak sopan. Tapi, aku tak suka persoalan pribadiku dikorek-korek oleh orang yang tak kukenal," balas Hermione, sedikit merendahkan suaranya yang sempat meninggi.

Beranjak mendekat sembari memegang gelas besar hangat, si pemuda melemparkan senyum pengertian. Senyum tipis yang setidaknya bisa meredam secuil kegundahan di benak Hermione.

"_Well_, aku juga minta maaf jika keingintahuanku mengganggumu," tutur si pemuda halus, mengangsurkan gelas besar beruap panas itu ke tangan Hermione.

Melihat kedua alis Hermione naik ke atas dalam ekspresi bertanya-tanya, pemuda berparas cerdas itu menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"Ini Merica Mujarab. Bagus untuk mengobati flu dan demam-mu."

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Dari baunya saja sudah ketahuan," sela Hermione, mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena lagi-lagi bertingkah menyebalkan dan tak tahu diuntung.

Kendati tingkah Hermione menunjukkan gelagat tak tahu terima kasih, pria berkulit putih pucat itu tetap memasang raut simpatik. Senyum kalemnya tetap mengembang saat si pemuda mendudukkan dirinya di dekat kaki Hermione.

Merasa tak enak hati dengan kesabaran tuan rumahnya, Hermione menyeruput pelan-pelan ramuan Merica Mujarab itu. Cairan hangat yang langsung bereaksi dalam sekejap, mengusir penyakit sekaligus menghangatkan tubuhnya yang agak bergetar.

Seiring setiap tegukan, Hermione menghela napas lega sebab larutan suam-suam kuku itu sedikit demi sedikit membasmi rasa dingin yang merambati tulang belulangnya. Hawa beku yang timbul karena derai tawa si pemuda barusan. Gelak tawa yang sepertinya familiar dan pernah didengarnya di masa lalu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya, kepulan asap masih membumbung samar-samar dari lubang hidung dan telinganya. Efek yang ditimbulkan ramuan Merica Mujarab. Sinyal yang menunjukkan bahwa demam dan influenza yang menyerang Hermione berangsur menghilang.

Terdiam sesaat dan menimbang-nimbang sejenak, Hermione akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda itu. Pertanyaan yang keluar bersamaan dengan efek tekanan dahsyat di dalam otak Hermione. Gempuran yang Hermione yakini merupakan dampak dari penggunaan Mantra Pembuka Pikiran.

"Granger. Namaku Granger. Dan tolong ya, jangan jajah pikiranku seenaknya dengan mantra Legillimency-mu!" tandas Hermione tegas, menyodorkan kembali gelas besar kosong ke tangan pria tukang ikut campur yang tengah tergelak pelan itu.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa kau selalu segalak ini, Nyonya Granger?" kekeh si pemuda, melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan menerbangkan gelas kosong itu ke tempat cuci piring kecil di dekat dapur.

"Biasanya sih aku jinak. Tapi aku juga tak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini emosiku mudah tersulut," ungkap Hermione, menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala dipan.

Menggeliat mencari posisi nyaman, Hermione nyaris terjengkang dari ranjang ketika si pemuda menatapnya lekat-lekat seperti hendak menyantapnya bulat-bulat. Pandangan penuh hasrat yang terhapus secepat kilat seiring dengan dehaman grogi yang meloncat dari tengggorokan Hermione.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan-akan mengusir Wrackspurt yang bersarang di otaknya, lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum hambar. Selama beberapa menit, keheningan menyiksa menguasai ruangan. Kesunyian yang akhirnya pecah saat si pemuda mengajukan pertanyaan yang pernah didengar Hermione di masa remajanya.

"Granger... Jadi kau masih kerabat dekat si Hector Dagworth-Granger itu? Si ahli ramuan dan pendiri Perhimpunan Pembuat Ramuan Paling Luar Biasa itu?"

Hermione menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang pernah dilontarkan guru Ramuan-nya, Profesor Horace Slughorn di awal tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts.

"Bukan. Aku bukan saudaranya Hector Dagworth-Granger. Aku ini penyihir kelahiran Muggle," ujar Hermione bangga.

Memang, sejak tumbangnya rezim Voldemort, Hermione tak pernah sungkan mengumbar jati dirinya sebagai penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Kepercayaan diri Hermione sebagai penyihir kelahiran Muggle kian terpupuk sebab usai Perang Besar jilid II yang dimenangkan Harry dan Orde Phoenix, Kementerian Sihir mengeluarkan dekrit yang melindungi hak asasi kalangan penyihir kelahiran Muggle.

Undang-undang yang menyatakan bahwa penyihir kelahiran Muggle memiliki kedudukan, hak dan kewajiban yang sama seperti penyihir berdarah murni lainnya. Hukum resmi yang menghapuskan diskriminasi status darah yang sudah terjalin sejak berabad-abad lamanya itu.

Praktek yang dipelopori pendiri asrama Slytherin, penyihir kejam dan paling dihormati di masanya, Salazar Slytherin.

Sesaat setelah Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya, keributan tak terduga menguak dari arah dapur. Suara denting gelas pecah bercampur-baur dengan bunyi kelontangan penggorengan yang terjatuh dari dinding.

Hermione tambah mengembik kaget saat melihat lemari kayu tua di dekat pintu kamar mandi bergemeretak dahsyat, seakan-akan ada monster raksasa yang meronta di dalamnya.

Keangkeran yang melingkupi kamar remang-remang itu kian santer tatkala Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sosok tuan rumahnya yang duduk di dekat kakinya. Tangan si pemuda terkepal kuat di seprai dan kilau merah menyala hebat di mata hitamnya. Sorot yang menjanjikan kematian bagi siapapun yang memandangnya.

"Kelahiran Muggle. Jadi kau ini Darah Lum-"

"Jangan selesaikan ledekanmu itu. Kau bisa ditahan di sel Azkaban jika ketahuan mengucapkan kata rasis itu," potong Hermione, berhati-hati mengawasi si pemuda dengan penuh selidik.

Mengunci tatapannya dengan pria yang tengah berjuang hebat mengendalikan dirinya itu, otak Hermione berputar kencang. Hermione merasa dirinya pernah bertemu dengan cowok misterius itu. Pria aneh mirip Harry yang mampu berganti-ganti ekspresi semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Seperti saat ini misalnya. Kemurkaan yang tadi nyata terpahat di wajah tampannya berganti roman geli dalam hitungan detik. Terus memaku pandangannya ke arah Hermione yang mengkerut dalam selimut, pemuda bersurai hitam itu tertawa rendah. Tawa pelan melengking yang membuat bulu kuduk Hermione merinding.

Hermione bergidik ketika menyaksikan si pemuda melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di seprai biru laut yang nyaris dikoyaknya itu. Mengilaskan senyum dingin yang tak kalah seram dari tawa melengkingnya, jemari si pemuda mengusap-usap ibu jari Hermione yang tersaput selimut kelabu.

"Dipenjara karena memanggil seseorang seperti itu? Undang-undang sinting macam apa itu?!"

Ternganga sebentar karena efek belaian di jempol kakinya, Hermione akhirnya bisa berpikir jernih. Menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan, Hermione mendesah letih. Tentu saja cowok aneh di depannya ini tak tahu ada Undang-undang Persamaan Derajat, hukum mengikat yang baru dibuat pasca kekalahan Voldemort di Perang Besar II.

Tuan rumahnya yang pasti berdarah murni karena memandang remeh penyihir kelahiran Muggle ini kan hidup di masa lampau. Zaman di mana penyihir kelahiran Muggle masih dipandang sebagai kasta nista yang lebih rendah kedudukannya dari hama. Era di mana Hermione Cs masih dicap sebagai manusia biasa yang mencuri ilmu sihir dari ras murni.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas lagi. Itu tak penting," kelit Hermione, menyingkap selimut dan berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Berancang-ancang mencari Pembalik Waktu yang hilang dan kembali ke masa depan. Kembali untuk memutar balik waktu dengan tepat demi mengubah takdir kematian Ron. Garis kematian yang secara tak langsung diakibatkan oleh kekerasan hatinya.

"Tunggu dulu, kau mau ke mana Nyonya?"

Melirik sekilas tangan yang memegangi pundaknya, tangan yang menahannya untuk tetap berdiam di ranjang, Hermione menarik napas sepanjang mungkin. Berupaya menenangkan diri dari terkaman kemarahan yang menderanya.

"Pergi keluar tentu saja. Menemukan barang penting milikku yang raib," ungkap Hermione, berusaha menepis jemari panjang ramping yang mencekal lengannya.

"Di tengah badai salju seperti ini? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" Si pemuda tetap ngotot, dengan paksa membaringkan kembali tubuh Hermione di ranjang besinya.

"Aku sama sekali tak mendengar gemuruh badai. Itu artinya topan sudah reda," erang Hermione sebal. Lenguhan depresi yang dianggap angin lalu sebab tanpa permisi si cowok bertulang pipi tinggi itu makin mengencangkan dekapan lengannya di bahu Hermione. Membuat tubuh mungil Hermione tergolek canggung di kasur.

"Itu artinya aku memakai Mantra Mufliato untuk membungkam suara badai," balas si pemuda, melafalkan mantra penangkal. Tak butuh jeda lama, suara jeritan angin yang memukul-mukul jendela dan dinding kamar bergaung memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Mengernyitkan alis, merasa suntuk karena terlihat seperti penyihir bodoh yang lupa fungsi Mantra Peredam Suara, Hermione merebahkan kepalanya di bantal dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Hermione tetap terbaring sekaku patung Sphinx saat dirinya merasakan si pemuda beranjak merapat untuk membetulkan letak bantalnya yang kedodoran. Mata Hermione kian terpejam erat ketika kehangatan tubuh laki-laki yang menunduk di atas tubuhnya itu merebak ke pori-porinya. Kehangatan yang bersatu dengan aroma tubuh yang membius. Wangi khas yang membentur bilik hati sekaligus mengacaukan logika.

Bola mata Hermione baru terbelalak lebar setelah bunyi keroncongan menggelegar terdengar dari balik selimut yang menutupi perutnya. Suara keriuk perut yang menjadikan pipi Hermione bersemu malu.

"Lapar, Nyonya?" bisik si pemuda, merapikan anak-anak rambut yang bercokol di sekitar kening Hermione. Sentuhan lembut itu membuat saraf Hermione terasa bergelenyar. Napas Hermione kian tercekat ketika jemari si pemuda yang dihiasi cincin bermata hitam antik menelusuri alisnya. Mengirimkan sensasi liar seperti digelitik ribuan kupu-kupu.

Di saat jemari si pemuda berangsur-angsur mendekati bibirnya, Hermione tak sanggup menahan diri. Erangan halus meloncat dari mulutnya, menghentikan pergerakan jari panjang si pemuda yang tengah mengelus bibir bawahnya.

Menyeringai kikuk, si pemuda mengangkat tangannya dari wajah Hermione. Memasukkan tangannya yang tadi meraba wajah Hermione ke saku kemeja birunya, si pemuda bertanya sopan. Kesantunan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari aksi intimnya barusan.

"Aku juga belum makan malam. Kau mau makan masakan buatanku?"

Menaikkan selimutnya ke dagu, Hermione hanya mampu mengangguk berkali-kali. Berupaya menutupi rasa jengah karena cacing perutnya terus bernyanyi-nyanyi tanpa henti. Berjuang memupus perasaan terlarang yang mulai bersarang di hatinya. Perasaan yang seharusnya ditujukan pada Ron, calon suaminya yang tengah terbujur tak bernyawa di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo.

Menatap punggung bidang si pemuda yang bergerak ke dapur, Hermione menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya. Menghitung sampai jutaan kali untuk menghilangkan gelombang gairah yang muncul karena sentuhan ringan barusan.

"Sebelum makan sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Nyonya. Aku memang sudah mengeringkan gaun pengantinmu dengan Mantra Pengering. Tapi, tubuhmu pasti lengket karena berpesta di tengah salju seharian," usul si pemuda, menyelipkan tekanan penuh sindiran di kalimat 'berpesta di tengah salju seharian.'

Bangkit buru-buru dari tempat tidur seperti kucing tersiram air, Hermione merapikan gaun pengantinnya yang lecek di beberapa bagian. Terbirit-birit menuju meja bulat depan jendela, Hermione mencomot tongkat sihirnya dan melafalkan Mantra Tergeo untuk menghilangkan noda darah di gaunnya. Bekas percikan darah yang melekat saat dirinya menangis bersimpuh di dekat jenazah Ron.

Dari sudut matanya, Hermione melihat tuan rumahnya tengah asyik memilah-milah sayuran yang akan diolah. Memanfaatkan kelengahan cowok beraura gelap itu, Hermione pelan-pelan merapalkan Mantra Panggil.

"Accio Pembalik Waktu. Accio Pembalik Waktu."

Hermione melolong frustrasi karena lagi-lagi Mantra Panggil-nya tak membuahkan hasil. Tadinya, sempat terbersit prasangka kalau lelaki tampan itulah yang menyembunyikan Pembalik Waktu-nya.

Sialnya, praduga itu tak terbukti sebab tak ada benda terbang atau pergerakan kecil apapun di sekitar Hermione. Satu-satunya aktivitas yang terjadi hanyalah bunyi sayuran yang terpotong-potong.

"Kamar mandinya di pintu sebelah sana," tunjuk si pemuda yang tengah berkutat di dapur, mengagetkan Hermione yang membeku depresi. Menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, cowok berambut hitam halus itu menyalakan api kompor dan segera menumis bumbu yang diraciknya.

"Maaf jika pelayananku tak memuaskan sebab aku tak pernah kedatangan tamu sebelumnya. Kau bisa memanaskan air di bak dengan bantuan tongkat sihirmu," jelas si pemuda, tersenyum ringan memandangi Hermione yang masih berdiam di posisinya.

Tergagap sadar, Hermione mencengkram tongkat sihirnya dan buru-buru melangkah ke pintu kamar mandi. Langkah Hermione terhenti seketika ketika pintu lemari kayu tua di sebelahnya menjeblak terbuka. Sedetik setelah lemari yang diisi sebuah kotak dan beberapa baju itu terbuka lebar, sebuah kemeja putih melayang keluar dan mendarat di bahu Hermione.

Berpaling ke belakang, Hermione melihat tuan rumahnya tengah bersandar santai di dekat bak cuci piring, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tongkat sihirnya tergeletak jauh di dekat sebonggol wortel yang sepertinya baru dicuci bersih. Menandakan bahwa pria mirip Harry itu tak memakai tongkat sihirnya untuk membuka dan mengeluarkan kemeja putih gadingnya itu.

"Kau punya kemampuan Telekinesis?" tanya Hermione tertarik. Dalam hati memuji keahlian sihir dan talenta supranatural yang tak dimiliki sembarang orang itu.

Mengangkat bahu, lelaki berambut sehitam bulu burung gagak itu tersenyum samar. Seolah ingin membuktikan keunggulan dirinya, ia merentangkan tangannya untuk menangkap tongkat sihirnya yang terbang ke arahnya.

Memuntir tongkat sihir kayu cemara-nya di tangan, senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi cengiran arogan. Senyum pongah yang membuat Hermione dicekam kengerian tak berujung. Seringaian yang diyakini Hermione pernah dilihatnya di masa lalu.

"Aku bisa menggerakkan dan menerbangkan benda apapun yang kumau dengan pikiranku. Jika itu yang kau sebut Telekinesis, ya aku punya kemampuan itu," jawab si pemuda congkak.

"Hebat. Kau benar-benar penyihir berbakat yang punya banyak kelebihan," puji Hermione tulus, menggenggam kencang kemeja putih gading yang tadi melayang dan tersampir di bahunya.

Hermione menahan napas ketika melihat sinar cerah terpancar dari wajah pria yang sejak tadi mengobrak-abrik perasaannya itu. Pria yang membuat Hermione hampir melupakan misinya untuk menemukan Pembalik Waktu dan kembali untuk menyelamatkan jiwa Ron.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi, Nyonya. Sebentar lagi makan malam siap."

Teguran halus itu menyadarkan Hermione dari perang batin yang melandanya.

Nyonya...

Panggilan itu membuat Hermione ingin menumpahkan air mata. Ia bukan seorang Nyonya. Ia belum resmi menjadi Nyonya Weasley, istri dari Ron Weasley, pria yang sangat disayanginya sejak masa remaja.

Melepas senyum singkat, Hermione membulatkan tekad untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman sebutan itu. Julukan Nyonya yang saat ini belum menjadi haknya.

"Emm, jangan panggil aku Nyonya. Aku belum menikah. Yah, kau tahu, ada banyak masalah," beber Hermione, secara otomatis menundukkan wajahnya. Berupaya mengusir jauh-jauh genangan air mata yang mulai merangsek turun. Air mata pilu yang mengalir karena memikirkan kematian tragis Ron.

Kematian yang secara tak langsung diakibatkan olehnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kesunyian ganjil melingkupi ruangan temaram itu. Kamar remang-remang yang tetap hangat kendati tak dilengkapi perapian menyala-nyala. Kehangatan yang pastilah ditimbulkan oleh rapalan mantra sihir si tuan rumah.

Tak tahan berdiam diri, Hermione berangsur-angsur mengangkat wajahnya. Hermione menelan ludah gugup ketika melihat senyum kemenangan merekah di bibir si pemuda. Seringai puas yang dibarengi dengan lintasan cahaya lapar di bola mata hitam arangnya.

"Umm, apa ada yang aneh? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" bisik Hermione lamat-lamat.

Mengedikkan bahunya, si pemuda mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memuntir-muntir tongkat sihirnya. Membalikkan tubuh, jemari kurusnya menjentik ringan, membuat dua panci logam melayang ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya mau bilang, selama gaun pengantinmu dicuci kau pakai saja kemejaku itu."

Mengernyit ragu-ragu, Hermione membuang napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Membuka pintu kamar mandi, Hermione bergegas masuk setelah mengucapkan maaf karena telah merepotkan.

Saking tergesa-gesanya, Hermione sama sekali tak menyadari kerlingan maut yang dilontarkan tuan rumahnya itu. Lirikan keji yang diiringi dengan desisan puluhan ular yang merayap menuju kamar mandi tempatnya membersihkan diri.

* * *

Sejak dirinya dilahirkan dua puluh tahun silam, Tom Marvolo Riddle tak pernah peduli pada nyawa seseorang. Di depan orang lain, Tom memang terlihat supel, gemar menolong dan berbudi pekerti luhur. Tapi, seabrek sifat mulia itu hanya pemanis bibir semata. Kedok yang dipakai Tom untuk menyembunyikan perilaku brutalnya yang gemar menyiksa sesamanya.

Kekejaman Tom sudah terlihat ketika dirinya mendarat di sekolah sihir paling bergengsi sedunia, Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Di tahun pertamanya, Tom sudah mengetahui garis keturunannya yang bermuara pada pendiri asrama Slytherin yang ditakuti dan disegani, Salazar Slytherin.

Usai mengenali pohon keluarganya, kekejian Tom bertambah dalam. Meskipun dirinya berdarah campuran, aib yang terjadi gara-gara ulah tolol ibunya, Merope Gaunt yang menikahi Muggle hina, Tom mampu mendominasi dan mempecundangi para siswa berdarah murni.

Di tahun kedua, popularitas Tom sebagai murid berprestasi semakin meroket. Para guru dan staf pengajar memuji-muji kecerdasan otaknya. Hampir semua guru bisa dimanipulasi olehnya. Semua, kecuali guru Transfigurasi-nya, Profesor Albus Dumbledore. Satu-satunya penyihir yang dipandang Tom sebagai gangguan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Sejak bertemu di Panti Asuhan Wool di London, Tom menyadari bahwa Dumbledore tak pernah berhenti mengawasi tindak-tanduknya. Kendati demikian, pengamatan intensif penyihir berkacamata bulan separo itu tak mematikan semangat Tom untuk menguasai dunia sihir di bawah kakinya.

Terbukti ketika di tahun ketiga, secara diam-diam Tom membentuk kelompok eksklusif yang diisi kacung-kacung setianya. Grup elit yang disesaki penyihir berdarah murni yang memiliki paham ideologi sama seperti dirinya. Memurnikan jagat sihir dari noda kehancuran yang dibawa kaum Darah Lumpur.

Di bawah kendali Tom, cikal bakal Death Eater generasi pertama itu gencar melakukan eksperimen sihir hitam mematikan. Latihan mantra mengerikan yang memakai murid berpembuluh lumpur sebagai kelinci percobaan cuma-cuma.

Dari tahun ke tahun, kebiadaban Tom menyiksa murid-murid yang dicapnya berdarah kotor kian berlipat. Wewenangnya sebagai Prefek Slytherin semakin mengukuhkan kegiatan tak berperikemanusiaan itu.

Di tahun kelimanya, Tom membuka segel Kamar Rahasia yang dikunci leluhurnya, Salazar Slytherin dan melepas Ular Basilisk dengan tujuan memusnahkan seluruh Darah Lumpur yang menghuni Hogwarts.

Meski rencana akbarnya membantai seluruh Darah Lumpur tak berhasil, Tom tak patah arang. Ia menyalurkan kegagalan misinya dengan menambah intensitas dan durasi ritual penyiksaan siswa Darah Lumpur.

Tom juga meluapkan emosinya dengan menciptakan banyak kutukan baru, kutukan menakutkan yang tak jarang dipraktekkan pada jongos Death Eaternya yang dianggap lalai dalam melaksanakan tugas sekecil apapun.

Sampai lulus dari Hogwarts pun kebiadaban Tom tak terungkap. Tom tak pernah tertangkap basah sebab seusai menggelar pesta penyiksaan, cowok yang merebut jabatan Ketua Murid di tahun ketujuh itu selalu memodifikasi ingatan para korbannya dengan jampi-jampi memori, Obliviate.

Jadi, dengan reputasi dan hati kelam seperti itu, sudah seharusnya Tom membuang muka tatkala melihat seorang pengantin aneh terkapar pingsan di dekat apartemennya.

Dengan garis takdirnya sebagai satu-satunya penyihir hitam paling mengerikan, sudah selayaknya Tom mengusir jauh-jauh keinginan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa cewek dungu yang mengusik pikirannya itu.

Wanita yang kini bergelung rapat di dalam gendongannya...

Membaringkan tubuh lunglai si wanita di kasur yang biasa ditidurinya setiap malam, Tom mengucapkan Mantra Pengering non-verbal. Selama mantra itu bekerja, Tom mengamati secara saksama gaun putih berpotongan klasik itu. Gaun yang dinodai percikan darah yang bukan berasal dari diri si pemakai.

Dilecut penasaran stadium empat, Tom mengelus noda darah tersebut. Ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan bekas darah tersebut, sekelebat bayangan masuk ke dalam otak Tom. Memejamkan matanya, Tom menangkap siluet sesosok pria berambut merah menyala dengan wajah penuh bintik-bintik coklat.

Menyampirkan selimut kelabu ke tubuh si pengantin, Tom mendengus kesal. Ia benar-benar merasa terhina karena perempuan tak dikenal yang tertidur di hadapannya itu menyamakan dirinya, pria yang digilai seluruh penduduk Hogwarts dengan cowok buruk rupa pemilik noda darah itu. Lelaki yang pasti dipanggil si wanita itu sebagai Harry.

Kedongkolan Tom karena dianggap mirip dengan Harry, pria otak udang berambut jerami itu memudar ketika si pengantin yang tertidur gelisah itu mulai mengigau. Bibir mungilnya yang tak lagi membiru beku berulang-ulang menggumamkan nama seseorang.

"Ron ... Ron, kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

Menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke segala arah, si wanita mengerang terisak. Mata tajam Tom menangkap tetesan peluh yang mulai bermunculan di dahi si pengantin. Mengutuki dirinya karena takluk melawan rasa ingin tahu, Tom membuka tudung sutra yang menutupi wajah tamunya itu.

Saat paras si pengantin terhampar di hadapannya, napas Tom seolah tercuri. Secara fisik maupun rupa, wanita yang tergolek lemah itu bisa dibilang tak ada apa-apanya. Tak sebanding dengan kecantikan mengagumkan yang dimiliki barisan wanita pengagumnya.

Namun, ada sesuatu dari diri si wanita yang membuat Tom terpana. Tanpa bisa dicegah, dengan rakus Tom menelusuri lekuk wajah tamunya yang masih mendesahkan nama Ron itu. Mata gelap Tom menjelajah pelan, mulai dari lengkungan alis coklat hingga dahi pualam yang dirambati butiran keringat.

Menyeka kening basah si wanita dengan sapu tangan yang dimunculkannya dari udara kosong, Tom mencibir pedas. Si pengantin ternyata tak serapuh yang dikiranya. Di balik penampilan lemahnya, wanita ini rupanya doyan mempermainkan perasaan kaum Adam. Terbukti ketika ia masih memikirkan pria bernama Ron di hari pernikahannya dengan Harry.

Meletakkan sapu tangan lembab di dekat pangkuannya, dengan hati-hati Tom mengangkat tangan tamunya yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan putih. Menautkan alis hitamnya, Tom tertegun melihat tak ada cincin pernikahan yang melekat di jari manis si wanita. Setelah melepas sarung tangan putih itu, Tom tak juga menemukan cincin kawin. Sebutir cincin yang seharusnya terselip di jari manis seorang pengantin.

Melempar sarung tangan putih itu ke meja bulat depan jendela, Tom mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tongkat sihir kayu pohon anggur yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanan si pengantin. Dengan perlahan-lahan Tom mengambil tongkat sihir itu dari cengkraman jemari si pengantin.

Memuntir tongkat sihir itu di antara jari-jari panjang kurusnya, Tom menganalisis tongkat sihir kayu pohon anggur itu. Dari sekali sentuhan, Tom sudah tahu kalau tongkat itu baru dibuat dan digunakan sejak tiga tahun lalu. Masa pemakaian yang singkat jika menilik dari usia tamunya yang kira-kira seumuran dengan dirinya.

Selagi Tom mengamat-amati tongkat sihir itu, erangan si wanita kian terdengar jelas. Membuang tongkat sihir kayu pohon anggur itu ke meja bulat, Tom menundukkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan bibir mungil si wanita yang terus- menerus membisikkan nama Ron.

Nama pria lain yang bukan dirinya...

Sekelebatan pikiran itu membuat Tom terperanjat. Keterkejutan yang digantikan kegusaran luar biasa. Emosi tingkat tinggi yang membuat lemari kayu tempat penyimpanan barang berharganya berderak hebat hingga nyaris menyaingi deru badai salju yang menghantam daun jendela.

Menyumpah-nyumpah untuk keseratus kalinya malam itu, Tom merapalkan Mantra Mufliato non-verbal untuk menghapus deru badai. Mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, Tom mendelik sangar ke arah tamunya yang masih tertidur tak tenang itu.

Wanita tak dikenal yang membuat dirinya, calon diktator tunggal dunia sihir kehilangan kendali untuk pertama kali. Wanita asing yang membuat hatinya terasa hangus terbakar setiap kali bibirnya mengucapkan nama Ron.

Nama pria lain yang bukan dirinya...

Menegapkan tubuhnya, Tom menguatkan tekadnya untuk membendung luapan emosi janggal yang merisaukannya itu. Melirik lemari kayu tua tempat Pembalik Waktu milik si wanita tersimpan rapi, Tom tersenyum senang ketika ilham spektakuler muncul di benaknya.

Akan lebih baik jika ia memasuki alam mimpi wanita yang berani-beraninya mengobrak-abrik kendali dirinya itu. Siapa tahu, melalui agresi mimpi itu ia bisa merampok keterangan mengenai asal-usul tamunya yang aneh itu.

Menempelkan keningnya di dahi si wanita yang lembap dihajar keringat, Tom merapalkan Mantra Pembuka Mimpi. Mantra hitam ciptaannya yang memungkinkannya mengintip, menguasai dan mengendalikan bunga tidur seseorang.

Kurang dari semenit setelah mantra diluncurkan, Tom merasa dirinya tersedot masuk ke dunia mimpi si pengantin. Menyipitkan mata, Tom mengawasi panorama musim panas yang melingkupinya. Pemandangan penuh cahaya yang dirusak oleh pertengkaran sepasang pria dan wanita.

Mendekat ke arah pasangan yang berdebat kusir itu, Tom mencibir menonton ekspresi tolol yang terpampang di tampang Harry, pria berambut merah terang yang bisa-bisanya dianggap serupa dengan dirinya.

Prediksi Tom bahwa lelaki berambut merah itu adalah Harry buyar ketika lengkingan galak si wanita terdengar jelas di kupingnya. Mata Tom memicing tertarik melihat si wanita mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya sambil berkoar-koar garang.

"Kau, Ronald Bilius Weasley, berubah semenjak penggemar-penggemar wanitamu berlomba-lomba menawarkan tubuh mereka padamu!"

Tom menyeringai lebar mendengar geraman si wanita yang dari keributan itu diketahui bernama Hermione. Merapatkan tubuhnya yang tersembunyi di balik bayangan pohon ek, lokasi di mana sejoli itu berkelahi, otak super Tom berputar mencerna situasi yang terjadi.

Jadi, Ronald Bilius Weasley adalah Ron, pria pemilik noda darah yang sedari tadi dipanggil-panggil si wanita. Lalu, siapa gerangan Harry? Pria mirip dirinya yang namanya disebut dengan penuh rasa sayang oleh Hermione?

Kegiatan memetakan informasi itu terinterupsi ketika pekikan lantang Ron bergaung di telinga Tom. Pengakuan yang mengguncang emosi Tom dan membuat kendali sihir hitamnya terlepas.

"Itu hanya luapan emosi sesaat karena kita berhasil membunuh dan menumpas tuntas Voldemort, Hermione. Itu hanya-"

Membunuh dan menumpas tuntas Voldemort?!

Kemurkaan akut membuat Tom yang tadinya berniat hanya menjadi penonton berubah pikiran. Memusatkan pikirannya, Tom merobek-robek tubuh Ron menjadi cacahan kecil.

"Tidaaak! Roon!"

Jeritan ketakutan Hermione menyadarkan Tom dari penjajahan alam mimpinya yang kebablasan itu. Bergerak sigap, Tom melompat ke belakang dan duduk di kursi samping meja persegi panjang.

Mengamati Hermione yang terbangun dan kebingungan, Tom mati-matian membenahi napasnya yang memburu. Berupaya memupus ombak kegusaran yang timbul setelah fakta penting terkait masa depannya terbongkar. Masa depannya yang terbantai tanpa sisa di tangan Hermione dan cowok plin-plan, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Setelah helaan napasnya beranjak normal, Tom melempar pandangan menusuk ke arah Hermione yang tengah mengepalkan tangan di seprai biru lautnya.

"Nyonya, tolong jangan remas sepraiku sampai sobek begitu."

Menatap tajam, Tom mengawasi tindak-tanduk Hermione yang berbisik minta maaf. Dengan intens Tom mengawasi Hermione yang mengerjapkan mata, berupaya membiasakan diri dengan suasana temaram di sekelilingnya.

Bangkit dari kursinya, Tom berjalan mantap ke arah Hermione. Di setiap langkahnya, Tom merancang skenario jitu untuk menguak lebih banyak informasi terkait masa depannya dari wanita mungil yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi ngeri itu. Ekspresi takut yang menyadarkan Tom untuk segera memasang tameng palsunya yang menarik dan simpatik.

Meletakkan pinggul di samping kanan Hermione, Tom menjulurkan tangannya ke dahi Hermione yang berkeringat dingin. Mendengar rintihan cemas Hermione, Tom mengulum senyum geli.

"Tenang, Nyonya. Aku tak bermaksud mencekikmu sampai mati," ujar Tom, setia mengulas senyum bersahabat. Senyum hangat yang berbanding terbalik dengan atmosfer hatinya yang berantakan.

"Err... Maaf. Bukannya aku paranoid atau apa. Tapi aku..."

Iris mata Tom menggelap mendengar sanggahan tersendat-sendat yang mengisyaratkan kalau tamunya itu tak mempercayainya. Terbukti ketika wanita berambut keriting coklat itu enggan memberitahukan nama depannya, Hermione. Nama yang sudah diketahui Tom melalui penjajahan dunia mimpinya.

Walau penyihir kecil yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Granger itu menolak bekerjasama, Tom tak mau mengibarkan bendera putih. Untuk sementara ini, Mantra Pembuka Pikiran-nya memang belum efektif bekerja, tapi Tom masih punya jalan lain. Menggerecoki Hermione dengan pertanyaan beruntun terkait cinta segitiganya.

Jika konsentrasi pemilik hidung berbintik-bintik itu pecah, Tom optimis bisa menghancurkan selubung Mantra Pelindung Pikiran yang dilekatkan tamunya itu. Mantra yang sejak tadi menghalangi proses penyerapan informasinya.

Tanpa diduga, bantahan Hermione bahwa dirinya terlibat cinta segitiga dengan Ron dan Harry membuat Tom tak kuasa menahan tawa sinisnya. Tawa dingin melengking yang mampu membuat serdadu Death Eater paling kuat pipis di celana itu kembali mengalun ketika Hermione menyemprot dirinya karena berusaha membobol pikiran melalui Mantra Legillimency.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa kau selalu segalak ini, Nyonya Granger?" ujar Tom geli, terpesona melihat uap kemarahan yang menguar dari lubang hidung Hermione yang berasap.

Kekeh rendah Tom terhenti ketika Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala dipan. Melihat tubuh Hermione bersandar dan menggeliat di ranjangnya, selintasan imajinasi berseliweran di otak Tom. Fantasi yang baru muncul setelah dirinya bertemu dengan Hermione, si Nyonya kecil yang pelan tapi pasti mulai menguras perhatiannya itu.

Batuk palsu Hermione menyadarkan Tom dari khayalannya yang kelewatan itu. Meludahi dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan ide tak senonoh seperti itu, Tom menggelengkan kepala dan mengalihkan konsentrasinya dengan mengais lebih dalam informasi mengenai seluk-beluk keluarga Granger. Salah satu keluarga penyihir kelas atas yang termashyur sejak zaman dahulu kala.

"Jadi kau masih kerabat dekat si Hector Dagworth-Granger itu? Si ahli ramuan dan pendiri Perhimpunan Pembuat Ramuan Paling Luar Biasa itu?" tanya Tom penasaran.

"Bukan. Aku bukan saudaranya Hector Dagworth-Granger. Aku ini penyihir kelahiran Muggle."

Jawaban polos yang dipenuhi kebanggaan itu meledakkan kemarahan Tom. Tom sama sekali tak mengira gadis yang bertengger di hadapannya ini merupakan penyihir keturunan Muggle.

Kaum Darah Lumpur yang selalu menjadi obyek penindasannya selama di Hogwarts. Gembel rendahan yang tak pantas berada di sampingnya, apalagi tidur di ranjangnya.

Menahan keinginan menghancurkan bak cuci piring dengan kepalan tinjunya, Tom membulatkan tekad untuk mengubah strategi. Tadinya, ia ingin membiarkan Hermione hidup lebih lama agar bisa mencoleng informasi mengenai takdir kematiannya di masa depan.

Namun, demi keselamatan rencana jangka panjangnya, gadis berambut gelombang itu harus secepatnya dimusnahkan. Semakin lama dirinya berada di dekat gadis itu, Tom merasa kekuatan hitamnya kian memudar, digantikan oleh perasaan baru yang mati-matian ditahannya.

Melirik rambut ikal Hermione yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Tom mengucapkan Mantra Serpensortia, jampi-jampi untuk memunculkan puluhan ular berbisa yang siap sedia melaksanakan semua titahnya.

Bersandar santai di dekat bak cuci piring, ujung bibir tipis Tom menukik membentuk senyum sadis. Suara desisan dinginnya yang diucapkan dalam bahasa Parseltongue pun mengalun, seirama dengan pergerakan ritmis lusinan reptil mematikan yang merayap masuk ke sela pintu kamar mandi. Tempat di mana Hermione tengah membersihkan diri.

_"Aku juga bisa berbicara dengan ular, Miss Hermione Granger. Aku bisa mencelakakan siapapun yang kukehendaki. Terutama dirimu, malaikat kematianku di masa depan."_

* * *

**A/N:** Adegan mimpi Hermione sengaja nggak ditulis miring biar lebih dramatis #mbek. Mudah-mudahan nggak menyalahi aturan penulisan ya #ups...

Ketimbang bingung, nyok di-_review_ aja..._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks berat untuk para _reader_, _follower_ maupun _reviewer_ yang sudah berbaik hati membaca dan mengoreksi cerita ini. Dukungan dan perhatian kalian adalah suntikan semangat yang sangat berarti.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Warning:** _Dark Romance_ tapi banyak adegan kekerasan (harap dimaklumi). Kalimat yang dicetak miring artinya kilas balik.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Mengancingkan kemejanya satu persatu, Hermione berdiri di depan cermin bulat kusam yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi sempit itu. Mandi dalam kondisi galau memang tak menyenangkan, apalagi ditambah dengan aura gelap yang menaungi ruangan tempatnya membersihkan diri itu. Atmosfer horor yang memaksa Hermione mandi secepat kilat layaknya seekor capung kecil.

Menggulung lengan kemeja pinjamannya yang kedodoran, hidung Hermione mengendus-endus tangannya yang berbau harum. Wangi khas yang berasal dari sabun yang barusan dipakainya. Aroma memikat yang tadi menguar keluar dari tubuh tuan rumahnya yang aneh itu. Penyihir jangkung yang mirip dengan Harry, pria yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Harry...

Memikirkan Harry membuat Hermione terlempar ke masa lalu. Masa di mana dirinya memiliki perasaan khusus pada teman pertamanya di Hogwarts itu. Masa di mana dirinya harus menyimpan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan pada cowok yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaik untuk berbagi suka dan duka.

Saat pertama kali bertemu Harry di kompartemen Hogwarts Express, di awal tahun ajaran mereka, Hermione langsung menyukai anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu. Cowok yang dari luar terlihat pendiam namun di dalamnya menyimpan bara kehangatan yang bergelora.

Berbeda dengan anak-anak perempuan lain yang memuja-muji kehebatan Harry melenyapkan raga Voldemort, Hermione tertarik pada Harry karena pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu selalu ada di sampingnya setiap kali ia membutuhkan bantuan. Harry juga sering memperlakukan Hermione dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bentuk perhatian yang membuat benih cinta di hati Hermione kian bersemi.

Sayangnya, Hermione tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sebab gadis bermata coklat itu tak sanggup mempertaruhkan ikatan persahabatan mereka. Selain itu, Harry juga tak pernah memperlihatkan gelagat lain yang menunjukkan kalau dirinya mencintai Hermione lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Oh, Harry," desah Hermione letih, meluapkan emosinya dengan berbicara sendirian di kamar mandi kosong itu. Kamar mandi sederhana yang hanya menyediakan satu bak mini dan rak mungil berisi alat-alat perlengkapan membersihkan diri.

"Seandainya saja sejak semula kau tahu isi hatiku. Seandainya saja kau lebih cepat mengutarakan perasaanmu, tragedi buruk ini pasti tak akan terjadi."

Mengusap setitik air mata yang mengalir turun di pipinya, Hermione menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ubin kamar mandi yang berwarna abu-abu pudar. Lantai tegel murahan yang di depan mata Hermione seolah berubah menjadi layar besar yang menyajikan kembali putaran kejadian tiga tahun lalu.

Peristiwa heboh yang terjadi seusai Perang Besar melawan Voldemort.

_Berjalan diapit dua sobat baiknya, Ron dan Harry yang menyeringai girang, Hermione melangkah mantap menuju kerumunan penyihir yang menyemut di tengah Aula Besar. _

_Suasana Aula Besar yang porak-poranda serta penuh darah dan debu reruntuhan tak mampu memadamkan api kegembiraan yang melingkupi Hermione dan kedua rekan setianya itu. Kebahagiaan yang muncul karena setelah berjuang sepenuh hati, Voldemort dan antek-antek Death Eater-nya berhasil ditumpas tanpa sisa.  
_

_Melihat kedatangan Hermione Cs, sekelompok orang yang memadati Aula Besar langsung bertepuk tangan riuh. Gelombang ucapan selamat pun bertubi-tubi diluncurkan, bersamaan dengan sedu sedan haru sejumlah murid Hogwarts yang ikut serta dalam pertempuran._

"_Harry!"_

_Panggilan antusias itu membuat Hermione yang tengah dipeluk Profesor McGonagall menengok sekilas ke sumber suara. _

_Berlari kencang seperti banteng rodeo dikipasi kibaran bendera merah, Ginny menghambur dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Harry yang balas merengkuhnya dengan penuh kehangatan._

_Jika Ron bersedekap sembari berdecak-decak kencang, Hermione hanya bisa menggigit bibir melihat adegan penuh kasih sayang itu. Meski berulangkali menguatkan dirinya, dada Hermione masih terasa sesak jika menyaksikan Harry, pria cinta pertamanya bermesraan dengan gadis lain._

_Mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya di punggung Ginny yang bergetar karena tangis bahagia, Harry menengok ke arah Ron yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan bersahabat._

"_Kau boleh kembali berpacaran dengan Ginny, Harry. Sekarang semua sudah berlalu sehingga kau tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Ginny," tandas Ron, mengartikan tatapan Harry sebagai isyarat meminta izin restu darinya._

"_Bukan, Ron. Aku-"_

_Belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan apa yang hendak diutarakannya, Ron menyambar tangan Hermione yang sedari tadi diam membisu. _

_Meremas lembut jemari Hermione yang lembap, Ron menyorongkan tongkat sihir ke batang lehernya dan merapalkan Mantra Sonorus untuk memperbesar volume suaranya._

"_Hoi, semuanya!" teriak Ron, membungkam hiruk-pikuk yang melingkupi Aula Besar. Melempar cengiran lebar ke arah kakak laki-lakinya, Percy dan George yang berancang-ancang menimpuknya dengan sandal butut kepunyaan satpam sekolah Argus Filch, Ron dengan membusungkan dada melanjutkan ocehannya._

"_Voldemort berhasil kita kubur di kerak neraka. Dan untuk memeriahkannya, aku dan Hermione akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat."_

_Pernyataan Ron tentu menggegerkan seantero Aula Besar yang sempat hening itu. Di tengah-tengah tepukan selamat, siulan nyaring dan lemparan sandal bau kaki, Hermione yang mengebul malu masih sempat menangkap kilatan kekecewaan yang melintas di iris hijau Harry. _

_Binar cemburu yang membuat jantung Hermione serasa diiris sembilu._

Meringis letih, Hermione meletakkan tongkat sihir yang tadi dipakai untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya ke atas kabinet kecil tempat kotak sabun, odol, sikat gigi dan botol shampo berada.

Merapikan rambut lepeknya dengan jari, Hermione mengenang kembali memori yang merobek hatinya. Kejadian yang terjadi seminggu seusai maklumat pertunangan yang dilayangkan Ron di Aula Besar. Curahan isi hati yang datang terlambat dan tak bisa mengubah apa-apa.

_Merapatkan mantel gaun tidurnya, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya yang terbungkus sandal bermotif kelinci ke halaman rumah Ron yang diselimuti semak belukar berisi jembalang. _

_Udara malam yang berbisik lirih membawa wewangian bunga anyelir dan krisan, bunga musim panas yang ditanam ibu Ron, Molly Weasley di sekitar kebunnya yang terbilang sempit itu.  
_

_Menengadahkan wajah memandangi awan gelap yang dihiasi sejumput bintang, Hermione berkeluh kesah. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Hermione kembali diserang penyakit susah tidur. _

_Gejala_ _insomnia yang muncul tepat di malam ikrar pertunangannya dengan Ron. Sindrom penyakit tidur yang hadir setelah Hermione menyadari kilau sakit hati yang berkelip di sepasang mata hijau Harry. Mata pria yang pernah mengisi tempat istimewa di dalam hatinya._

"_Hermione."_

_Hermione terlonjak kaget ketika suara yang sangat akrab di telinganya itu memanggil namanya. Menata debur jantungnya yang berpacu, Hermione perlahan-lahan membalikkan badan. Menatap langsung ke kedalaman mata hijau Harry yang muram._

"_Harry ... Umm, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hermione kikuk. Menyumpahi diri sendiri karena tak bisa merangkai kalimat percakapan yang jauh lebih bernas daripada pertanyaan bego yang tadi diajukannya._

_Mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang memang selalu jabrik, Harry menghembuskan napas singkat. Memasukkan sebelah tangannya di saku celana, Harry memandangi Hermione yang berdiri salah tingkah._

"_Sama sepertimu. Berpikir dan merenung," jawab Harry, melangkah menuju padang rumput tempat di mana ia dan Ron biasa bermain Quidditch setiap liburan musim panas._

"_Berpikir tentang apa, Harry? Tentang hubunganmu dengan Ginny?" selidik Hermione, penasaran ingin tahu alasan di balik penolakan Harry untuk kembali menjalin cinta dengan Ginny. Penolakan yang membuat Ginny berkubang dalam kesedihan mendalam._

_Menengok ke arah Hermione yang membuntutinya, bibir Harry mengguratkan senyum sedih. Senyuman yang membuat batin Hermione kian terpilin-pilin._

_"Bukan. Aku berpikir tentang hubunganmu dengan Ron."_

_Jawaban Harry mengagetkan Hermione. Apa maksud pernyataan Harry barusan? Apakah Harry tak setuju jika ia menikah dengan Ron di usia muda? Tak tahukah Harry bahwa Hermione mengalihkan hatinya ke Ron karena cowok berkacamata bundar itu tak menanggapi perasaannya? Tak tahukah Harry bahwa Hermione berusaha mencintai Ron karena dirinya tak tahan melihat kedekatan Harry dengan Ginny dan siswi Ravenclaw, Cho Chang?_

_Menghentikan laju kakinya, Hermione menatap Harry yang balik mengawasinya lekat-lekat. Untuk pertama kalinya selama umur persahabatan mereka, ketegangan canggung tercipta._

_Kegentingan suasana yang bahkan tak bisa dipupuskan oleh desau segar angin musim panas maupun ringkik binatang malam yang saling bersahutan._

_"Harry, untuk apa kau merisaukan hubunganku dengan Ron? Bukankah seharusnya kau memperbaiki kisah cintamu dengan Ginny?" ujar Hermione sambil lalu, melambaikan sebelah tangan kosongnya ke udara. Bertingkah seakan-akan pertanyaan Harry tak merusak ketenangan batinnya._

_Hermione tercekat ketika Harry mendekat ke arahnya. Mengulurkan tangannya, Harry meraih sejumput rambut coklat gelombang Hermione yang mencuat dari balik telinganya._

_"Aku tak lagi mencintai Ginny. Perasaan itu sudah lama menghilang."_

_"Harry," bisik Hermione terkejut. Tak mengira bahwa Harry yang selama ini tampak sangat menyayangi Ginny rupanya tak lagi menyimpan bara cinta membara pada gadis yang pernah dikencaninya di tahun keenam itu._

_Tak ada lagi rasa cinta..._

_Jadi itukah penyebab mengapa Harry menepis harapan Ginny untuk kembali merajut hubungan yang terputus karena operasi perburuan Horcrux? Jadi itukah alasan mengapa sejak pengumuman pertunangan itu Harry terlihat menjauh dan enggan berbincang akrab dengan Ron?_

_"Kau... Sejak kapan kau tak lagi menyukai Ginny?"_

_Melingkarkan ikal rambut Hermione di sela-sela jarinya, sudut bibir Harry melesak ke bawah. Mengilaskan senyum sedih yang memilukan. Senyum yang sangat ingin dihilangkan Hermione untuk selama-lamanya._

_"Sejak aku menyadari kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sejak aku menyadari aku tak bisa menggantikanmu dengan wanita lain."_

_Mata Hermione membulat mendengar curahan isi hati itu. Harry mencintainya? Harry, sahabat terbaik yang selama ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik ternyata jatuh hati padanya? Pada dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Ron, sobat baiknya sendiri?_

_"Jangan ... jangan bercanda, Harry," seru Hermione gugup, menepuk lengan Harry yang mengusap-usap rambut ikal coklatnya._

_"Aku tidak bercanda, Hermione," balas Harry lirih, menggenggam jemari Hermione yang melingkar di lengannya. Mengelus jari Hermione yang bergetar, Harry melanjutkan penjelasannya._

_"Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di kompartemen Hogwarts Express, tujuh tahun lalu. Tapi, aku tak mau menyakiti Ron. Kau tahu, sejak tahun kedua Ron sudah naksir padamu."_

_Menarik tangannya yang diremas Harry, Hermione memeluk bahunya yang bergetar dengan kedua tangannya. Berupaya membendung endapan penyesalan yang berhasrat melompat keluar._

_Ya Tuhan, jadi selama ini mereka berdua memendam perasaan dan kekhawatiran yang sama. Jika Hermione cemas persahabatannya tercoreng seandainya mereka putus nanti, Harry enggan bersikap jujur karena tak ingin melukai Ron._

_Tapi, mengapa semua baru terungkap sekarang? Di saat Hermione sudah menata dan memberikan hatinya untuk orang lain? Di saat Hermione sudah menyatakan persetujuannya untuk menikah dengan Ron?_

_"Mengapa Harry... Mengapa baru sekarang kau jujur padaku?"_

_Mengikis jarak di antara mereka, Harry mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Hermione. Memeluk gadis berambut ala sarang burung yang tengah menahan ombak air matanya itu._

_"Tadinya, aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku di Aula Besar seminggu lalu. Tapi, Ron sudah mendahuluiku," urai Harry getir. _

_Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, Hermione menyurukkan wajahnya ke dada kokoh Harry. Menumpahkan isak penyesalan yang sedari tadi berjumpalitan di benaknya._

_"Harry, oh Harry. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa ... Ron ..."_

_Mengecup puncak rambut Hermione, Harry menggosok-gosok punggung Hermione yang menggigil terisak-isak. Meletakkan dagunya di ubun-ubun Hermione, Harry berbisik menenangkan._

_"Aku tahu, Hermione. Aku tahu kau tak pernah ingkar janji. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menikah dengan Ron dan apapun yang terjadi, hal itu pasti akan kau tepati."_

_Meremas piama katun Harry, tangis Hermione makin menjadi. Ya, Harry benar. Bagi Hermione, janji adalah utang yang harus dilunasi, Bagi Hermione, janji sekecil apapun harus ditepati. Termasuk janji pernikahan yang dibuatnya bersama Ron._

_Sembari menciumi rambut Hermione yang berbau shampo almond, Harry makin merapatkan pelukannya. Dekapan mesra yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa dilakukannya lagi di masa depan._

_"Aku yakin Ron bisa membahagiakanmu, Hermione. Aku rela melepasmu untuk berbahagia bersama Ron."_

_Menengadahkan wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata, Hermione mengulurkan tangan dan membelai garis rahang Harry. Menelusuri lekuk wajah pria yang tak mungkin bisa menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Wajah pria yang terlambat menyatakan perasaannya._

_"Aku juga mendoakan hal sama untukmu, Harry. Semoga kau bisa menemukan wanita lain yang kau cintai dan berbahagia dengannya."_

_Merengkuh kedua pipi Hermione dengan tangannya, Harry menyentuhkan ujung hidung mancungnya ke puncak hidung Hermione yang berbintik-bintik. Hembusan napas harum Harry menggelitik kulit Hermione tatkala penyihir berdarah campuran itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. _

_Kalimat yang sampai detik ini terus menghantui pikiran Hermione._

_"Walau aku menjauh darimu dan berkeliling dunia, aku pasti tak bisa menemukan gadis lain. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu, Hermione. "_

Terpekur menatap bayangan wajah sayunya di kaca cermin, Hermione menarik napas panjang. Harry benar-benar membuktikan janjinya itu. Janji untuk menjauh dari dirinya maupun janji tak akan mencintai gadis lain selain dirinya.

Setelah mengutarakan isi hatinya di malam musim panas itu, Harry langsung mendaftar ke Akademi Auror dan meminta ditempatkan di Albania, negara yang terletak di kawasan Eropa Tenggara. Dari kasak-kusuk yang ditangkap kuping Hermione, Harry sangat serius bekerja dan tak pernah menghiraukan ajakan berkencan yang dilayangkan sejumlah Auror wanita yang mengaguminya.

Awalnya, tekad Harry untuk berdinas di Albania sempat ditentang berbagai pihak, termasuk Ron yang enggan berpisah dengan sobat kentalnya itu. Walau banyak pihak menentangnya, Harry tetap maju terus pantang mundur. Menurut Harry, Albania merupakan lokasi kerja yang cocok baginya sebab negara berjulukan Tanah Air Burung Elang itu merupakan tempat persembunyian favorit para penyihir hitam yang melarikan diri pasca kekalahan Voldemort.

Hermione sendiri mengetahui alasan itu hanya dalih yang dibuat Harry untuk menghindarinya. Hermione yakin Harry pergi jauh dari Inggris karena tak bisa berdekatan lagi dengannya. Dengan dirinya yang dalam waktu dekat akan segera menikah dengan teman baiknya sendiri.

Hermione meringis miris mengenang alasan di balik kepergian Harry yang mendadak itu. Seharusnya Harry tak perlu seganas itu menghindarinya. Ron, yang semula disangka Harry bisa membahagiakan Hermione ternyata tak bisa menunaikan janjinya. Pelan tapi pasti, Ron mengalami perubahan perilaku dan pola pikir. Transformasi menjijikkan yang terjadi seiring dengan keputusan Ron untuk merintis karier sebagai pemain Quidditch profesional.

Memang, sebulan setelah Harry ditempatkan di Albania, Ron bergabung dengan Chudley Cannons, tim Quidditch yang tengah bergulat keluar dari papan bawah klasemen. Sejak kedatangan Ron, prestasi klub berkostum oranye itu melesat tajam.

Aksi-aksi penyelamatan gawang yang dilakukan Ron menjadikan tim yang berbasis di kota Chudley itu merangkak naik ke puncak klasemen. Bersaing ketat dengan jawara Liga Quidditch Inggris, Puddlemere United yang diperkuat bintang-bintang Quidditch kelas kakap.

Tak heran, berkat penyelamatan heroiknya, Ron langsung dikukuhkan menjadi pahlawan tim. Popularitas Ron pun makin menjulang. Setiap kali berpergian, pria yang gemar menyumpah-nyumpah itu tak pernah lepas dari kawalan barisan penggemar wanitanya. Fans maniak yang makin menggila sebab Ron selalu memberi angin pada mereka.

Bukan cuma sekali Hermione memergoki Ron menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pemuja sintingnya itu. Tak cuma sekali Ron membatalkan janji pertemuan dengan Hermione karena harus menghadiri sesi jumpa pers maupun temu penggemar. Puncaknya, Ron mengutarakan niatnya untuk menunda rencana pernikahan.

Penundaan yang terus berlangsung hingga memasuki tahun ketiga. Penundaan yang akhirnya memaksa Harry pulang kampung permanen untuk menggertak Ron agar bersikap jantan.

Penundaan yang membuat Hermione harus turun tangan dan memaksa Ron untuk menunaikan janjinya. Pemaksaan yang berlangsung musim panas lalu di halaman belakang markas Chudley Cannons. Pemaksaan yang terbawa-bawa ke dalam mimpi buruknya barusan.

Mimpi mengerikan yang masih membayang di benaknya sampai sekarang.

Memikirkan kata mengerikan membuat Hermione teringat akan profil tuan rumahnya yang misterius itu. Penyihir berwajah tampan pucat yang memiliki tawa dingin melengking. Tawa dan senyum tipis yang sepertinya pernah dilihat Hermione di masa silam.

Bukan cuma menakutkan, di mata Hermione, cowok penyelamat nyawanya itu juga tak tahu adat dan gemar memaksakan kehendak. Entah sudah berapa kali Hermione harus melipatgandakan benteng pertahanan pikirannya dari serbuan Mantra Legillimency yang disorongkan cowok berambut sehitam tinta cumi-cumi itu. Untung saja sejak masa sekolahnya Hermione ulet mempelajari Mantra Occlumency sehingga ia bisa melindungi otaknya dari pembajakan pikiran.

_"Lalu, apa yang kau takutkan? Terbongkarnya cinta segitigamu?"_

Ingatan tentang tudingan itu membuat daftar kecacatan watak tuan rumahnya kian bertambah panjang di mata Hermione. Cinta segitiga apanya. Biar begini-begini juga, Hermione sangat menjunjung prinsip kesetiaan cinta. Sebagai lulusan asrama Gryffindor, pantang bagi Hermione untuk mengkhianati maupun menduakan pasangannya.

Selain itu, sudah lama Hermione memupus gejolak cinta yang dirasakannya pada Harry. Kini, perasaan yang ada di dada Hermione setiap kali melihat siluet tegap Harry adalah rasa sayang tulus antar saudara. Kasih murni yang sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan gelora asmara.

Harry sendiri juga bersikap setali tiga uang dengan Hermione. Setiap kali bersua Hermione di The Burrow saat liburan Natal, tak pernah sekalipun Harry menggoda Hermione untuk berbuat maksiat. Meski seringkali Harry menatapnya penuh damba, Harry tetap menghormati keputusan Hermione untuk menunaikan janji yang dibuatnya bersama Ron.

Janji yang pada akhirnya membawa Ron ke gerbang kematian.

"Oh, sudahlah Hermione! Berhentilah meratap. Kau kan bisa mencari Pembalik Waktu esok pagi dan kembali untuk mengubah takdir Ron," seru Hermione lantang. Bersamaan dengan kumandang tekad itu, cacing perut Hermione ramai-ramai berdemonstrasi menuntut pembagian ransum makanan.

"Oke, baiklah. Sekarang aku akan segera keluar dan makan malam," ujar Hermione mantap, mengusap perutnya yang berkelontangan. Melihat bagian bawah kemeja pinjamannya sedikit terlipat, Hermione pun menunduk untuk membenahinya. Di saat itulah mata coklatnya menangkap pergerakan samar di sela-sela pintu kamar mandi. Gerakan melata yang diikuti suara mendesis-desis.

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione berteriak kaget melihat puluhan ular berbisa beraneka ukuran yang sudah berbaris rapi mengelilinginya. Pupil mata mereka berkilap kejam dan bersinar dengan satu tujuan menakutkan. Memagut Hermione sampai mati.

Kedua kaki Hermione terasa lemas seakan tak bertulang. Menguatkan dirinya untuk bersikap tenang, perlahan-lahan Hermione mengangsurkan lengannya ke arah kabinet, tempat di mana dirinya meletakkan tongkat sihir kayu pohon anggurnya.

Pergerakan jemari Hermione terhenti ketika suara desisan kencang berhembus dari arah kabinet. Melirik sekilas, Hermione nyaris pingsan ketika menyadari seekor ular besar tengah membelit dan menduduki tongkat sihirnya. Membuat dirinya lumpuh tanpa perlindungan sekecil apapun.

"Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan," ratap Hermione kalut. Memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik dari masalah pelik yang merundungnya itu. Tanpa tongkat sihir, Hermione tak ubahnya kodok kecil tak berkaki di sarang ular berbisa.

Melakukan Mantra Panggil jelas tak mungkin sebab Hermione tak mempunyai tongkat sihir cadangan mengingat mantra sekecil apapun mensyaratkan pemakainya untuk menggenggam sebatang tongkat sihir. Pun begitu halnya dengan mantra non-verbal yang baru bisa dilaksanakan jika pelafalnya mencengkram tongkat sihir.

Dari detik ke detik, dari menit ke menit, desisan puluhan ular berbisa itu semakin kencang dan bising. Membuat Hermione harus menutup kedua kupingnya dengan telapak tangannya. Berupaya mengunci memori menyeramkan yang pernah dialaminya saat berperang melawan ular kesayangan Voldemort, Nagini. Ular betina raksasa yang membelit tubuhnya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang tak dimengertinya.

"Tidak, tidak! Hentikan! Jangan ingatkan aku!" jerit Hermione. Pekikan ngilu yang sia-sia sebab ingatan tentang Nagini kembali berputar di otaknya. Ingatan tentang insiden yang terjadi di tangga Aula Besar, jelang detik-detik kejatuhan Voldemort.

_"Hermione, itu dia. Nagini," ujar Ron, menunjuk ular jumbo berwarna hijau yang tengah merayap mengikuti jejak tuannya yang tengah bertempur melawan Harry._

_Mengambil dua buah batu dari tumpukan puing-puing di kakinya, dengan sekuat tenaga Hermione melempar batu itu ke arah Nagini. Sesaat setelah batu tersebut mengenai kepala dan ekornya yang bermotif berlian, ular betina itu menengok marah ke arah Hermione dan Ron yang berdiri di dekat tangga. Sorot murka yang langsung berganti menjadi binar gembira. Kilap girang yang selama sepersekian detik menggulingkan ketenangan hati Hermione._

_"Bagus, dia mulai mendekati kita. Aku akan bersembunyi agar bisa menyerangnya tiba-tiba dengan taring Ular Basilisk," bisik Ron, berhati-hati beringsut menjauh ke balik tangga._

_Mengangguk pasti, Hermione terus mengawasi Nagini yang mendekat ke arahnya sambil berdesis-desis riang. Desisan yang seakan-akan menyiratkan kalau ular sebesar paha orang dewasa itu bahagia karena bisa menuntaskan harapan majikannya._

_Mendepak semua pikiran melantur yang merajai benaknya, Hermione memfokuskan diri pada pergerakan Nagini. Tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat sihir terasa gemetar. Tangan kiri Hermione, yang tersembunyi di balik baju kian erat menggenggam taring Basilisk, gigi runcing ular Salazar Slytherin yang bisa memusnahkan sebagian jiwa Voldemort yang bersemayam di balik kulit bersisik Nagini._

_Saat jarak antara dirinya dengan Nagini semakin mendekat, Hermione melihat Ron bersiap-siap meloncat untuk menusukkan taring Basilisk ke tubuh ular bergigi tajam itu. Sayangnya, sebagai ular sihir kebanggaan Voldemort, Nagini rupanya bisa berpikir dan bertindak cepat. Dalam sekejap mata, ular berbisa itu mengibaskan ekor besarnya, menggulingkan Ron ke bawah tangga._

_"Ron! Roon!" teriak Hermione, ngeri melihat tubuh Ron menggelinding ke bawah tangga seperti bola salju._

_Jeritan histeris Hermione terhenti ketika Nagini memalingkan mukanya yang berbentuk segitiga ke arahnya. Mata kuning ular yang namanya terinspirasi dari ular kobra betina raksasa di legenda Hindu dan Buddha itu mengawasi Hermione lekat-lekat. Tatapan menyeluruhnya membuat Hermione terduduk lumpuh tak berdaya._

_Hermione hanya bisa membelalak shock tatkala tubuh dingin Nagini melingkarinya perlahan-lahan. Belitan yang anehnya terasa halus dan penuh kelembutan, berbeda dengan kisah-kisah pembelitan ular raksasa yang selama ini Hermione baca di berbagai ensiklopedia._

_Ketika mata kuningnya bertabrakan dengan mata ngeri Hermione, Nagini membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan bisa dan taringnya yang berkilauan. Di saat Hermione mengira dirinya bakal disantap bulat-bulat, Hermione merasa kepala Nagini mengelus pipinya. Desisan halus pun bergaung di dekat kuping Hermione yang memucat._

_Desisan yang terpotong tatkala Neville Longbottom mendadak muncul dan melemparkan mantra yang mengenai tubuh Nagini. Mantra yang membuat ular asal Albania itu beringsut berang menuju Neville yang menatap garang sambil menggenggam kencang pedang Godric Gryffindor. Pedang sakti bertahtakan mirah delima yang dengan sekali sabetan sukses memenggal kepala ular betina yang desisan terakhirnya terus membayangi memori Hermione. _

_Desisan bahagia yang sampai sekarang tak bisa dimengerti Hermione._

"Hentikan! Stop! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Seiring dengan teriakan nelangsa Hermione itu, keanehan menyelubungi puluhan ular yang tadinya berencana mematuk Hermione sampai membiru. Desisan murka mereka teredam, berganti menjadi bunyi halus berdesir.

Membuka matanya yang tadi terkatup rapat, Hermione membelalak tak percaya melihat ulah lusinan ular berbisa itu. Puluhan ular bertaring tajam yang tadi berada dalam posisi menyerang kini bergelung jinak layaknya bola. Pupil mata mereka memicing menatap Hermione, terus memandang tak berkedip seakan-akan baru pertama kali melihat manusia berambut cokelat lepek yang gemetaran seperti daun kering.

Menangkupkan tangan di dadanya yang masih berderu kencang, Hermione mengerling ke arah kabinet. Ke arah seekor ular hitam besar yang menunggangi tongkat sihirnya. Seperti rekan-rekannya yang bergelung lunak di lantai, ular besar itu tanpa diminta beringsut menjauh dari tongkat sihir Hermione.

"Shuh. Ya, hush, hush, sana pergi," usir Hermione halus, bersikap seakan-akan ular hitam gelap itu adalah anjing pudel jinak yang bisa diperintah-perintah. Setelah si ular hitam raksasa itu merayap turun dari kabinet, tanpa membuang waktu Hermione menyambar tongkat sihirnya.

Mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke sekawanan ular yang bergulung-gulung menatapnya, batin Hermione terjebak dalam dilema. Setelah tongkat sihir andalannya, tongkat sihir yang baru dibuat Mr Garrick Ollivander untuk menggantikan tongkat sihirnya yang hancur saat Perang Besar berada di tangannya, sudah sepatutnya Hermione melemparkan Mantra Vipera Evanesca untuk membinasakan puluhan ular bertaring tajam itu.

Namun, pandangan menyerah yang bersarang di mata reptil berbahaya itu membuat Hermione mengurungkan tekadnya. Bagi Hermione, menyerang pihak yang sudah mengibarkan bendera putih merupakan tindakan paling pengecut yang menjijikkan.

Atas dasar itulah, Hermione pelan-pelan beranjak menuju pintu kamar mandi. Mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya yang terjalin di tangan kanan, Hermione memutar kenop dengan tangan kirinya yang gemetaran. Setelah pintu terbuka, tanpa ba-bi-bu Hermione langsung menghambur dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

Menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya di balik daun pintu kayu tua itu, Hermione berjuang menata napasnya yang sesak. Helaan napas yang kembali memburu ketika suara dingin yang membekukan sum-sum mengalun dari arah samping kanannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat, Miss Granger?"

* * *

Merapikan tumpukan buku yang berserakan di atas meja persegi panjangnya, Tom tersenyum puas. Sebentar lagi, Hermione Granger, penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang membuat perasaannya terombang-ambing itu akan segera lenyap dari muka bumi.

Setelah Hermione digigit sampai mati oleh puluhan ular berbisa ciptaannya, Tom akan mentransfigurasi mayat Hermione menjadi sebuah batu. Batu yang nantinya akan dicemplungkan Tom ke sungai berlumpur. Tempat di mana seharusnya penyihir berdarah sampah seperti Hermione dimakamkan.

Membuka pintu lemari kayu tuanya, Tom memasukkan buku-buku favoritnya ke dalam lemari. Mata hitam pekatnya tertumbuk pada sebuah buku tipis bersampul kulit hitam. Buku harian yang menjadi Horcrux pertamanya. Buku yang merupakan manifestasi dari ambisinya untuk memurnikan Hogwarts dari populasi berpembuluh lumpur seperti Hermione Granger.

"Hermione..."

Tom menggumamkan nama Hermione berulang-ulang. Nama yang anehnya meluncur mulus dari mulutnya seperti larutan gula manis. Nama yang ajaibnya membuat batin Tom terasa hangat seakan-akan diselubungi mantel wol terbaik sedunia.

"Idiot!" rutuk Tom, meletakkan kembali buku harian yang dibelinya sewaktu kecil di toko buku Muggle di Vauxhall Road, London itu. Buku harian yang memuat sebagian jiwa sucinya. Jiwa yang ditanamkan seusai kematian Darah Lumpur jelek, siswi asrama Ravenclaw, si tengil Myrtle.

Si tengil Myrtle...

Ya, wujud penyihir Darah Lumpur macam Myrtle itulah yang membuat Tom melonggarkan pengawasannya sehingga mau repot-repot membawa Hermione ke dalam tempat tidurnya. Selama ini, Tom memandang Darah Lumpur sebagai kaum buangan yang busuk luar dalam. Jelek di penampilan luar dan kotor di bagian organ dalamnya.

Tipikal suram yang jelas-jelas sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hermione yang manis, berkarakter dan cerdas luar dalam.

"Hentikan! Bukan saatnya memikirkan gairah, nafsu atau apapun namanya itu," hardik Tom pada dirinya sendiri, menggebrak pintu lemari kayu hingga menutup.

Mengutuki hormon testosteron yang sempat merajai otaknya, Tom mengatur santap malamnya di atas meja persegi panjang dengan jentikan tongkat sihir. Sembari bekerja, otak jenius Tom terus berkelana mengingat kembali komitmen yang dibuatnya semasa kecil. Komitmen untuk memupus semua perasaan kasih sayang yang memuakkan.

Rasa cinta yang tak pernah dicicipinya semenjak mata hitamnya menatap dunia.

Wajar saja jika Tom apatis dan skeptis pada hal berbunga-bunga yang dinamakan cinta itu. Tom yang yatim piatu dan ditelantarkan ibunya sejak bayi diasuh dengan cara kekerasan dan sarat ketidakadilan oleh si pemilik Panti Asuhan Wool, Mrs Cole. Wanita tinggi kurus bertampang kejam itu selalu membentak dan memarahi Tom sejak masa balita.

Bagi Mrs Cole, Tom, yang tak pernah menangis sejak bayi dan jarang berbicara dianggap sebagai anak aneh yang kurang waras. Untuk menjinakkan tabiat Tom yang suka membangkang, Mrs Cole sering memberi Tom hukuman fisik maupun caci-maki tak manusiawi. Jenis hukuman yang tak pernah diterapkan Mrs Cole pada dua anak yatim piatu kesayangannya yang pintar menjilat, Amy Benson dan Dennis Bishop.

Mengenang dua bocah yatim piatu yang sering menghina dan membuatnya naik darah itu, bibir Tom membentuk senyuman puas. Sejak Tom menyadari kemampuan supranatural yang dimilikinya, nasib kedua anak Muggle tak tahu diuntung itu langsung berubah total.

Amy yang manja dan Dennis yang gemar merajuk kini tak ubahnya cangkang tanpa nyawa. Kejiwaan mereka rusak total setelah disiksa Tom di dalam gua besar tepi pantai. Gua tempat di mana Tom dengan leluasa mempraktekkan talenta sihir hitamnya yang mengerikan. Sihir khusus yang diwarisinya sebagai penerus darah Salazar Slytherin.

Mengawasi daun jendela yang berembun, memori Tom memutar balik insiden yang terjadi saat darmawisata di tepi pantai. Insiden yang membuatnya yakin bahwa dirinya hidup hanya untuk menikmati jeritan penderitaan sesamanya.

_Melangkah dengan gerakan seringan debu, Tom mendekati dua bocah yatim piatu yang tengah asyik bermain pasir di tepi pantai. Deru ombak yang memecah karang terdengar memekakkan telinga. Bercampur baur dengan bunyi burung camar yang berseliweran di atas kepala mereka._

_Setibanya di dekat Amy dan Dennis, dengan sengaja Tom menendang istana pasir yang susah payah dibuat gadis berkepang dua itu. Membelalakkan mata hijau dalamnya ke arah Tom yang tersenyum keji, Amy berdiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Berteriak-teriak memaki Tom dan mengancam akan mengadukan perbuatan Tom ke Mrs Cole._

_"Kau jahat, Tom! Aku pastikan kau dilarang makan malam selama seminggu," sembur Amy murka, kulit mukanya yang sepucat susu tampak memerah. Dennis, yang tak mau kalah ikut-ikutan menghardik teman sekamarnya itu. Lengannya yang tergolong gemuk untuk anak seusianya bahkan mendorong-dorong bahu kurus Tom._

_Melihat tangan Dennis bertengger di bahunya, seringai mengejek Tom berganti menjadi rengutan tajam. Mata hitamnya berkilat jahat, menyorot penuh dendam ke wajah Dennis yang dipenuhi bintik-bintik coklat._

_"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku!"_

_Gertakan Tom tak menyurutkan agresi Dennis. Bersama-sama dengan Amy, bocah cowok yang lebih tinggi dari Tom itu menendang-nendang dan melemparkan seember pasir ke arah Tom. Pasir yang secepat kilat memantul balik ke arah mereka._

_"Arggh!" _

_Amy dan Dennis berteriak bersamaan, mengucek-ngucek mata mereka yang perih tersambar pasir. Tindakan kalut yang membuat kedua anak bandel itu tak menyadari gerakan cepat Tom yang dengan sekuat tenaga menjambak kepangan Amy. Menyeret gadis kecil malang itu menuju gua besar yang ditemukan Tom saat berjalan-jalan kemarin malam._

_"Dennis! Tolong aku!" Amy menjerit-jerit ketakutan, menggapai-gapai tangan Tom yang menjambak rambutnya. Tindakan yang berbuah sia-sia sebab dengan kekuatan setara setan mengamuk, Tom terus melangkah, menyeret Amy yang meronta-ronta kesakitan. _

_Kendati Amy menjerit-jerit seakan-akan tubuhnya dikuliti, tak ada satu orang pun yang mendengarnya. Sebelum menyiksa Amy, Tom yang memiliki bakat melatih dan memerintah hewan telah mengultimatum burung-burung camar agar berkaok ribut. Kerusuhan yang efektif menyamarkan jerit dan isak tangis Amy yang mengiba-iba.  
_

_Tom yang memahami perilaku sok ksatria Dennis yakin bahwa bocah berambut keriting kaku itu pasti berlari mengejar Amy ketimbang melapor pada Mrs Cole yang berada di penginapan dekat pantai. Kebodohan dan sikap sok pahlawan yang membuat skenario balas dendam Tom terlaksana tanpa banyak hambatan._

_Sengaja memperlambat derap kakinya, Tom menunggu hingga Dennis mendekat ke arahnya. Tatkala jarak di antara mereka menipis, secara tiba-tiba Tom menjambret kemeja Dennis, mencekik bocah gempal itu hingga tersengal-sengal. _

_Setelah musuh bebuyutannya itu megap-megap kekurangan napas, Tom menerbangkan tubuh Dennis dengan kekuatan Telekinesis yang dimilikinya. Mengayun-ayunkan Dennis ke segala arah, Tom terus menyeret Amy yang mulai kehabisan suara._

_Selama perjalanan berat menuju gua terpencil itu, Tom tak kenal lelah menambah penderitaan dua anak yatim piatu nahas itu. Berbekal bakat sihirnya, medan berbatu terjal yang hanya bisa dilalui oleh pendaki handal bisa dijalani Tom dengan mudah._

_Saat tiba di ceruk gua, tanpa belas kasihan Tom melempar tubuh menggigil Amy ke dalam gua. Disusul dengan tubuh Dennis yang meraung-raung ketakutan. Berdiri tegak di atas dua bocah Muggle yang senantiasa menjahatinya, Tom mengilaskan senyum dingin. Senyum tak berperasaan yang kian melebar ketika Amy menangis tersedu-sedu memohon belas kasihannya.  
_

_Merapalkan bahasa Parseltongue yang sejak lahir menjadi bakat alaminya, Tom memicing senang menyaksikan segerombolan ular merayap memasuki mulut gua. Tak menggubris rengekan pilu Amy, Tom memerintahkan ular-ular berbahaya itu untuk segera membelit tubuh mungil Amy yang meringkuk ketakutan._

_ Lolongan ngeri Amy karena tubuhnya dirambati lusinan ular kian bertambah panjang ketika binatang berbahaya lain seperti kelabang, semut besar dan laba-laba ikut-ikutan menggerayanginya._

_Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Amy yang merintih-rintih kesakitan, Tom menendang kepala Dennis yang masih tergolek. Menyadarkan bocah bermata biru itu dari pingsan sesaatnya. _

_Tak membiarkan Dennis mencerna apa yang terjadi, Tom mengangkat tubuh kelebihan gizi Dennis dengan kekuatan Telekinesis-nya. Setelah menerbangkan dan mempermainkan Dennis yang menggerung ketakutan ke segala arah, Tom akhirnya menggantung bocah yang sudah terkencing-kencing di celana itu di dekat sarang kelelawar._

_"Kau tahu, Dennis? Inilah yang aku lakukan pada kelinci Billy Stubs. Menggantung dan mencekiknya sampai mati dengan tali di atas kasau," bisik Tom keji, mengawasi tubuh terbalik Dennis dengan sorot kelamnya yang sedingin kutub Utara._

_"Tapi, tenang saja, kau tak akan kucekik sampai mati. Aku lebih suka melihatmu gila seumur hidup. Aku lebih bahagia jika bisa menyaksikan kalian berdua dicekam ketakutan tak berujung selama-lamanya," desis Tom lancar, menjentikkan ujung jari dan memerintahkan gerombolan kelelawar untuk menyerang bocah yang tengah mengemis-ngemis minta ampun itu._

_Bersandar di dinding gua yang dingin, Tom dengan santai menyaksikan penderitaan dua mangsanya. Penderitaan yang mengakibatkan goncangan jiwa permanen bagi keduanya. Penderitaan yang tak pernah terungkap ke permukaan sebab dengan lihainya Tom menutupi fakta dengan kemampuan hipnotisnya. _

_Selain itu, sifat Mrs Cole yang kikir juga menjadi poin tambahan bagi Tom untuk menutupi kejahatannya. Oh ya, wanita berkulit pucat itu memang shock melihat kedua anak favoritnya pulang dalam kondisi tubuh penuh bekas luka gigitan. Namun, Mrs Cole tak bisa berkutik sebab Amy dan Dennis yang sudah dihipnotis Tom mengaku kalau luka itu terjadi karena kenakalan mereka yang nekat menjelajahi gua terkucil. _

_Setelah menyadari ketidakwarasan jiwa Amy dan Dennis pun Mrs Cole menolak berbuat banyak. Dengan alasan tak ada dana untuk membiayai pengobatan Amy dan Dennis di Rumah Sakit Jiwa, wanita berambut abu-abu itu mengurung dua bocah apes itu di bangsal terpencil. Ruangan yang jauh dari tatapan bengis Tom maupun pandangan ingin tahu para tamu panti._

Teriakan Hermione yang nyaring memupus ingatan Tom tentang aksi brutal yang dilakukannya semasa kecil itu. Melirik sekilas ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat, Tom menyeringai puas.

Rupanya, penyiksaan yang pernah menimpa Amy telah berlangsung di dalam kamar mandi kecil itu. Tapi, berbeda dengan Amy, mungkin Hermione agak sulit ditundukkan. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Hermione merupakan seorang penyihir yang bisa merapalkan Mantra Vipera Evanesca.

"Yah, lafalkan saja Mantra Vipera Evanesca sesukamu, Darah Lumpur," ujar Tom sinis, berjalan pelan ke dekat kamar mandi. Menikmati setiap rintihan lirih yang terdengar di dalamnya. Meresapi desisan marah ular mematikan yang tunduk di bawah kuasanya.

"Aku sudah memantrai ular-ularku dengan Mantra Gemino. Mereka akan membelah diri dan bertambah dua kali lipat jika terkena Mantra apapun," kekeh Tom senang, memuntir-muntir tongkat kayu sihirnya di antara sela-sela jari.

Saat ini, Tom benar-benar bersyukur dirinya diberkahi kejeniusan di atas rata-rata. Mantra Gemino sejatinya hanya bisa diterapkan pada obyek mati atau benda tak bergerak. Namun, berkat sokongan penelitian intensif plus bakat dan keahliannya dalam mengkombinasikan kutukan, Tom bisa menambah daya kerja Mantra Gemino ke sosok makhluk hidup.

"Tidak, tidak! Hentikan! Jangan ingatkan aku!"

Rengekan nestapa Hermione membuat Tom sedikit tersentak. Jangan ingatkan aku? Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah Hermione pernah mengalami saat-saat genting di mana tubuhnya dicengkram ular?

Memicing mengamati daun pintu kamar mandi, Tom mencibir pedas. Yah, sudah pasti Hermione pernah merasakan momen horor seperti itu. Penyihir berdarah kotor seperti dirinya pastilah memiliki banyak musuh dari kalangan ras murni. Seteru yang bukan tak mungkin memakai ular lambang Slytherin untuk menakut-nakuti gadis berhidung mungil itu.

"Hentikan! Stop! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Cibiran sengit Tom kian bertambah runcing mendengar cicit permintaan yang dikeluarkan dengan nada bergetar itu. Seenaknya saja Darah Lumpur seperti Hermione Granger mengultimatum ular-ular ciptaannya untuk berhenti menyiksanya.

Berbeda dengan hewan lain yang masih sedikit memberontak padanya, Tom memiliki dominasi mutlak di kalangan ular. Sejak balita, binatang melata berdarah dingin itu rutin menyambanginya. Bukan sekali dua kali ular besar merayap masuk ke kamar kumuh Tom di panti asuhan hanya untuk bergelung manja seperti kucing piaraan.

Kekuasaan Tom pada makhluk yang gemar berganti kulit itu kian berlipat sejak dirinya sadar bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan berbicara dengan ular. Bahasa Parseltongue yang hanya diwariskan pada keturunan asli Slytherin maupun penyihir-penyihir hitam paling disegani.

"Oh ya, silahkan berteriak dan meratap sekencang-kencangnya, Miss Hermione Granger. Ular-ular ciptaanku hanya mau tunduk padaku. Meskipun kau menguasai bahasa ular sekalipun, kau tak bisa mematahkan dominasiku pada mereka," sindir Tom lugas, memasukkan tongkat sihirnya dan bergerak menuju meja persegi panjang. Bersiap-siap menyantap makan malamnya yang mulai mendingin.

Belum sempat Tom menjejalkan pinggulnya di kursi, keheningan janggal yang menyeruak dari balik pintu kamar mandi mengusik ketenangannya. Kegembiraan yang dirasakan Tom karena bisa memberi pelajaran mematikan bagi gadis yang telah mengaduk-aduk perasaannya itu menyusut ketika kenop pintu kamar mandi berputar kencang.

Sejurus kemudian, daun pintu pun terkuak lebar, memperlihatkan tubuh gemetar Hermione yang pucat pasi.

Tubuh gemetar seorang gadis yang harusnya sudah mati tersiksa di dalam kamar mandi.

Kemurkaan karena skenarionya gagal membuat Tom tak bisa mengontrol tindak-tanduknya. Bergerak ke arah Hermione yang terengah-engah, Tom menggemeretakkan rahangnya. Mati-matian menahan ledakan amarah yang bisa meluluhlantakkan kamar sempit itu dalam hitungan detik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat, Miss Granger?"

Sedetik setelah sindiran dingin itu mengalun dari bibir tipis Tom, Hermione berpaling cepat ke arah tuan rumahnya yang misterius itu. Mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang menggigil, Hermione menancapkan tatapan curiga ke arah Tom.

Walau cuma bertatapan selama beberapa detik, iris coklat hangat Hermione yang terkunci dengan bola mata hitamnya yang tak bercahaya mampu membuat nadi Tom berdesir. Getaran aneh yang memaksa Tom memikirkan ulang semua rencana dan taktik jitunya untuk melenyapkan nyawa Hermione.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan? Kau sengaja mengirim serdadu ular itu untuk menyerangku?" tanya Hermione bertubi-tubi, beringsut-ingsut menjauh dari tubuh atletis Tom yang membeku.

Menelengkan kepalanya, Tom dengan lihai memasang kembali topeng simpatiknya yang sempat lepas itu. Menyunggingkan senyum prihatin, Tom menatap Hermione yang mencengkram tongkat sihirnya dengan sikap defensif.

"Merlin, bagaimana mungkin aku setega itu menghadiahimu ular mematikan? Bagiku, tamu adalah ratu yang harus dijamu," ungkap Tom ramah, menyembunyikan api kemarahan yang bergolak di tungku hatinya. Bara yang timbul karena lagi-lagi gadis di depannya ini mengombang-ambingkan ketenangan logikanya.

"Mana kutahu?! Siapa tahu kau penyihir hitam berdarah murni yang berniat bersenang-senang dengan membantai penyihir kelahiran Muggle sepertiku," balas Hermione garang, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke dada bidang Tom.

"Ya Tuhan, Miss Granger. Tenang dulu. Aku bertanya bagaimana kau bisa selamat sebab aku tadi melihat seekor ular masuk ke kamar mandi. Sebelum aku sempat menolongmu, kau sudah keluar duluan," urai Tom simpatik, menyelipkan senyum persuasif di sudut bibirnya.

"Bukan seekor ular! Tapi puluhan ekor! Merlin, itu kamar mandi atau penangkaran ular sih?" rutuk Hermione nyaring, mengencangkan pegangan di tongkat sihirnya.

"Wah, aku tak tahu mereka datang dari mana. Mungkin sarang mereka terbenam salju hingga mengungsi ke sini," jelas Tom sekenanya. Ucapan tak berbudi Tom jelas menggelembungkan emosi Hermione. Memicingkan matanya, Hermione mengibas-ngibaskan tongkat sihirnya, berusaha menghalau tarikan aneh yang tiba-tiba menghantamnya.

Sadar daya hipnotisnya tak mempan, Tom mengangkat kedua tangannya. Berpura-pura menyerah kalah, Tom beranjak mendekati Hermione yang mundur teratur ke belakang. Pergerakan yang terhenti setelah lutut Hermione membentur ranjang besi Tom yang tadi ditidurinya.

"Jangan mendekat! Kalau kau mendekat, tanggung sendiri akibatnya!" semprot Hermione membabi-buta. Memercikkan bunga api dari tongkat sihirnya. Permainan bunga api yang memunculkan kilap merah mengerikan di iris pekat Tom.

"Ck, ck, ck, Miss Granger. Kau benar-benar singa Gryffindor sejati," puji Tom, melengkungkan alis melihat ekspresi terpana yang terpahat di wajah merona Hermione.

"Dengan menilik sikapmu saja aku sudah tahu kalau kau salah satu penghuni Gryffindor," tutur Tom, membendung mual yang menggerogoti perutnya. Rasa ingin muntah yang selalu mencuat setiap kali nama Godric Gryffindor, penyihir kurang kerjaan yang doyan memperjuangkan nasib penyihir Darah Lumpur itu disebut-sebut.

"Ya, aku lulusan Gryffindor! Dan kau pasti ular culas Slytherin. Bukan begitu?!" tantang Hermione, mendongakkan hidung berbintik-bintiknya tinggi-tinggi. Hidung mungil yang sedari tadi menghantui alam fantasi Tom.

"Bingo, tepat sekali, Sayangku. Aku dari Slytherin. Tapi, tak seperti dugaanmu, aku berdarah campuran, bukan darah murni," jawab Tom halus, masih tercekat menyaksikan aura kemarahan Hermione yang menggetarkan sukmanya. Sensasi kuat nan berkarakter yang diam-diam membuat Tom mengangkat topi.

"Darah campuran? Tapi, lagakmu sok sekali. Kau bahkan tak mau berkenalan atau mengucapkan namamu," delik Hermione, masih menyorongkan tongkat sihirnya ke jantung Tom yang terbungkus kemeja katun biru gelap.

Untuk sesaat, pertanyaan basa-basi Hermione menghentikan debur jantung Tom yang berdetak kencang. Deru yang muncul karena terpesona melihat kekuatan tekad gadis bertubuh kecil yang tampak ringkih itu. Merenung sesaat, Tom akhirnya membuka bibir tipisnya, menjawab pertanyaan penyihir mungil yang masih melotot gahar ke arahnya itu.

"Tom. Namaku Tom," ungkap Tom, langsung mengaum marah dalam hati karena bisa-bisanya menyemburkan nama Muggle yang dibencinya itu. Nama murahan yang seharusnya dikubur dalam-dalam.

Bukankah seharusnya ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lord Voldemort? Julukan yang selalu diucapkan pesuruh-pesuruh setianya. Sebutan yang pas untuk penyihir paling bengis dan mematikan seperti dirinya?

"Tom... Tom," ulang Hermione, menggumamkan nama tersebut berkali-kali sembari memaku tatapannya ke arah Tom yang tengah mengernyit heran.

Brengsek! Tom merutuk dalam hatinya. Meskipun berulang kali menyangkal, Tom tak bisa berkelit bahwa ia memilih memperkenalkan diri sebagai Tom sebab ia menginginkan nama pemberian ibunya itu diucapkan dengan penuh kasih seperti itu. Diucapkan dengan penuh kelembutan oleh penyihir yang mulai menggoyahkan komitmen awalnya untuk tak mengenal gairah cinta itu.

Menggeram pelan untuk membendung lonjakan emosi baru yang menjajah hatinya, Tom membuka pintu kamar mandi yang berpenerangan minim. Memasuki ruang sempit kamar mandi dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan, Tom membidikkan tongkat sihir kebanggaannya ke kumpulan ular yang melingkar jinak di sudut ruangan.

Melambaikan tongkat sihirnya di udara, Tom mengucapkan mantra non-verbal yang langsung memusnahkan ular-ular tak berguna itu. Mantra berbalut kemarahan yang pastilah terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi ular-ular malang itu. Terbukti dengan desisan memilukan yang terdengar seiring dengan kobaran api yang menghanguskan tulang.

Hermione meringkik takjub melihat dahsyatnya mantra yang dirapalkan tuan rumahnya. Tuan rumah beraura aneh yang mengaku-aku bernama Tom itu. Nama yang sepertinya tak asing lagi bagi telinga Hermione. Dengan mengesampingkan Tom si penyihir bungkuk pemilik bar dekil Leaky Cauldron, Hermione yakin pernah mendengar orang terdekatnya menyebut nama pasaran itu dengan penuh kebencian.

Berpaling menatap Hermione yang masih berpikir keras, Tom menyelipkan tongkat sihirnya di dalam saku celana. Beranjak mendekat, tanpa sungkan Tom merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Hermione yang memekik terkejut.

"Nah, satu masalah sudah beres. Sekarang, saatnya kita makan malam dan menenangkan ular berisik di perutmu itu," ujar Tom, tergelak geli ketika Hermione balas memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Menggiring Hermione ke meja persegi panjang, dengan _gentle_ Tom menarik bangku dan mempersilahkan Hermione untuk duduk. Tak mempedulikan tatapan menyeluruh Hermione, Tom menggoyangkan tongkat sihirnya. Membuat makan malam buatannya yang tadi dingin menjadi berkepul hangat dalam satu jentikan.

Hermione yang sudah kelaparan mau tak mau meneteskan air liur melihat parade makanan yang sangat menggiurkan itu. Tak mau berlama-lama membiarkan cacing perutnya berdemonstrasi, Hermione langsung menyantap sepiring kentang dan telur orak-arik pedas. Saking antusiasnya melahap makanan, Hermione sampai tak menyadari senyum kemenangan yang bertengger di sudut bibir tipis Tom.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Miss Granger?"

Mendongakkan wajahnya, Hermione dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap Tom yang tengah melipat tangannya di dada. Mengangguk-angguk antusias, Hermione menyeka ujung mulutnya dengan serbet kotak-kotak yang terletak di samping gelas jus labu kuningnya.

"Enak sekali. Kau benar-benar pandai masak, Tom. Bumbu apa yang kau pakai sehingga jadi selezat ini?" tanya Hermione bersemangat, menelan suapan terakhir telur aduk pedasnya.

Seringaian puas Tom makin bertambah lebar mendengar sanjungan sekaligus pertanyaan itu. Berdiri dari bangkunya, Tom mendekati Hermione yang masih menelan pelan-pelan semangkuk kecil puding pisang.

Menaruh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu mungil Hermione, Tom memaksa Hermione untuk menatapnya. Menatap iris hitam kelam yang dipenuhi sinar merah menyala yang menari-nari.

"Aku menambah bumbu rahasia paling kuat sedunia, Miss Granger. Ramuan Kebenaran dan sejumput Serbuk Hipnotis. Ramuan yang kusebar saat menghangatkan makanan tadi dengan tongkat sihirku."

Sendok dan garpu Hermione berdenting jatuh, meninggalkan dengung nyaring yang terdengar jelas di kamar temaram itu. Mata Hermione terbeliak kaget mencerna penjelasan itu.

Merlin! Ramuan Kebenaran dan Serbuk Hipnotis? Dosis ganda untuk memperlancar proses interogasi. Dosis berlipat yang membuat penyihir kepala batu pun takluk tak berdaya.

"Apa... Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Hermione terbata-bata, bersumpah akan mendidik cacing perutnya dengan jalan berpuasa sebulan penuh jika bisa lolos dari cengkraman penyihir tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot berpuas diri itu.

Menundukkan wajahnya, Tom berbisik lembut dan menciumi daun telinga Hermione yang bergetar. Hembusan napas harumnya menembus pori-pori Hermione ketika lantunan keinginannya terucapkan.

"Aku ingin informasi detail mengenai masa depanku, Hermione."

Jantung Hermione berlompatan membentur-bentur katupnya mendengar Tom memanggilnya Hermione dengan penuh keintiman seperti itu. Merlin, bagaimana bisa Tom mengetahui nama asli yang dirahasiakan itu? Nama yang disembunyikan Hermione dengan alasan privasi.

"Masa depan apa?" bisik Hermione kalut, berjengit ketika Tom mulai menciumi garis rahangnya. Belaian erotis yang membuat Hermione kian lunglai dan tak bisa bergerak sesenti pun.

"Masa depanku sebagai Lord Voldemort, Hermione," gumam Tom serak, menyusuri bibirnya di sekitar sudut bibir Hermione yang berkedut terkejut.

"Vol... Voldemort?"

"Ya, Voldemort," ulang Tom, merenggut halus rambut lebat Hermione yang masih lembap, mendekatkan wajah pias Hermione dengan sudut bibirnya yang membentuk seringai nakal.

Dengan penuh kelembutan, jemari ramping Tom menelusuri lekuk tengkorak Hermione, melumat erangan terkejut Hermione dengan ciuman panasnya yang dominan dan menuntut.

Mengakhiri ciuman posesifnya yang membuat Hermione terengah-engah, ibu jari Tom dengan mesra menelusuri bibir bawah Hermione yang bergetar. Mata hitam Tom yang menghipnotis bertatapan dengan iris coklat Hermione yang semakin lama semakin meredup. Tersenyum jumawa, Tom mengelus pipi Hermione dengan jarinya yang dihiasi cincin antik Gaunt.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai interogasinya, Hermione."

* * *

**A/N:** _Review_ dong#nyebar Bubuk Hipnotis...


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih banyak untuk para _reader_, _follower_ serta _reviewer_ yang setia membaca, mengikuti dan meninggalkan jejak pesan di _fic_ ini. Dukungan kalian adalah motivasi yang sangat berarti.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Warning:** _Dark Romance_.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Setelah menempatkan kursinya di samping Hermione yang masih membeku, Tom bersiap-siap menggeber proses interogasinya. Sesi tanya jawab super penting yang berkaitan dengan takdir masa depannya sebagai Lord Voldemort, penyihir hitam paling ditakuti dan dihormati. Penyihir terkuat sejagat yang menurut alam mimpi Hermione telah musnah tanpa sisa dalam pertempuran besar yang terjadi puluhan tahun mendatang.

Tersenyum tipis mengamati raut wajah Hermione yang mengerjap tak fokus, mata Tom dengan rakus menelusuri postur Hermione yang terbalut kemeja putih gading miliknya.

Awalnya, di jam-jam pertamanya bersama Hermione, Tom sempat didera kemarahan luar biasa karena tak kuasa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis bergigi besar itu. Namun, seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, Tom akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya memuaskan hati dengan menatap Hermione sedetail mungkin.

Selain lelah berperang dengan akal sehatnya, Tom punya alasan lain mengapa dirinya berminat memandangi Hermione lekat-lekat dari sudut kaki hingga ujung rambut. Tanpa tahu penyebabnya, Tom selalu merasa bahagia jika matanya bisa menangkap perubahan mimik muka Hermione yang ekspresif.

Seperti saat ini misalnya. Berbalut kemeja miliknya yang kebesaran dan kedodoran, Hermione terlihat sangat seksi di mata Tom. Belum lagi dengan rambut lembap dan agak megar sehabis keramas serta bibir basah akibat ciuman agresifnya barusan, Hermione terlihat seperti habis bercinta gila-gilaan semalam suntuk.

Mengerang rendah dan membuang pikiran tak patut yang menggerayangi otaknya, Tom memusatkan perhatian pada pertanyaan yang bakal diajukannya. Mengelus pipi Hermione yang sehalus satin dengan jemarinya, Tom menyodorkan pertanyaan sederhana. Pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dilayangkan sejak awal dirinya melihat Hermione di ujung jalan seberang apartemennya.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu?"

Mengerjap sekali, iris coklat Hermione yang meredup menatap bola mata hitam Tom yang berkilap. Menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, memberi akses bagi Tom agar lebih leluasa menjelajahi garis rahang dan lehernya dengan belaian jemari, Hermione menjawab dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione Jean Granger, Tom bergumam dalam hati. Benar-benar nama yang indah dan enak diucapkan. Nama yang sangat sesuai dengan sosok gadis manis yang bercokol di hadapannya ini. Nama mengagumkan yang memiliki banyak simbol dan makna dalam berbagai bahasa.

"Apa kau tahu arti dari namamu itu, Hermione?" tanya Tom pelan, terus membelai tulang pipi Hermione dengan gerakan jemarinya yang selembut sayap kupu-kupu. Tindakan intim yang seumur-umur baru kali ini dilakukannya.

Meski baru pertama kali memegang pipi seorang gadis, bukan berarti Tom kurang pergaulan alias tak populer di lingkungannya. Saat bersekolah di Hogwarts, selain memiliki banyak teman wanita yang senantiasa mendampinginya di berbagai kesempatan, Tom juga punya gerombolan pengagum. Fans maniak berparas elok dan bertubuh molek yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

Kendati dirinya dikelilingi puluhan bahkan ratusan perempuan cantik, tak ada satu pun dari gadis-gadis berdarah murni itu yang bisa membangkitkan minatnya untuk melakukan rayuan maupun cumbuan fisik.

Berbeda dengan sosok mungil dan rapuh yang ada di depannya ini. Siluet penyihir berpembuluh lumpur yang seharusnya teronggok seperti sampah penuh belatung di kakinya. Namun, bukannya menyepak jauh-jauh Hermione dari sisinya, tanpa bisa dihindari Tom malah terus berusaha mendekatkan diri, persis seperti debu tersedot mesin penghisap.

Bahkan, jika mau jujur, sejak pertama kali bertatap muka, Tom sudah diserang keinginan untuk membelai, menyentuh dan menciumi lekuk tubuh Hermione. Hawa nafsu tak terkira yang sejauh ini bisa dibasmi bermodal keteguhan dan kekuatan tekadnya.

Tanpa menghentikan rabaan jarinya, Tom mencermati gerakan kepala Hermione yang mengangguk berkali-kali. Saat menjelaskan asal usul namanya dengan gamblang, sesekali binar bola mata Hermione yang tadi surut dihantam Mantra Hipnotis berkobar menyala. Sinar garang yang mengisyaratkan perjuangan hebat Hermione untuk menangkal semua perintah yang disebarkan pria rupawan di depannya itu.

Pertempuran dahsyat yang sejauh ini dimenangkan sihir hipnotis Tom yang tak ada duanya. Terbukti ketika bahu Hermione yang tadi menegang berubah merunduk selaras dengan untaian kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari tenggorokannya.

"Hermione bisa berarti Sang Pembawa Pesan, diambil dari nama Hermes, Dewa Pembawa Pesan dalam mitologi Yunani. Hermione juga merupakan nama anak perempuan dari wanita tercantik sejagat, Helen of Troy," jelas Hermione tenang, tersirat sedikit kebanggaan dalam nada suaranya.

Menarik napas singkat, Hermione kembali meneruskan ceramahnya. Penjelasan bersemangat yang disambut Tom dengan seringai antusias.

"Hermione juga berasal dari kata Latin, _Eloquence_ yang berarti cerdas dan pandai. Di _The Winter's Tale_, cerita karya sastrawan Inggris, William Shakespeare, Hermione merupakan nama seorang Ratu cantik dari Sisilia," papar Hermione, sedikit terengah saat menyelesaikan pemaparannya yang menggebu-gebu itu.

Sudut bibir Tom naik ke atas mendengar penggambaran komplet tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit, kekaguman Tom akan kekuatan watak dan luasnya pengetahuan Hermione mulai membukit.

Belum lagi dengan kedigdayaan Hermione untuk melawan Mantra Hipnotis yang disemburkan padanya. Pertahanan mental yang membuktikan bahwa gadis berambut ikal lebat itu bukanlah penyihir kacangan yang mudah ditundukkan.

Semua keunggulan tersebut membuat Tom harus berjuang mati-matian melawan sisi primitif yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Sisi yang terus meraung memerintahkan Tom untuk menguasai Hermione sepenuhnya, jiwa maupun raga.

"Kau benar-benar gadis pintar dan berotak brilian," bisik Tom lembut, menyelipkan sehelai ikal coklat Hermione yang mencuat keluar ke balik telinganya. Mengamati bibir Hermione yang berkedut, isyarat bahwa gadis keras kepala itu tengah berusaha berteriak memerangi perangkap hipnotis yang menjeratnya, Tom kembali meneruskan interogasinya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Voldemort, Hermione?"

Sesaat setelah pertanyaan itu keluar, mata Hermione berpijar dalam sorot penuh kemenangan. Sinar yang padam seiring dengan hembusan tatapan hipnotis yang diarahkan iris hitam kemerahan Tom padanya.

"Harry berhasil membunuh Voldemort. Voldemort mati menjadi seonggok debu."

Mengepalkan tangannya, Tom sekuat tenaga menahan keinginan menggoyang-goyangkan pundak maupun berteriak kencang di kuping Hermione, membantah pernyataan kontroversial barusan.

Walau sudah mendengar tentang nasib dirinya dari percakapan mimpi antara Hermione dengan si rambut jerami Ron Weasley, Tom masih belum mau percaya dirinya yang disebut-sebut sebagai penyihir paling cermat dan mematikan bakal menerima suratan nasib menyedihkan seperti itu.

Menghembuskan napas untuk meraih ketenangan yang sempat pupus, Tom melonggarkan kepalan tinjunya. Mungkin dirinya di masa depan menerima guratan nasib mengenaskan seperti itu, tapi kehadiran Hermione yang tak disangka-sangka ini pasti bisa mengubah garis kematiannya. Takdir yang jelas-jelas tak sesuai untuk penyihir hebat seperti dirinya.

Usai bara emosinya reda, Tom mengarahkan perhatiannya ke jemari Hermione yang terlipat rapi di pangkuan. Mengangkat tangan Hermione, Tom menelusuri telapak tangan Hermione dengan ibu jarinya. Usapan yang pastilah mengirimkan gelombang elektrik tingkat tinggi dan mampu membuat wanita normal manapun di dunia pingsan tak berdaya karenanya.

"Oh ya? Lalu, bagaimana bisa si Harry ini memusnahkan Voldemort?" seru Tom sinis, melengkungkan alis hitamnya yang sempurna. Nada skeptis dan mengejek terdengar jelas dari intonasi suaranya. Getar penghinaan membabi buta yang terlahir dari kemurkaan terpendam.

"Voldemort binasa karena kami berhasil menghancurkan ketujuh Horcrux-nya. Jiwanya yang sakit dan cacat membuat fisiknya lemah dan mudah ditumpas," ungkap Hermione, sedikit bergetar saat Tom menciumi telapak tangannya.

Menghentikan kecupan mesranya di tangan Hermione, mata hitam Tom menyipit segaris. Tujuh Horcrux? Jadi, selain buku harian yang menjadi Horcrux pertamanya, Tom di masa depan rupanya telah membagi jiwanya ke dalam enam medium lain yang berbeda. Medium penyegel jiwa abadi yang selama ini dianggap Tom sebagai solusi untuk hidup fana selamanya.

Wadah jimat khusus yang ternyata tak ada gunanya mengingat tiga sekawan tak tahu diuntung itu bisa dengan gampangnya membumihanguskan Horcrux semudah menepuk sekumpulan lalat lumpuh tak bersayap.

"Tujuh Horcrux? Apa saja ketujuh Horcrux itu?" balas Tom galak, meremas keras jemari Hermione yang terjalin dengan tangannya. Kencangnya remasan itu membuat kernyitan nyeri tercetak jelas di dahi Hermione yang bersimbah keringat.

"Buku harian Riddle, cincin Gaunt, piala Helga Hufflepuff, diadem Rowena Ravenclaw, liontin Salazar Slytherin, si ular betina Nagini dan Harry," sengal Hermione, tampak tak nyaman dengan belitan tangan Tom di jemarinya.

Jawaban menyeluruh Hermione menyita perhatian Tom sepenuhnya. Dari ketujuh barang yang disebutkan itu, Tom mengenali lima di antaranya. Buku hariannya yang tersimpan rapi di lemari kayu tuanya, cincin yang melekat di jari kanannya, diadem yang dari penelusurannya semasa bersekolah di Hogwarts tersembunyi rapat di ceruk pohon hutan Albania hingga liontin dan piala yang menurut gosip dimiliki oleh Hepzibah Smith, pelanggan setianya yang paling tua dan genit.

Namun, ular betina Nagini dan Harry? Dua benda terakhir itu benar-benar mengusik sisi keingintahuan Tom. Rasa penasaran yang harus dituntaskan detik itu juga tanpa terkecuali.

"Nagini dan Harry? Apa maksudnya itu? Katakan yang sebenarnya!" perintah Tom tegas. Didorong ketidaksabaran tingkat akut, ultimatum tanpa ampun yang biasanya hanya diucapkan Tom di depan pembantu-pembantu Death Eaternya yang menyedihkan akhirnya terlontar juga.

Bahu Hermione bergidik sebentar mendengar kebrutalan dalam instruksi Tom itu. Aura jahat dan berkuasa yang merebak dari pori-pori Tom makin menambah gelap atmosfer kamar sempit berpenerangan minim tersebut.

"Nagini itu ular betina raksasa asal Albania yang setia mendampingi Voldemort. Sedangkan Harry adalah Horcrux Voldemort yang terakhir. Horcrux yang tercipta karena secuil jiwa Voldemort bersemayam di tubuh Harry. Jiwa yang terserap saat Voldemort gagal membunuh Harry di masa balita," cicit Hermione, makin mengkerut di bawah tatapan menusuk Tom yang tak kenal ampun.

Mengilaskan senyum singkat, Tom melonggarkan pegangannya di jemari Hermione yang memerah. Mengusap telapak tangan Hermione, Tom mengirimkan gerakan menenangkan yang membuat getaran di pundak Hermione terhenti.

Tersenyum samar, Tom memikirkan penjelasan Hermione barusan. Jadi, di masa depan, dirinya memiliki ular betina setia yang berasal dari Albania, negara kawasan Eropa Tenggara yang kabarnya dihuni banyak penyihir hitam berpengalaman.

Negara yang dalam waktu dekat bakal disambangi Tom untuk memperluas cakrawala sihir hitamnya. Negara yang rencananya bakal dijadikan Tom sebagai pelabuhan pertama dalam menancapkan dominasi ilmu hitamnya.

Kemudian, Harry. Pria yang sedari tadi disebut-sebut Hermione dengan penuh kasih sayang. Cowok yang katanya berpostur serupa dengannya itu. Mungkinkah kemiripan fisik tersebut diakibatkan oleh secercah jiwa sakralnya yang berdiam di badan Harry? Jiwa yang masuk tanpa disengaja saat dirinya gagal menuntaskan misi?

Menggigit dan mengisap perlahan jemari Hermione yang masih agak memerah akibat cengkramannya tadi, tangan kiri Tom yang menganggur menarik leher Hermione. Memaksa gadis berambut semak itu untuk merapat semakin dekat ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Kedekatan posisi mereka membuat Tom bisa menghirup jelas aroma tubuh Hermione yang berpadu dengan bau sabun mandi favoritnya. Kombinasi wangi semerbak yang untuk sesaat membuat logika Tom ngadat seperti mesin kekurangan pelumas.

Berusaha menghalau aroma menggiurkan yang membuat angannya berputar-putar, Tom meneruskan prosesi tanya jawabnya. Melepaskan jemari Hermione yang dikecupnya, mata hitam Tom mengamati sinar di iris coklat Hermione yang timbul tenggelam akibat hantaman hipnotis yang dilayangkannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu yang sebenarnya dengan Harry dan Ron? Apa cuma sekedar teman biasa semata?" tanya Tom blak-blakan, agak gundah menanti jawaban yang bakal meluncur dari bibir Hermione yang sedikit terbuka.

Bibir semanis madu yang tadi dilumatnya dalam ciuman posesif yang panjang dan bergairah. Ciuman panas memabukkan yang jika memungkinkan ingin dilakoni Tom sepanjang hayatnya.

"Harry itu cinta pertamaku. Sedangkan Ron adalah calon suamiku."

Alis Tom naik ke atas mendengar jawaban tersebut. Mengusap bibir bawah Hermione dengan ujung jarinya, otak Tom mencerna penuturan Hermione tersebut.

Jika ditinjau dari cara Hermione menyebutkan nama Harry, sepertinya gadis bersurai coklat itu masih menyimpan perasaan istimewa pada cinta pertamanya itu.

Namun, jika Hermione masih menyayangi Harry, mengapa ia memilih menikah dengan Ron Weasley, pria berotak udang dan tak berpendirian itu? Pria yang berdasarkan alam mimpi Hermione lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan barisan penggemar wanitanya?

"Apa kau masih menyukai Harry, Hermione? Dan apakah Harry juga mencintaimu?"

Mengangguk mantap sekali, simbol bahasa tubuh untuk menyatakan persetujuan, Hermione menatap balik mata hitam Tom yang menyipit murka. Kemarahan nyata yang terpancar dari iris hitam Tom membuat Hermione tersentak ke sandaran kursi seiring dengan bunyi denting gelas dan piring yang berjatuhan dari atas meja persegi panjang.

Melirik sekilas ke arah tumpukan beling yang berserakan di lantai, Tom memejamkan matanya untuk mengontrol ombak kemarahan yang meruap dari tubuhnya. Gelombang energi yang mampu membuat benda apapun di sekitarnya hancur dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Setelah gelora kemarahan dan kecemburuannya sedikit menyusut, Tom membuka kelopak matanya. Menangkap dagu Hermione dengan jarinya, Tom mendesak gadis yang meringkuk di hadapannya itu untuk menatap pijar merah yang menyala di iris hitamnya.

"Jika kau dan Harry saling menyayangi, lalu kenapa kau berniat menikahi Ron?" selidik Tom galak, makin mengencangkan tekanan jarinya di dagu Hermione yang bergidik ngeri.

"Aku dan Harry memang saling menyayangi, tapi aku juga menyukai Ron. Aku harus menikah dengan Ron karena sudah terikat janji dengannya," tukas Hermione lemah.

Sudut bibir tipis Tom melesak ke atas, membentuk seringai sinis. Rupanya, jiwa Hermione tak sepolos dugaannya selama ini. Penyihir berdarah lumpur ini rupanya penganut prinsip sekali merengkuh dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Bisa jadi setelah menikah dengan Ron, Hermione tetap menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan Harry, pria cinta pertamanya itu.

"_My, my, my_. Kau benar-benar singa kecil yang nakal, Hermione. Berani bermain api dengan lelaki," gumam Tom serak, merangkul kepala Hermione dengan tangan kanannya.

Didorong keinginan janggal untuk menghapus semua jejak sentuhan yang pernah ditaburkan Harry dan Ron di diri Hermione, Tom menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Hermione yang terekspos. Menggeram halus, Tom menggigit lembut leher dan daun telinga Hermione, melahap dengan rasa lapar yang tak tertahankan.

"Pintar sekali kau, Hermione. Mempermainkan perasaan teman-teman priamu seperti itu," ejek Tom parau, terus menggoda telinga Hermione yang sensitif dengan belaian panasnya.

Sindiran tersebut rupanya membuat akal sehat Hermione yang tadi berada di bawah kendali Tom sedikit terlepas dari kungkungannya. Menggeliat kencang, Hermione berjuang menjauhkan diri dari pagutan mulut Tom yang terus mengulum telinganya dengan bernafsu.

"Aku bukan perempuan seperti itu. Aku tak pernah bermain api atau mempermainkan perasaan lelaki," bantah Hermione lantang, terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman bibir Tom yang semakin menggila.

Menghentikan aktivitasnya, Tom memandangi wajah Hermione yang memerah. Bola mata coklat Hermione yang tadi bersinar buram kini berbinar garang. Tersenyum samar mencermati ekspresi berang yang menggemaskan itu, Tom menangkup wajah Hermione dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oh ya? Benarkah kau tak pernah bermain api? Lalu, mengapa sekarang kau membuatku terbakar?" tukas Tom, mengusap-usap bintik-bintik di sekitar hidung Hermione dengan ibu jarinya. Seiring setiap belaian, hidung Hermione berkedut marah, membuat logika Tom kian tenggelam ke dasar hasrat.

Mengerang rendah, Tom menggantikan usapan jemarinya dengan sapuan bibirnya. Di setiap ciumannya yang membara, Tom berbisik menggumamkan nama Hermione. Nama seorang gadis yang membuat dirinya tersangkut putaran riak menghanyutkan. Gelombang memusingkan yang semakin menguat seiring dengan kedekatan mereka.

Puas mencetak jejak bibirnya di bintik-bintik hidung Hermione, Tom mengangkat wajahnya. Mencermati paras Hermione yang masih mengerut sebal, Tom mengalihkan sasarannya ke satu-satunya bagian wajah Hermione yang ingin dipujanya habis-habisan.

"Katakan, apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Hermione? Kau membuatku terbakar seperti ini," geram Tom parau, menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah Hermione sebelum melumat mulut Hermione dalam ciuman rakus yang liar dan menuntut.

Ledakan gairah Tom menjadikan selubung hipnotis yang menaungi Hermione pecah berhamburan. Tersadar dari jeratan sihir yang membungkusnya, Hermione mendorong dada Tom dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas. Membuat penyihir tampan berambut hitam legam itu terhempas keras ke sandaran kursi.

Bersandar di kursi menata napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, Tom merutuk di dalam hati. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Tom kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu sukses mengeksekusi mangsa-mangsanya dengan kemampuan hipnotis yang sejak lahir sudah menjadi bakat alaminya itu.

Namun, kali ini hasilnya benar-benar berbeda. Tanpa bisa dielakkan, Tom makin terseret jauh dan malah terhipnotis energi Hermione. Aura khas yang pelan tapi pasti membangkitkan insting protektif dan posesif dalam dirinya. Hasrat kepemilikan yang selama ini selalu dihindari Tom sejauh mungkin.

Di saat Tom tengah membenahi logika dan kekuatannya, Hermione yang sudah terbangun dari perangkap hipnotis tanpa membuang waktu bangkit dari kursinya. Namun, belum sempat Hermione menyambar tongkat sihirnya yang tergeletak di meja dekat mangkuk puding pisang, jemari ramping Tom mencekal lengannya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Hermione nyaring, meninju dada Tom dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya. Perjuangan sengit yang berujung sia-sia sebab dari segi kekuatan fisik, Tom jelas lebih unggul dari Hermione. Tak butuh tempo lama, Tom berhasil memasung Hermione dalam dekapan eratnya yang sekuat borgol baja.

Menangkup dagu Hermione dengan jempol dan telunjuknya, Tom memaksa gadis yang tengah berontak mati-matian itu untuk mendongakkan wajah ke arahnya. Memasung mata Hermione dengan iris hitam gelapnya yang dihiasi kilap merah, Tom tersenyum samar.

Tadinya, Tom mengira bisa meraih semua informasi yang diperlukannya dengan metode tanya jawab yang menjadi keahliannya selama bertahun-tahun. Namun, dengan kondisi tak memungkinkan seperti ini, Tom harus mengganti strateginya selekas mungkin.

Jika tetap melanjutkan proses interogasi, Tom yakin pertahanan dirinya cepat atau lambat bakal bobol mengingat setiap pergerakan bibir Hermione membuat akal sehatnya seakan lenyap disaput ombak hasrat.

Mengusap pipi Hermione yang memanas, Tom melipatgandakan dosis hipnotisnya, bersiap-siap memakai jurus Mantra Legillimency. Mantra Pembuka Pikiran yang sudah dikuasai Tom sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

Meskipun di awal pertemuan mereka, Hermione mampu melindungi memorinya dari serbuan Mantra Pembuka Pikiran, Tom yakin kali ini Hermione tak akan mampu bertahan. Dengan Ramuan Kebenaran serta sihir hipnotis dosis tinggi, Tom yakin segel pelindung pikiran Hermione bisa ditembusnya dengan mudah.

"Sudah waktunya kita berhenti bermain-main, Hermione. Sekarang saatnya untuk bertindak serius," tandas Tom tegas, terus mengunci Hermione dengan pandangan matanya yang menohok.

Sejurus setelah pernyataan itu dilontarkan, tubuh Hermione langsung terasa lemas seperti tak bertulang. Menggendong Hermione dalam rengkuhannya, Tom beranjak menuju ranjang besinya yang dingin. Membaringkan Hermione yang setengah tak sadarkan diri dengan hati-hati, jemari Tom mengusap tetesan peluh yang membanjiri dahi Hermione.

Mendekatkan pelipisnya ke jidat Hermione yang lembap, Tom bergumam pelan. Hembusan napas hangatnya membuat anak-anak rambut yang bercokol di sekitar kening Hermione berdesir halus.

"Nah sekarang, buka dirimu seutuhnya untukku, Hermione. Biarkan aku masuk ke memori dan hatimu. Seutuhnya…"

* * *

Mengamati profil Hermione yang tertidur kelelahan, Tom meletakkan kedua tangan di lututnya. Setelah melalui perjuangan panjang dan bertele-tele, mengingat kebebalan tekad Hermione untuk melawannya, Tom akhirnya bisa meraup beberapa informasi berharga mengenai masa depannya.

Ya, cuma beberapa...

Tak seperti harapannya, Hermione tak mau mematuhi bujukan membuka diri seutuhnya. Meskipun diacak-acak hipnotis dan Mantra Legillimency tingkat tinggi, kemauan Hermione untuk mengunci sejumlah memori patut diacungi empat jempol. Perjuangan tak kenal gentar itu membuat Tom hanya mampu menggeret beberapa informasi berharga.

Selain terbentur kekerasan jiwa Hermione, kegagalan Tom merampas semua informasi juga tak lepas dari keputusan membedah memori dengan jalur pelan dan lambat tanpa paksaan. Teknik lamban yang jelas-jelas bertentangan dengan prinsip Tom selama ini. Metode halus yang tak bisa dipungkiri terlahir dari keinginan untuk melindungi memori Hermione dari kerusakan permanen.

Menumpukan punggungnya di kursi, Tom memuntir tongkat sihir kayu pohon anggur milik Hermione. Puas meneliti kondisi fisik tongkat berinti urat jantung naga itu, Tom menjentik sekilas, mengamati letupan cahaya pelangi yang muncul dari ujung tongkat.

"_Well_, tongkat yang cukup bagus dan sering dipakai untuk melafalkan mantra baru yang lumayan sulit. Membuktikan kalau tongkat ini bukan pajangan semata," gumam Tom puas.

Menjejalkan kembali tongkat sihir itu ke dalam kantung kemeja Hermione, Tom dengan intens mengawasi hembusan napas Hermione yang bergerak tak stabil. Menunduk untuk merapikan anak rambut di dahi Hermione, Tom mengenang kembali lintasan kenangan yang berhasil dikurasnya.

Saat pertama kali melihat wujud dirinya di masa depan, Tom ingin menggeram gusar. Ia sama sekali tak mengira sosoknya di masa depan berubah angker seperti itu.

Bertubuh tinggi kurus seperti tengkorak, paras Tom yang menawan raib tak berbekas, berganti wajah cacat tanpa hidung dan pelupuk mata. Dengan pupil merah menyala, kepala botak penuh urat dan kulit seputih mayat, Tom di masa depan tak ubahnya seperti monster ular putih yang menakutkan.

Sebenarnya, Tom tak terlalu mempermasalahkan cacat fisik yang menyambanginya. Sepanjang ilmu sihir hitamnya terbukti paling sakti mandraguna, raga sejelek apapun pasti akan diterimanya dengan senang hati.

Sayangnya, meski terpaksa hidup berpuluh-puluh tahun dengan wujud horor seperti itu, Tom di masa depan tetap takluk di kaki bocah bau kencur macam Harry Potter. Anak kemarin sore yang dengan entengnya menghancurkan jasad kudus Tom menjadi serpihan debu tak berharga.

Harry Potter...

Memikirkan pemuda itu membuat sudut bibir Tom menukik ke atas. Tak heran jika di awal perjumpaan mereka Hermione sempat mengira dirinya adalah Harry. Secara sepintas lalu, ia dan Harry memiliki banyak kemiripan. Tak sekedar serupa dalam segi fisik, untuk isi hati pun baik Tom dan Harry sama-sama memiliki kesamaan.

Ya, seperti halnya Harry, Tom juga tertarik pada gadis bergigi bajing yang tengah mendengkur tak tenang dalam tidurnya itu. Gadis berdarah lumpur yang pelan tapi pasti mulai menggerogoti ketenangan batinnya.

Darah Lumpur...

Mengangkat tangan Hermione yang terkulai, Tom mencermati bekas luka yang terpampang di lengan kanan Hermione. Dengan ujung jarinya, Tom membelai goresan bertuliskan Darah Lumpur itu. Bekas guratan yang ditorehkan oleh belati bersihir hitam tingkat tinggi. Jenis kutukan yang membuat bekas luka sekecil apapun tak akan bisa hilang untuk selamanya.

Saat menelusuri nostalgia tentang bekas luka permanen itu, Tom sempat mengalami sedikit kendala. Batin Hermione yang tak mau mengangkat kembali ingatan itu menolak keras agresi memori yang terjadi. Namun, berbekal kesaktian sihirnya, Tom berhasil menyingkap sedikit memori kelam yang mati-matian dikubur itu.

Tatkala menyaksikan rekaman ulang tentang penyiksaan yang menimpa Hermione, Tom tak berhenti berdecak kagum. Kendati lengannya dikuliti dengan belati, Hermione tak sekalipun mengkhianati kepercayaan teman-temannya. Gadis berambut lebat itu bersikukuh menjaga rahasia tentang seluk-beluk ekspedisi perburuan Horcrux.

Petulangan berburu Horcrux yang berujung pada tewasnya Lord Voldemort, sang Pangeran Kegelapan...

Melepas lengan Hermione yang dihiasi tulisan Darah Lumpur, Tom merenungkan kembali berbagai data yang diperolehnya. Di masa depan, meski dirinya sempat berjaya dan menguasai dunia sihir dalam kegelapan, kehadiran Harry Potter, buah cinta dari pasangan James Potter dan penyihir kelahiran Muggle, Lily Evans membuat peruntungannya berubah.

Selain kehilangan raga sempurna dan dominasinya yang mendunia, Tom juga harus meregang nyawa di tangan anak ingusan tak berguna. Kekalahan yang ironisnya dipicu oleh kekuatan sihir yang selama ini dipandang sebelah mata olehnya. Energi cinta, ekspresi perasaan yang menurut pandangan si bawel Dumbledore merupakan jenis sihir terkuat yang tak bisa dikalahkan.

Cinta...

Tom nyaris muntah memikirkan bahwa kekuatan cinta-lah yang membuat nyawanya harus melayang seperti itu. Bagi Tom, cinta tak ubahnya sampah berbau menyengat. Di mata Tom, cinta hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka.

Tengok saja nasib ibunya yang bodoh itu, Merope Gaunt, penyihir berdarah murni keturunan langsung Salazar Slytherin yang mati menderita karena cinta. Cinta buta yang membuat Tom terlahir ke dunia sebatang kara...

Menegakkan tubuhnya, Tom mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya dengan ujung jari. Meski dirinya tak mempercayai cinta, tapi fakta yang terbentang di depan mata tak bisa dibantah sepenuhnya. Lima dekade yang akan datang, dirinya, Lord Voldemort yang ditakuti dipastikan punah dari dunia. Tercerabut seperti akar busuk oleh kekuatan cinta yang menaungi Harry Potter dan dua teman setianya.

"_Well_, jika cinta ini membunuhku, sudah sepatutnya aku mengubahnya bukan," bisik Tom pada dirinya sendiri. Gumaman pelannya mengisi keheningan, membuat sensasi mencekam kian berlipat ganda.

Seolah terpancing oleh aura gelap yang makin melekat, Hermione mengerang dalam tidurnya. Bintik keringat kian membasahi pelipis Hermione, seirama dengan rengekan yang terlontar dari kerongkongannya.

"Kita harus mencari Nagini, Ron..."

Mengernyit sekilas, Tom menyadari kalau gadis yang mendekam di ranjangnya itu tengah mengalami mimpi yang berkaitan dengan Nagini, ular betina raksasa yang menjadi salah satu Horcrux-nya. Ditilik dari gerakan tangan yang tak beraturan, mimpi tentang Nagini itu tampaknya sangat menghantui ketenangan batin Hermione.

Dibakar rasa penasaran dan keinginan memperbanyak informasi melalui agresi dunia mimpi, Tom mendudukkan pinggulnya di dekat bantal Hermione. Menyentuhkan pelipisnya di dahi Hermione yang dipenuhi peluh, Tom dengan mulus meluncur ke bunga tidur Hermione. Alam mimpi yang membawanya ke relung kastil yang pernah menjadi tempatnya membina ilmu semasa remaja.

Mencermati kondisi Hogwarts yang berantakan plus suara-suara kutukan beradu, Tom berasumsi dirinya tengah berada di kancah Perang Besar Hogwarts. Perang jilid dua yang berujung pada kehancuran rezim kegelapan yang dirintisnya.

Suara desisan gembira yang datang dari arah kakinya mengusik perhatian Tom. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari reruntuhan kastil, mata hitam Tom menangkap gerakan melata seekor ular besar betina. Ular raksasa bersisik hijau yang terus merayap ke atas tangga sambil berdesis menenangkan.

"_Tetaplah di tempatmu, My Lady._ _Aku akan segera menjemput dan membawamu ke pangkuan Tuanku."_

Kedua alis Tom bertaut mendengar desisan riang ular raksasa sebesar paha orang dewasa itu. Terus mengikuti jejak ular besar yang diyakini Tom adalah Nagini, ular miliknya di masa depan, Tom mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas tangga, mencari target sesungguhnya yang tengah diincar abdi setianya itu.

Tatkala matanya beradu pandang dengan iris coklat Hermione yang terbelalak ngeri menyaksikan ekor Nagini mengibas tubuh Ron Weasley, sudut bibir Tom menjulang ke atas. Rupanya, My Lady yang dimaksud Nagini adalah Hermione Granger si penyihir jenius berpembuluh lumpur.

Melewati tubuh Ron Weasley yang terjungkir-jungkir jatuh ke dasar tangga, Tom melangkahkan kakinya di samping Nagini yang merayap mantap. Dalam setiap desisan Nagini, Tom sedikit demi sedikit memahami arti Hermione bagi dirinya sekarang maupun di masa depan.

_"Jangan takut, My Lady, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Kau adalah Ratuku, satu-satunya pendamping hidup Tuanku."  
_

Ketika tiba di depan Hermione yang terduduk tak berkutik, Tom menyaksikan Nagini dengan perlahan-lahan membelit tubuh Hermione. Membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan taringnya yang berbisa, Nagini menyurukkan kepala segitiganya ke rambut Hermione yang meratap kalut. Lelehan bisanya yang menimpa leher Hermione langsung meresap dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

_"Bisaku akan melindungimu, My Lady. Mulai saat ini kaumku akan mematuhimu dan tak ada satu Death Eater pun yang bisa menyentuhmu."_

Tom tersentak saat desisan Nagini terpotong oleh sinar merah yang menghantam tubuh bersisiknya. Menengok ke belakang, Tom melihat seorang pemuda berwajah bundar menatap garang sambil mencengkram kencang pedang bertahtakan mirah delima. Pedang yang dalam sekejap mata memenggal kepala ular betinanya yang berharga.

Menyentak lepas dahinya, Tom memutus invansi dunia mimpi yang dilakoninya. Menatap Hermione yang masih tenggelam dalam petualangan dunia mimpi, seringai pemahaman terukir di sudut bibir tipis Tom.

Rupanya, Hermione bisa selamat dari gempuran puluhan ular ciptaannya di kamar mandi tadi karena perlindungan bisa Nagini yang merasuk ke pembuluh darahnya. Racun ular sihir terkuat di dunia yang secara otomatis menyegel Hermione dari serangan ular jenis apapun.

_"Kau adalah Ratuku, satu-satunya pendamping hidup Tuanku."_

Mengingat desisan Nagini itu, Tom tergelak pelan. Rupanya, baik sekarang maupun di masa depan, penyihir berambut subur yang tengah mendengkur ini telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Bagian yang demi misi mengubah takdir harus dipahami Tom secara lebih mendalam.

"Wah, wah, wah. Tak disangka ternyata kau punya kekuasaan sebesar itu, singa kecilku yang manis," bisik Tom pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke dahi Hermione yang lembap. Mencium pelipis Hermione, Tom menepuk lembut pipi Hermione, meminta gadis bertubuh mungil itu untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Bangun, Sayang. Ada hal yang ingin kupelajari darimu."

Sejurus setelah perintah itu dikumandangkan, mata coklat Hermione yang tadi terpejam rapat langsung terbeliak lebar. Merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Hermione yang bergidik, Tom membungkukkan wajahnya. Hembusan napas hangat Tom menerpa wajah Hermione saat lantunan instruksi lain keluar dari mulutnya.

"Buka memori tentang interaksi antara dirimu dengan diriku di masa depan!"

Jemari ramping Tom yang memainkan rambut Hermione terhenti tatkala gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tampaknya, bagi Hermione, kenangan tentang interaksinya dengan Voldemort merupakan jenis memori yang tak mau diingatnya. Terbukti ketika Hermione mati-matian membendung perintah yang dilesakkan Tom padanya.

Menghela napas singkat, Tom menatap mata Hermione yang masih sedikit tak fokus. Mencium halus kelopak mata Hermione, Tom berbisik pelan, membujuk Hermione untuk mematuhinya.

"Jangan melawanku, Sayang. Kau tak ingin memorimu rusak karena paksaan bukan? Ayo, buka pikiranmu secara sukarela untukku."

Seiring dengan getaran di bahunya, gelengan kepala Hermione makin kentara. Menunjukkan isyarat tanpa suara bahwa dirinya tak sudi merekonstruksi ulang ingatan tersebut. Salah satu memori yang pastilah kadar kenangannya sangat mengerikan bagi Hermione.

Mengangkat wajah Hermione yang kuyu, Tom tanpa ampun merenggut rambut Hermione. Menancapkan pandangan tajamnya, Tom memaksa Hermione untuk membuka selubung memori yang mati-matian dilindungi itu.

"Biarkan aku masuk ke dalam kenanganmu, Hermione! Cepat lakukan!"

Menjerit keras seraya memegangi kepalanya, pertahanan Hermione akhirnya jebol juga. Tanpa membuang waktu, Tom langsung merapalkan Mantra Legillimency. Mantra yang langsung membawanya ke dunia memori Hermione. Alam memori saat gadis berambut acak-acakan itu disiksa habis-habisan di Malfoy Manor.

Jika di zona mimpi Tom mengamati kejadian dengan sosoknya yang tembus pandang, di penjajahan memori kali ini Tom melihat semua kenangan langsung dari mata Hermione yang terbuka lebar.

Untungnya, meski dirinya seolah-olah berada di dalam tubuh Hermione, Tom tak merasakan sedikit pun rasa sakit yang tengah dialami penyihir bermata coklat itu. Penderitaan tak berujung yang ditimbulkan oleh hantaman Kutukan Cruciatus yang dilayangkan bertubi-tubi tanpa henti.

Menempatkan diri dengan nyaman di dalam memori Hermione, Tom menikmati semua fragmen yang tersaji di depannya. Adegan penuh siksaan dan bentakan menggelegar yang mampu membuat orang mati bangkit dari kuburnya.

"Kalian pasti menyusup ke dalam lemari besiku untuk mencuri pedang itu! Dasar pencuri berdarah lumpur!"

Melalui mata Hermione yang berkedut nyeri, Tom menatap sesosok wanita bertampang seram berpelupuk mata tebal. Wanita yang dari keterangan memori Hermione dikenal sebagai Bellatrix Lestrange, prajurit Death Eater yang paling sadis dan fanatik.

Terus menghujani tubuh Hermione dengan Kutukan Cruciatus, Bellatrix berteriak-teriak kalap sembari menunjuk pedang bertahtakan batu delima. Pedang yang dikenali Tom sebagai pusaka keramat milik pendiri asrama Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor. Pedang sakti yang di masa depan sukses menghabisi nyawa Nagini, salah satu Horcrux-nya yang paling berharga.

Melalui mata Hermione yang bergerak-gerak liar, Tom menyadari ada tiga penyihir berambut pirang perak yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan, tampak enggan terjun langsung ke arena penyiksaan yang menggetarkan bulu roma itu.

Di samping Bellatrix, Tom melihat seorang pria berkostum serba hitam menyeringai lebar. Berkacak pinggang dengan pongah, lelaki tegap berambut hitam tebal itu bersorak gembira, memberi dukungan pada Bellatrix untuk meningkatkan intensitas siksaan.

"Jawab aku, Darah Lumpur! Kalian mencuri pedang itu dari lemari besiku, kan!" bentak Bellatrix membahana, terus membidikkan tongkat sihirnya ke tubuh Hermione yang menggelepar kesakitan.

"Kami tak mencurinya! Pedang itu palsu!"

Diam-diam, Tom mengagumi kehebatan nyali yang diperlihatkan Hermione. Meski dirinya menderita karena siksaan Cruciatus, gadis bermata ekspresif itu tetap tak mengeluarkan air mata. Nada suaranya dalam memberikan jawaban pun tetap lantang dan tegas, tak menyiratkan keraguan dan ketakutan sedikit pun.

"Jangan bohong, Darah Lumpur!" hardik Bellatrix nyaring, mencengkram lengan kanan Hermione. Menancapkan belati sihir hitamnya, wanita bergigi tak rata itu mengoyak kulit Hermione, menggoreskan luka bertuliskan Darah Lumpur di lengan kanannya.

Dahsyatnya penyiksaan itu tak urung membuat erangan pilu terlontar dari tenggorokan Hermione. Meski melenguh kesakitan, mata Hermione tetap kering. Tak setetes pun air mata kekalahan bergulir dari sudut matanya.

Usai menguliti lengan kanan Hermione, Bellatrix yang puas mengetahui pedang Gryffindor itu bukan pedang asli tanpa ampun menyepak tubuh lunglai Hermione. Memamerkan seringai kejinya, Bellatrix mengangkat lengan kirinya dan menyentuh tato Tanda Kegelapan yang tercetak di sana.

"Pangeran Kegelapan sebentar lagi datang, Darah Lumpur. Kalian semua pasti tamat!" teriak Bellatrix kencang, kian mengeraskan tancapan hak sepatunya di telapak tangan Hermione yang berdarah-darah.

Bunyi keriut-keriut yang berasal dari langit-langit ruangan membuat kepala hitam Bellatrix terdongak ke atas, seiring dengan jatuhnya kandil raksasa yang dipenuhi lilin ukuran besar. Menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, Bellatrix tak mampu menghindar tatkala kandil raksasa itu jatuh berdebam menerjang tubuhnya.

"Hermione, cepat lari!"

Melalui mata Hermione yang mengerjap perih, Tom melihat Harry dan Ron berderap lari ke arahnya. Di dekat kaki Harry, seekor peri rumah bertampang menyedihkan sibuk melucuti tongkat sihir para penyihir yang teracung ke arah mereka.

"Harry! Ron! Dobby!" seru Hermione panik, bersusah-payah menyingkirkan tubuh Bellatrix yang menindih dirinya. Usaha yang berakhir percuma tatkala rambut coklat mekarnya ditarik paksa oleh Death Eater pria yang tadi berdiri di sebelah Bellatrix.

"Sir... kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Sir," Dobby mencicit kalut, mendekatkan tubuh pendeknya ke kaki Harry yang menjerit keras memanggil Hermione yang tengah dipiting dari belakang.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan meninggalkannya! Aku-"

Terduduk jatuh, Harry memegangi dahinya yang dihiasi luka berbentuk sambaran petir. Memanfaatkan kerentanan Harry, Dobby merangkul kaki Harry serta Ron dan langsung menghilang secepat kilat. Meninggalkan Hermione yang tengah mengerang-ngerang kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik paksa.

"Mereka meninggalkanmu, Darah Lumpur! Teman-teman yang kau anggap setia mencampakkanmu di rumahku ini. Rumah yang akan segera menjadi kuburanmu!"

Seorang penyihir pria berambut pirang panjang yang sedari tadi ngumpet di balik bayangan merangsek maju. Melihat perawakan dan parasnya, Tom meyakini kalau penyihir oportunis itu pastilah salah satu keturunan Abraxas Malfoy, teman pertama sekaligus pelayan utamanya di Hogwarts.

"Hah! Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang, Lucius!" bentak Bellatrix yang terengah-engah bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Menyingkirkan serpihan kaca dan merapalkan mantra untuk mengobati luka, Bellatrix memandang garang ke arah Hermione yang masih meronta-ronta tak berdaya.

"Bagus, Rodolphus. Kita berhasil mendapatkan Darah Lumpur ini! Pangeran Kegelapan pasti sangat senang!"

"Begitukah, Bella?"

Suara dingin melengking yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat seluruh penyihir yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Kurang dari sedetik, sesosok penyihir berkerudung hitam dengan kulit sepucat mayat melangkah menuju ajudan-ajudannya yang langsung bersujud di kakinya.

Melonggarkan kerudungnya, memperlihatkan wajah kejamnya yang tak manusiawi, Lord Voldemort mengitari ruangan dengan langkah perlahan. Di sampingnya, Nagini merayap pelan sembari mendesis-desis halus, mencermati seisi ruangan dengan pupil kuningnya yang bersinar tajam.

"Kau yakin sekali bisa membuatku senang, Bella. Apa kau berhasil menangkap Harry Potter?"

Pertanyaan tersebut menggantung beberapa saat di udara. Terus menundukkan wajahnya, Bellatrix menjawab dengan suara terbata-bata.

"Tidak, My Lord. Kami hanya bisa menahan Darah Lumpur Granger."

Sedetik setelah Bellatrix selesai memberi penjelasan, jeritan kesakitan membelah keheningan. Menggelepar di lantai seperti hewan disembelih, Bellatrix meraung-raung meminta ampun, memohon belas kasih dari sang majikan yang menatap hina ke arahnya.

"Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku, Bella? Bukannya sudah kuperintahkan bahwa Tanda Kegelapan hanya dipakai jika kalian berhasil menahan Potter?!"

Meratap-ratap memohon pengampunan, Bellatrix dengan tersengal-sengal menjelaskan bahwa mereka sempat menangkap Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley sebelum dua anak bawang itu berhasil dibawa kabur Dobby, si peri rumah durhaka. Mendengar penjelasan murahan seperti itu, amarah Lord Voldemort melesat ke titik didih. Terbukti dengan makin kencangnya volume jeritan penderitaan yang meluncur dari mulut Bellatrix.

Melambaikan tangannya, Lord Voldemort menghentikan siksaannya, memberi kesempatan bagi Bellatrix untuk menghirup napas kehidupan. Menancapkan pandangannya ke arah Hermione yang tengah berontak sekuat tenaga, Lord Voldemort memerintahkan prajurit wanitanya itu untuk bangkit dari lantai.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau Darah Lumpur seperti Miss Hermione Jean Granger ini bisa membuatku senang, Bella?"

Menelan ludah, Bellatrix yang berdiri goyah memberanikan diri menatap wajah tuannya. Memandangi paras hancur penyihir hitam yang masih menatap nista ke arahnya itu.

"Selama ini Potter bergerak leluasa karena dia dibekali pemikir jenius seperti Darah Lumpur Granger ini. Darah Lumpur inilah otak di balik pergerakan bawah tanah Potter. Dialah yang membuat perang gerilya Potter tetap bertahan sampai sekarang."

Tertawa melengking, Lord Voldemort melangkah mendekati Hermione yang mendongakkan wajahnya tinggi-tinggi. Kenekatan Hermione berbanding terbalik dengan Rodolphus Lestrange, Death Eater pria yang menawannya. Suami Bellatrix itu makin menciut dan menundukkan wajahnya tatkala Lord Voldemort kian merapat ke arahnya.

Melihat antusiasme majikannya, Bellatrix yang merasa dirinya di atas angin kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. Menuding Hermione dengan telunjuk runcingnya yang kotor, Bellatrix berdesis penuh konspirasi.

"Jika Darah Lumpur Granger ini tewas, Potter pasti lumpuh. Ketidakhadiran otak pemikir pasti membuat perlawanan Potter terhenti."

Menghentikan lajunya tepat di depan Hermione yang masih membelalak membangkang, Lord Voldemort menyeringai kejam. Pupil matanya yang merah menyala meneliti setiap inci wajah Hermione. Intensitas tatapan yang makin disambut Hermione dengan pelototan garangnya.

"Aku punya rencana lain, Bella. Sayang sekali jika penyihir sejenius ini mati sia-sia," desis Lord Voldemort, menjulurkan jari kurusnya ke arah Hermione yang langsung membuang muka.

"Apa... My Lord!" Bellatrix menjerit tak percaya saat jemari pucat Voldemort menangkap dagu Hermione. Seolah didorong kekuatan tak kasat mata, Bellatrix dengan berapi-api berderap maju, tak menghiraukan ratapan peringatan dari penyihir wanita berambut pirang panjang sepinggang yang duduk bersimpuh di sudut ruangan.

"My Lord, jangan kotori diri Anda yang suci. Darah Lumpur seperti ini tak layak bersentuhan dengan penyihir sehebat Anda," sengal Bellatrix, suaranya makin tercekat saat jemari pucat Lord Voldemort merayap menelusuri garis leher Hermione.

Hermione sendiri seolah tak terima dirinya disentuh Lord Voldemort. Mati-matian melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Rodolphus Lestrange, Hermione memekik lantang, memerintahkan penyihir yang tengah tersenyum bengis itu untuk segera menjauh darinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, monster busuk!"

Jika Lord Voldemort hanya terkekeh pelan, Bellatrix tampaknya tak terima tuannya dicaci-maki seperti itu. Merangsek garang, Bellatrix mengayunkan tangannya, bersiap-siap menggampar pipi Hermione yang memerah marah.

"Berani-beraninya kau, Darah Lumpur hina!"

Belum sempat tamparan Bellatrix mendarat di pipi Hermione, penyihir berkostum serba hitam itu tersungkur nyeri. Menjambaki rambutnya yang kusut, Bellatrix menjerit-jerit kesetanan. Sayatan tipis mulai tercetak di kulitnya, tanda yang mengisyaratkan bahwa penyihir bersuara cempreng itu tengah dihajar dengan Kutukan Cruciatus tingkat tinggi.

"Jaga tanganmu, Bella. Aku tidak minta pendapatmu dalam masalah ini," seru Lord Voldemort dingin, masih terus menelusuri pipi Hermione dengan jemari tulang belulangnya.

Menghentikan siksaan yang diarahkannya ke Bellatrix, dengan isyarat matanya Lord Voldemort mengultimatum ajudan wanitanya itu untuk segera menyingkir.

Awalnya, Bellatrix enggan beranjak dari posisinya. Namun, wanita temperamental itu tak bisa berkutik setelah tangannya diseret adiknya, Narcissa Malfoy, penyihir berambut pirang pucat yang sejak kedatangan Lord Voldemort hanya duduk terpekur di pojok ruangan.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Bellatrix yang masih mengomeli adik kandungnya, Lord Voldemort menatap lekat-lekat mata coklat Hermione yang membara. Mengelus sebentar kepala Nagini yang bersandar di dekatnya, jemari Lord Voldemort kembali berlabuh di garis rahang Hermione yang berkedut berang.

"Jika penuturan Bella benar, tampaknya kau telah dikhianati teman-temanmu, Miss Granger. Mereka meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Di dalam kekuasaan dan belas kasihanku," desis Lord Voldemort sinis, mendekatkan wajah ularnya ke pipi Hermione.

Melotot sebal, Hermione menggeram marah. Tak menghiraukan bentakan peringatan dari Rodolphus, Hermione terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Death Eater bertubuh kekar yang memasungnya dari belakang itu.

"Harry dan Ron tak membuangku. Aku yakin mereka pasti datang kembali untuk menyelamatkanku!"

Mengeluarkan tawa dinginnya yang mendirikan bulu kuduk, Lord Voldemort berdecak-decak meremehkan. Melambaikan tangannya, memerintahkan Rodolphus untuk menjauh, Lord Voldemort dengan sigap menangkap Hermione yang terhuyung ke belakang karena kehilangan pegangan.

Menyingkap rambut Hermione, Lord Voldemort mendekatkan mulutnya yang tak berbibir ke kuping Hermione. Tak menggubris teriakan Bellatrix yang memperingatkan dirinya agar tak menyentuh penyihir najis berdarah lumpur, Lord Voldemort berbisik mengancam. Hembusan napas dinginnya membuat pipi Hermione sedikit bergidik.

"Kau yakin sekali pada kesetiaan mereka, Miss Granger. Kita lihat saja, apakah keyakinanmu masih sama jika kau mengalami hal ini," gumam Lord Voldemort, mencengkram pundak Hermione yang menggeliat kuat.

"Crucio!"

Senada dengan lontaran kutukan itu, tubuh Hermione bergetar hebat seakan disengat listrik ribuan volt. Hanya cengkraman kuat tangan Lord Voldemort di bahunya-lah yang membuat Hermione tak tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Terus membelai pipi Hermione yang bergetar tak terkendali dengan jemari kurusnya, Lord Voldemort berulangkali membisikkan Kutukan Cruciatus di lubang telinga Hermione.

Jika penyihir lain menjerit-jerit nyaring sampai kehilangan suara akibat kutukan bertubi-tubi itu, sikap berbeda diperlihatkan Hermione. Walaupun tubuh kecilnya yang mengejang mulai terkoyak seiring dengan pertambahan waktu, tak ada satu jeritan pun yang meluncur dari bibirnya yang berdarah-darah. Hanya perputaran bola mata coklatnya-lah yang menjadi indikator betapa hebatnya siksaan yang tengah dialaminya.

Mau tak mau, kekuatan tekad Hermione untuk tak menunjukkan kelemahan di depan Lord Voldemort itu membuat Tom makin terpesona. Ketakjuban serupa rupanya dirasakan Lord Voldemort sebab sosok Tom di masa depan itu menghentikan siksaannya.

Merangkul tubuh Hermione yang dipenuhi luka sayatan, tangan pucat Lord Voldemort mengelus-elus kepala Hermione yang tersuruk di dadanya. Seiring dengan setiap usapan, memar dan luka berdarah yang tercetak di tubuh Hermione secara ajaib berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Menelengkan kepala gundulnya ke sudut kiri ruangan, Lord Voldemort mendelik menatap pemuda berambut pirang platina yang tengah menundukkan muka. Menjentikkan telunjuknya, Lord Voldemort berdesis keras, memerintahkan pemuda tanggung itu untuk maju mendekatinya.

"Draco, kurung Miss Granger di sel bawah tanah!"

Bergerak ogah-ogahan, remaja tampan yang dipanggil Draco itu mencekal lengan Hermione yang lunglai. Baru tiga langkah berjalan, Bellatrix Lestrange langsung berdiri menghadang. Mata hitamnya bersinar dengki memelototi Hermione yang terkapar di lengan Draco.

"My Lord, izinkan saya yang menyeret Darah Lumpur ini ke penjara bawah tanah," pinta Bellatrix mendayu-dayu, menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya di ujung jubah Death Eaternya yang berbau darah.

"Ck, ck, ck, Bella. Hari ini kau nakal sekali, membangkang semua perintahku," decak Lord Voldemort dingin. Mengelus-elus kepala Nagini yang mendesis keras, Lord Voldemort beranjak menuju kursi berpelitur mengkilap. Setiap langkah halusnya yang merayap diiringi dengan decakan dramatis. Desahan yang membuat wajah Bellatrix semakin pucat seakan-akan berliter-liter darah di tubuhnya disedot paksa dari nadinya.

Menghenyakkan pinggulnya di bantalan kursi, Lord Voldemort tanpa belas kasih menatap tubuh Bellatrix yang bergetar kencang. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di dagu, Lord Voldemort mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya yang sekurus tulang di pegangan kursi.

"Kau tahu Bella, sejak dulu aku paling benci dengan anak nakal. Kau tahu bukan hukuman apa yang menanti anak-anak nakal sepertimu?"

Mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke jantung Bellatrix yang langsung terjatuh lumpuh, Lord Voldemort menggumamkan mantra favoritnya. Kutukan Cruciatus yang membuat Bellatrix kejang-kejang tak beraturan seperti cacing kepanasan.

Melirik sekilas ke arah Draco yang ternganga, Lord Voldemort mendesah pelan. Menggoyangkan tangannya seperti mengusir nyamuk, Lord Voldemort menyilangkan sebelah kakinya dengan arogan.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Draco? Lekas bawa Miss Granger ke ruang bawah tanah. Dia perlu istirahat untuk agenda icip-icip Cruciatus esok hari."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Draco langsung menghela Hermione yang bersender di lengannya. Selama perjalanan menuju ruang bawah tanah yang pengap dan sempit, kekeraskepalaan Hermione tak juga surut. Tak menghiraukan tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang dihembuskan Draco padanya, Hermione terus membujuk bekas teman sekolahnya itu untuk membantunya.

"_Please_, Malfoy. Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini," pinta Hermione memelas, menatap wajah runcing Draco yang sepucat cahaya rembulan.

Menghela napas pendek, Draco menghentikan langkahnya di depan sel bawah tanah yang kotor. Membuka pintu berterali besi, Draco memaksa Hermione yang masih merengek untuk masuk ke dalam penjara.

"Seharusnya tadi kau menyerah saja, Granger. Berikan saja apa yang dia mau," seru Draco, membanting pintu terali besi hingga mengeluarkan derik keras.

Mencengkram terali besi dengan tangannya, Hermione menatap berang. Mata coklatnya yang menyala-nyala bertubrukan dengan iris abu-abu perak Draco yang muram. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga nyaris menempel ke terali besi, Hermione menggeram keras.

"Dengar Malfoy, sampai mati pun aku tak akan mau menyerah. Dia menginginkanku untuk mengkhianati Harry dan Ron. Aku lebih baik mati daripada menusuk punggung temanku sendiri."

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Draco memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan, Draco menatap lekat-lekat gadis berambut lebat yang melotot ke arahnya itu.

"Sesekali kau harus melunakkan kepala batumu itu, Granger."

"Sesekali kau harus membuang sikap pengecutmu, Malfoy," balas Hermione sadis, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul.

Untuk sesaat, dua remaja belasan tahun itu hanya terdiam sambil memandang garang. Setelah beberapa lama, Draco akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya. Menatap lantai batu yang dipenuhi bangkai tikus dan tulang belulang manusia, Draco bergumam lirih.

"Tak ada yang bisa melawannya, Granger. Dia sangat kuat dan berkuasa."

Dengusan keras Hermione bergema di seantero ruangan. Melangkah mundur, Hermione meneliti struktur penjara sumpek itu dengan saksama. Mencoba-coba menemukan celah untuk kabur melarikan diri.

"Dia cuma manusia biasa, Malfoy. Manusia yang pada akhirnya akan mati berkalang tanah juga."

Menghembuskan napas singkat, Draco membalikkan badannya. Sebelum menaiki tangga, pemuda berkulit putih pucat tanpa noda itu memberikan nasehat terakhirnya. Saran yang disambut Hermione dengan dengusan panjang.

"Jika kau tak ingin mati konyol, lebih baik kau menyerah Granger. Dia tak akan berhenti menyiksamu sampai kau mengakui kekalahanmu."

Sepeninggal Malfoy, Hermione menghempaskan pinggulnya di lantai batu berlumut. Menatap sebal ke gundukan bangkai tikus yang terserak di sudut, Hermione memejamkan matanya. Gumaman mantap pun meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sampai mati pun aku tak akan menyerah, Malfoy. Siksaan sehebat apapun tak akan bisa membuatku tega berkhianat."

Esok harinya, Tom menyadari kalau Hermione bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya itu. Saat digerek ke ruang pertemuan Malfoy Manor untuk menjalani proses siksaan yang kali ini melibatkan sekompi personel Death Eater haus darah, Hermione tetap menunjukkan kekerasan mentalnya.

Tak sedikit pun teriakan ngilu terlontar dari mulutnya saat Kutukan Cruciatus berulang kali menyerbu tubuhnya. Kendati tubuhnya terombang-ambing seperti ikan kekurangan air, mata Hermione tetap terbuka lebar. Membelalak galak memandangi sekumpulan prajurit Death Eater yang terbahak-bahak di sekitarnya.

"Cukup!"

Perintah singkat yang datang dari singgasana di tengah ruangan membuat aktivitas penyiksaan terhenti. Menggerakkan telunjuknya, Lord Voldemort yang bersemayam arogan memaksa Hermione untuk mendekat. Meskipun Hermione berjuang memberontak, gadis berwajah sok ngebos itu tetap tak bisa melawan saat tubuhnya tertarik paksa seakan diseret tangan raksasa tak kasat mata.

"_Well, well, well_, Miss Granger. Lagi-lagi kau membuktikan kualitas dirimu sebagai penyihir langka. Tak hanya berotak cemerlang dan lihai menggunakan Mantra Occlumency, kau juga mampu bertahan lama tanpa menjerit dari serbuan Kutukan Cruciatus," ujar Lord Voldemort puas, menarik tangan Hermione hingga gadis bertubuh kecil itu terjatuh ke dalam pangkuannya.

Tak mempedulikan berondongan tinju Hermione di dadanya, Lord Voldemort makin mengencangkan dekapannya. Memandangi seantero ruangan yang sunyi senyap, Lord Voldemort menciumi ubun-ubun Hermione sebelum melontarkan rencana besarnya. Skenario yang disambut gelombang kesiap terkejut dari puluhan Death Eater bertopeng perak yang bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Dalam waktu dekat, aku akan menikahi Miss Granger. Aku yakin kehadirannya di sampingku bisa memberi keuntungan pada kita semu-"

Belum sempat Lord Voldemort menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya dan langsung meludahi penyihir berwajah ular itu tepat di pipi cekungnya yang pucat. Tindakan yang tentu saja mengundang gelora kemarahan dari sekumpulan Death Eater yang memenuhi ruangan. Huru-hara kemurkaan yang langsung dipadamkan Lord Voldemort dengan lambaian tangan kirinya.

Merapalkan Mantra Scourgify untuk membersihkan semburan ludah di pipinya, Lord Voldemort tergelak pelan. Mata merahnya yang tak berkelopak memandang cermat wajah Hermione yang berkeriut marah.

"Benar-benar singa Gryffindor sejati yang pemberani. Penyihir yang sesuai untuk menyandang gelar Dark Lady," puji Lord Voldemort, tersirat nada kagum dalam intonasi suara dinginnya.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada menikah denganmu," gertak Hermione, terus menonjok dada Lord Voldemort yang terbungkus jubah hitam dengan kepalan tangannya.

Suara tawa Lord Voldemort yang dingin dan membekukan tulang kembali mengalun. Mengangkat Hermione dari pangkuannya, Lord Voldemort memerintahkan Narcissa Malfoy untuk membawa Hermione ke kamar barunya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, Miss Granger. Kau masih memiliki banyak kegunaan untukku," tukas Lord Voldemort tenang, merapikan jubahnya yang awut-awutan karena hantaman tinju Hermione.

"Aku tahu niat kotormu, Voldemort. Kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai umpan untuk Harry, kan! Dengan menikahiku, kau berharap bisa menghancurkan mental Harry," racau Hermione, menyentak lepas tangan ramping Narcissa yang melingkar di lengannya.

Tergelak pelan, Lord Voldemort bangkit dari kursinya. Tak menghiraukan Hermione yang masih menggerung berang, Lord Voldemort mengusap-usap kepala Nagini yang setia mengekorinya.

"Lagi-lagi kecerdasanmu membuatku terkesan, Miss Granger. Daripada kau menghabiskan energimu dengan marah-marah seperti itu, lebih baik kau mempersiapkan diri. Pernikahan kita akan dilangsungkan esok hari sepulangnya aku dari ziarah ke makam Dumbledore di Hogwarts," cetus Lord Voldemort kalem.

Menatap lekat-lekat Hermione untuk terakhir kali, Lord Voldemort dan Nagini langsung ber-Disapparate menghilang, diikuti puluhan Death Eater bertopeng perak lainnya. Dalam sekejap, ruangan yang tadinya penuh sesak itu mendadak lengang. Hanya menyisakan klan Lestrange, keluarga Malfoy serta Hermione yang masih mengaum kesal seperti singa kelaparan.

Rentetan sumpah serapah Hermione terhenti ketika Bellatrix dengan beringas menjambak rambutnya. Berkoar mengancam di kupingnya, mantan narapidana Azkaban itu menancapkan tongkat sihirnya di tenggorokan Hermione.

"Jika kau masih menginginkan untuk mati, aku dengan senang hati bersedia mengabulkan keinginanmu itu, Darah Lumpur," ancam Bellatrix kejam, makin mengencangkan tarikan tangannya di rambut kusut Hermione.

"Hentikan, Bellatrix! Apa hukuman kemarin tak membuatmu jera," hardik Lucius Malfoy kasar, mencengkram kuat tangan kakak iparnya yang bersarang di rambut coklat Hermione. Genggaman keras yang dengan mudahnya ditepis Bellatrix yang terbakar bara amarah.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Darah Lumpur ini menikahi Pangeran Kegelapan. Pasti ada rencana lain yang bisa dilakukan selain skenario menjijikkan seperti ini," raung Bellatrix, kembali mencakari rambut Hermione dengan jemari runcingnya.

Melihat aksi kalap kakaknya yang berpotensi menyeret keluarganya ke jurang neraka, Narcissa Malfoy berderap maju. Menyentuh lengan Bellatrix yang terkepal, wanita berparas aristokrat itu mencoba menjinakkan emosi saudari kandungnya itu.

"Tak ada jalan lain, Bella. Jika Darah Lumpur ini ada di pihak kita, perlawanan Potter pasti terhambat. Biar bagaimanapun juga Potter tak akan mampu membunuh teman baiknya sendiri," tukas Narcissa pelan, terus mengusap tangan Bellatrix yang bergetar marah.

"Pasti ada cara lain! Jalur lain yang lebih terhormat!" bentak Bellatrix tak mau kalah. Kemarahannya yang membahana membuat kilatan merah memercik dari ujung tongkat sihirnya. Sinar membara yang membuat leher Hermione terasa panas seperti dipanggang api neraka.

"Kau cuma cemburu, Bella. Kau menginginkan posisi itu. Posisi yang tak pernah diberikan Pangeran Kegelapan padamu."

Menyilangkan lengannya di belakang kepala, Rodolphus Lestrange menyeringai geli. Mengambil pisau dan mengupas apel merah yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di meja bulat dengan gerakan malas, Rodolphus melanjutkan sindirannya.

"Kita semua tahu kalau selama bertahun-tahun ini kau bermimpi bisa menjadi Dark Lady. Oh _please_, sadarlah, Bella. Di mata Pangeran Kegelapan, kau cuma tukang pukul dan algojonya yang berotot. Bukan penyihir cerdas cendikia yang pantas menjadi pendampingnya."

Ejekan suaminya yang tepat sasaran itu membuat rambut Bellatrix Lestrange makin keriting saking marahnya. Merenggut surai ala singa milik Hermione, Bellatrix berkotek-kotek lantang seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Teriakan nyaring yang membuat kuping berdenging itu terhenti ketika bunyi plop keras terdengar di tengah ruangan, diikuti dengan serbuan bubuk pekat berasap yang langsung menyelubungi ruangan dalam kegelapan total.

"Sialan! Bubuk Kegelapan Instan!"

"Bellatrix, jangan biarkan Darah Lumpur itu lepas dari cengkramanmu!"

Peringatan Lucius Malfoy itu tampaknya terlambat diucapkan sebab Bellatrix Lestrange terjengkang jatuh saat Mantra Stupefy non-verbal menghajar tubuhnya. Hermione yang terbatuk-batuk akibat asap gelap yang membumbung itu memekik kaget tatkala tangannya disambar udara kosong.

"Hermione, cepat kemari!"

"Harry," bisik Hermione lega, menyadari bahwa tangan Harry yang menariknya itu tak terlihat karena diselubungi Jubah Gaib. Beringsut secepat mungkin ke bawah Jubah Gaib, Hermione melihat Dobby yang memeluk kaki Harry tengah melempar beberapa serbuk Bubuk Kegelapan Instan ke lantai.

"Dobby, ayo kita pergi," seru Harry, mencolek bahu Dobby yang masih bersemangat menggelindingkan serbuk Bubuk Kegelapan Instan. Bubuk magis asal Peru yang kegelapan totalnya membuat mantra-mantra sihir tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Mendengar instruksi Harry, Dobby yang meringkik senang menengadahkan wajahnya. Tatkala mata hijau bola tenisnya bertabrakan dengan iris coklat Hermione yang berpijar penuh harap, Dobby menyeringai girang.

Merangkul kaki Harry dan Hermione, peri rumah berkuping kelelawar itu buru-buru menjentikkan jempol dan telunjuknya. Ber-Disapparate menghilang secepat kilat, meninggalkan klan Lestrange dan Malfoy Cs yang masih mengumpat-ngumpat dalam kegelapan pekat.

Kegelapan pekat yang menandakan batas memori Hermione. Batas yang memaksa Tom untuk melepaskan Hermione dari jerat Mantra Legillimency-nya.

Sekejap setelah selubung Mantra Pembuka Pikiran terlepas, Hermione langsung tersuruk ke bahu Tom. Mengecup puncak kepala Hermione yang mendengkur halus, tangan Tom memijat punggung Hermione yang kaku. Setelah urat-urat di pundak Hermione mengendur, dengan penuh kelembutan Tom membaringkan Hermione di tempat tidur.

Mengambil posisi di samping Hermione, Tom membenahi letak selimut yang sedikit tersingkap. Memandangi dalam-dalam wajah damai Hermione yang tengah tertidur nyenyak, sudut bibir Tom membentuk seringai puas. Senyum penuh pengertian yang membuat ekspresi kejamnya sedikit melunak.

Duduk santai sembari memutar-mutar tongkat sihirnya di antara jemari, Tom merenungkan potongan-potongan kejadian yang berhasil disusunnya menjadi sebuah jawaban sempurna. Rupanya, sama seperti dirinya sekarang, sosoknya di masa depan juga berniat menikahi Hermione untuk menghancurkan musuh-musuhnya.

Sayangnya, gara-gara keteledoran klan Lestrange dan keluarga Malfoy, skenario akbar tersebut gagal diwujudkan. Kegagalan yang berimbas pada kematian telak yang diterimanya. Kegagalan yang untungnya bisa ditebus seiring dengan keputusan sembrono Hermione untuk memutar ulang waktu. Putaran waktu yang ironisnya dilakukan Hermione untuk menghidupkan kembali nyawa Ron Weasley, calon suaminya yang tak tahu berterima kasih itu.

"Kau tahu pepatah mati satu tumbuh seribu, Hermione? Itu artinya meski Ron Weasley mati, kau masih bisa mendapat suami pengganti," ujar Tom geli, membuka daun jendela kamarnya dengan satu jentikan jari.

Tatkala jendela berembun itu terbuka lebar, Tom mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, melafalkan Mantra Morsmordre. Sesaat setelah mantra itu dirapalkan, awan kelabu yang diselingi butiran salju berpendar dalam cahaya hijau.

Sedetik kemudian, cahaya hijau tersebut membentuk gambar tengkorak dengan ular besar menjulur dari mulutnya. Tanda mengerikan yang hanya bertahan lima detik sebelum lenyap tersaput badai salju.

Menutup kembali daun jendelanya dengan kekuatan pikiran, Tom menyingkirkan lelehan salju yang mengotori lantai apartemen mungilnya dengan lambaian tongkat sihir. Setelah lantai kusamnya bersih dari genangan salju, Tom meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di dalam saku sembari merenungkan kembali sistem komunikasi yang dijalaninya selama ini.

Awalnya, sebelum melihat memori masa depan Hermione, Tom cukup puas dengan teknik berkomunikasi melalui Mantra Morsmordre. Namun, setelah melihat Bellatrix Lestrange memakai tato Tanda Kegelapan untuk berinteraksi, Tom memutuskan untuk menggunakan sistem tersebut. Metode yang jauh lebih aman dan privat ketimbang gambar tengkorak hijau di angkasa yang bisa mengundang rasa penasaran orang banyak.

Dengkuran keras yang terlontar dari mulut Hermione menyentakkan Tom dari lamunannya tentang Tanda Kegelapan. Menyeringai samar, jemari Tom tanpa bisa dicegah mengelus lekuk bibir Hermione yang sedikit terbuka.

Keasyikan Tom mengusap-usap garis bibir Hermione terpangkas ketika bunyi plop dengan berbagai volume memecah kesunyian kamar. Menghentikan pergerakan jarinya, Tom tersenyum memandangi tujuh pemuda yang berdiri grogi di hadapannya. Tujuh penyihir berdarah murni yang sudah bersumpah setia untuk mengabdi sampai mati padanya.

Menciptakan bangku panjang dengan goyangan tongkat sihirnya, Tom memasang kedok berwibawa yang lekat dengan dirinya. Topeng yang anehnya selalu copot setiap kali dirinya bertatap muka dengan Hermione.

"Silahkan duduk, teman-teman. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ujar Tom simpatik, menyembunyikan keinginan untuk muntah karena harus memanggil babu-babunya dengan sebutan teman.

Mendudukkan diri di bangku yang panjangnya hampir menghabiskan isi ruangan itu, tujuh penyihir yang di Hogwarts dijuluki sebagai anggota Tom Riddle's Gang itu berdeham salah tingkah. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan menundukkan muka, tak berani menatap mata Tom yang berkilat tajam.

Jika empat penyihir tertunduk gugup, tiga pemuda lainnya masih memiliki sedikit keberanian. Penyihir berambut pirang pucat yang duduk di tengah-tengah bahkan tanpa sungkan mengamati Hermione yang tertidur di ranjang besi Tom.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Abraxas?"

Teguran dingin itu membuat penyihir pirang bertampang angkuh itu tersentak kaget. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok Hermione yang mulai bergumam tak jelas, Abraxas meremas-remas jemarinya dengan gelisah.

"Maaf, My Lord. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa gadis itu. Tak biasa-biasanya My Lord membawa seorang gadis ke dalam kamar ini," ujar Abraxas kikuk. Di sampingnya, teman-temannya bergetar gamang, tampak ngeri membayangkan sanksi apa yang bakal menimpa Abraxas karena kelancangannya itu.

Mengeluarkan tawa dingin yang membuat Abraxas hampir ngompol di celana, Tom menundukkan wajahnya. Mencium sekilas pipi Hermione, Tom kembali menancapkan perhatiannya ke tujuh penyihir yang duduk mengkerut di depannya.

"Dia calon mempelaiku, Abraxas. Gadis dari masa depan yang memberiku kesempatan untuk mengubah suratan nasibku," jawab Tom lugas, menelusuri alis coklat Hermione dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Calon mempelai dari masa depan? Apa maksudnya, My Lord?"

Tampaknya, meski sedikit ngeper dengan aura galak yang meluap dari pori-pori Tom, penyihir gagah berambut hitam legam yang duduk tegak di sudut kursi tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Pertanyaan sarat rasa ingin tahu yang dibalas Tom dengan desisan tajam.

"Jika ada waktu akan kujelaskan, Lestrange. Saat ini waktu kita terbatas dan aku memanggil kalian kemari bukan untuk menginterogasiku dengan pertanyaan usil."

Sindiran berbau ancaman itu tak urung membuat Lestrange mengembik ngeri. Tertatih-tatih meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanannya, ayah Rodolphus Lestrange itu kembali menatap lantai dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Tampak puas dengan ketakutan dan kepatuhan yang melingkupi kawanannya, Tom mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok Hermione yang tertidur. Bergumam halus di kuping Hermione, Tom memerintahkan calon pengantinnya itu untuk segera bangun dari alam mimpinya.

Tak lama setelah instruksi itu dikeluarkan, mata Hermione mengerjap membuka. Hermione yang masih dirasuki sihir hipnotis memandang linglung ke arah Tom dan tujuh penyihir ras tulen yang mengelilinginya. Tatkala Hermione menggosok-gosok matanya yang mengantuk, memperlihatkan bekas luka permanen di lengan kanannya, detik itu juga keributan langsung pecah.

"My Lord, apa My Lord serius mau menikah dengan dia? Lihat tulisan Darah Lumpur di tangan kanannya, My Lord. Gadis ini Darah Lumpur, My Lord. Dia-"

Pekikan kesakitan mencabik-cabik keheningan ruangan. Jeritan penuh derita yang pastilah tak terdengar sampai keluar mengingat Mantra Peredam Suara kreasi Tom masih terpasang kukuh. Efektif memblokir suara sekecil atau sekeras apapun yang terjadi di kamar sempit berpenerangan minim tersebut.

"Rupanya kau sudah merasa pintar ya, Nott. Berani memberi petunjuk padaku," dengus Tom sinis, membidikkan tongkat sihir kayu cemaranya ke figur Nott yang menggeliat-geliat kesakitan. Guncangan pilu Nott membuat bangku panjang yang diduduki enam temannya yang lain berderak-derak hebat hingga hampir patah berhamburan.

"Maaf... maafkan saya, My Lord," ratap Nott terbata-bata, air mata kesakitan mengucur deras dari ujung mata hijaunya.

Mendecih sinis mendengar rengekan meratap-ratap penyihir berambut coklat itu, Tom makin meningkatkan intensitas siksaannya. Penyiksaan tak berperikemanusiaan yang terhenti setelah tangan Hermione mencekal keras lengan kanan Tom.

Tersenyum mencermati paras Hermione yang cemberut, Tom menurunkan tangan kanannya, menghentikan dera siksa yang diterapkannya pada Nott. Mengelus pipi Hermione yang selembut kulit bayi, Tom bergumam perlahan. Mata hitamnya yang diselipi kilap merah tak berkedip memandangi sinar di iris coklat Hermione yang hilang timbul.

"Kau harus bersyukur Nott, sebab calon istriku tak tahan mendengar isak tangismu yang menyedihkan itu," tukas Tom, mengganti usapan jemarinya dengan belaian bibir.

Terengah-engah memegangi lehernya yang nyaris robek akibat terjangan Kutukan Cruciatus, Nott menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih dengan terpatah-patah. Isakan terbata-bata yang disambut Tom dengan lambaian malas. Isyarat tanpa kata-kata yang meminta Nott untuk mengunci rapat mulutnya yang menyedihkan.

Abraxas Malfoy, yang tak tahan melihat teman dekatnya jadi bulan-bulanan memutuskan mengambil-alih kendali. Pria jangkung yang wajah sombongnya sangat mirip dengan Lucius Malfoy itu berdeham kecil, mengusik konsentrasi Tom yang tengah sibuk menciumi sudut bibir Hermione.

"My Lord, kalau begitu, jenis ritual pernikahan apa yang ingin My Lord jalani?"

Berdecak heran, Tom mencermati wajah Abraxas yang memucat. Mendelik tajam dengan pandangan yang bisa mengebor isi otak, Tom menunjuk dada Abraxas dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat penyihir bertampang pongah itu terdorong keras ke sandaran kursi.

"Mimpi buruk apa aku semalam sampai bisa-bisanya dikelilingi penyihir idiot seperti kalian. Tentu saja pernikahan ala sihir hitam, Abraxas. Prosesi pernikahan legendaris yang diciptakan kakek moyangku," sembur Tom sengit, memicing menatap Abraxas yang tercekik kehabisan napas.

Seperti layaknya klan Malfoy yang congkak, Abraxas sempat merengut saat disebut sebagai penyihir tak berotak. Namun, kesadaran bahwa posisi serta kekuatannya kalah jauh dan tak sebanding dengan Tom membuat kakek Draco Malfoy itu dengan cepat memulihkan diri. Pengembalian ketenangan yang apesnya tak diikuti penyihir beraksen khas yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Tapi, My Lord, bukankah pernikahan yang My Lord minta merupakan ritual paksaan? Pernikahan yang dilakukan saat seorang pria ingin mengikat wanita yang tak menginginkannya?"

Sodokan keras Abraxas di tulang rusuknya membuat penyihir yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut tersadar. Merundukkan mukanya dalam-dalam sehingga hampir menyapu lantai, pemuda berambut hitam kasar itu berbisik meminta maaf atas kelancangannya. Ratapan mohon ampun yang membuat Tom tak kuasa menahan decakan kasarnya.

"Angkat mukamu, Dolohov," sembur Tom tegas. Tatkala penyihir berdarah Rusia itu mendongakkan mukanya, Tom mengecup pelipis Hermione yang mulai dirambati peluh. Butiran keringat yang muncul akibat usaha keras Hermione untuk melawan dominasi hipnotis yang terus disemprotkan Tom padanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Dolohov, apa gadis ini menginginkanku?" seru Tom, menyeringai lebar saat Hermione berupaya melepaskan diri. Pemberontakan yang membuat Tom makin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Saat ini dia tak bisa berbuat banyak sebab masih terpenjara dalam sihir hipnotisku. Jadi, jangan banyak tanya! Lebih baik kita segera menyiapkan prosesi upacara pernikahan," hardik Tom keras, menyorongkan tongkat sihirnya ke dahi Dolohov yang meringkik lirih.

"Baik, baik, My Lord. Akan kami siapkan," engah Dolohov, ciut menyaksikan energi kemarahan Tom yang membabi-buta. Tak mau mati sia-sia di usia muda, ketujuh pemuda itu bergegas mempersiapkan ritual pernikahan sihir hitam yang diinginkan Tom. Upacara pernikahan yang rumit dan berbahaya sehingga hanya bisa dilakukan oleh penyihir berkekuatan di atas rata-rata.

Menyaksikan kehebohan dan kerepotan bekas teman seasramanya itu, Tom hampir tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai gelinya. Meskipun ketujuh penyihir itu berdarah murni, status yang jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang dirinya yang berdarah campuran, mental teman-temannya itu bahkan lebih tipis dari kulit ari.

Berbeda dengan penyihir mungil yang bertengger di lengan kanannya ini, pikir Tom dalam hatinya. Penyihir kecil berotak encer yang memiliki kebulatan tekad setebal baja. Singa kecilnya yang manis dan mempesona. Calon pengantin yang memungkinkannya mengubah takdir seisi dunia.

Membingkai pipi Hermione yang merona bingung dengan kedua tangannya, Tom mencium lembut setiap senti kulit wajah Hermione. Setibanya di sudut bibir Hermione, Tom membisikkan janjinya. Janji yang di masa depan tertunda akibat kecerobohan pelayan-pelayan kroconya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku, Hermione. Milikku seutuhnya."

* * *

Seleret cahaya senja yang menembus daun jendela menyadarkan Hermione dari tidur nyenyaknya yang dipenuhi jutaan mimpi. Mengerjapkan mata, Hermione langsung bertatapan dengan setangkai mawar merah yang tergeletak di bantalnya. Setangkai mawar merekah yang tersampir di atas secarik perkamen tipis.

Merenggangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seperti kucing baru bangun tidur, Hermione mengambil mawar yang melekat di bantalnya itu. Menghirup kelopak mawar yang berbau harum itu dalam-dalam, Hermione membaca tulisan yang tercetak di perkamen. Tulisan yang ditulis rapi dengan tinta berwarna biru tua.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Maaf karena aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian. Jika kau lapar, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu di meja persegi panjang. Jangan khawatir, makanan itu sudah kulengkapi dengan Mantra Penghangat sehingga tetap panas meskipun kau terbangun di siang hari._

_Oh ya, hari ini aku banyak pekerjaan di toko mebel Borgin and Burkes sehingga baru bisa kembali sore nanti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_Always Yours, _

_Tom._

Hermione meringis membaca isi perkamen tersebut, isi surat yang secara tersirat menyiratkan pesan yang dibuat seorang suami untuk istrinya. Meletakkan mawar serta pesan tersebut di tempatnya semula, mata Hermione yang masih sembap tertumbuk pada sajian masakan yang menggunung di meja persegi panjang.

Memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi lantang minta diisi, Hermione mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali peristiwa kemarin malam. Rangkaian kejadian yang seakan-akan menghilang dari benaknya. Kehampaan yang membuat batinnya menggelinjang gelisah tak menentu.

"Merlin! Apa yang terjadi denganku! Kenapa pikiranku seperti dipenuhi kabut pasir seperti ini," sungut Hermione, menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Tatkala menyingkap selimut itulah mata coklat Hermione menangkap sebentuk cincin yang bercokol di jari manisnya. Cincin antik bermata hitam yang dikenali Hermione sebagai cincin yang dikenakan Tom di jari tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa cincin Tom ada di jariku?" seru Hermione panik, mencoba melepas cincin tua yang menempel di jari manisnya itu. Jari manis yang seyogyanya diisi cincin pernikahan yang sudah disiapkan Ron untuknya.

Kekalutan Hermione kian mengental ketika cincin tersebut menolak lepas dari jari manisnya. Melenguh kesal, Hermione membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, berjuang mengenang kembali peristiwa semalam. Mengingat-ingat insiden apa yang membuat cincin tua itu terselip di jari manisnya.

"Mencari Pembalik Waktu, bertemu dengan Tom, pingsan dan ditolong Tom, mandi ditemani ular-ular aneh, makan malam," gumam Hermione pelan, menghitung aneka kejadian dengan jemarinya.

Makan malam...

Menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar yang temaram, Hermione teringat kembali sesi makan malam yang dijalaninya bersama Tom. Acara yang diakhiri dengan ciuman liar yang membuat tubuhnya meleleh seperti lava panas.

Memukul jidatnya dengan telapak tangan, Hermione memaki-maki dalam hati. Merlin, mengapa di antara semua kejadian itu, dirinya harus terus terbayang akan dahsyatnya ciuman yang diberikan Tom padanya. Ciuman panas yang mampu membuat syaraf-syarafnya hidup dan bernyanyi-nyanyi gembira tanpa henti.

"Oke, oke, ciuman. Lalu setelah itu apa? Apakah saat ciuman itu Tom memberikan cincinnya padamu?" semprot Hermione pada dirinya sendiri, jengah karena isi otaknya hanya berkutat seputar ciuman membara tersebut. Ciuman menggairahkan yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan kecupan sembrono yang diberikan Ron padanya selama ini.

Suara perutnya yang keroncongan memupus usaha Hermione untuk mengenang kembali peristiwa semalam yang samar-samar diingatnya. Berindap ragu-ragu menuju meja persegi panjang, Hermione seakan-akan diserang dua keinginan yang berbeda. Menyantap habis semua makanan yang tersaji demi menuntaskan rasa laparnya atau kabur melarikan diri dari makanan yang menggoda iman tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku pernah berjanji untuk mendidik perutku agar tak sembarangan makan," gumam Hermione pelan, kembali berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya jika sedang galau dan gundah gulana.

Setelah terdiam lama memelototi kentang tumbuk pedas yang masih beruap, Hermione pelan-pelan mendudukkan diri. Mengambil koran tipis yang teronggok di samping mangkuk sup ikan, Hermione menyesap teh susu hangatnya. Teh susu lezat yang langsung muncrat tatkala iris coklat Hermione menangkap tanggal dan tahun yang tertera di halaman depan.

"Merlin, _Daily Prophet_ edisi 15 Februari 1948," seru Hermione kaget, memelototi tanggal yang tercantum di samping kanan koran tersebut. Tanggal yang berjarak lima puluh tiga tahun dari periode kehidupannya di masa depan.

Menghenyakkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, Hermione menghembuskan napas berat. Hermione sama sekali tak menyangka dirinya terlempar sejauh itu ke masa lalu. Kemarin, saat mendarat di Hogsmeade yang terbenam salju, Hermione mengira hanya mundur ke belakang sekitar dua atau empat tahunan, bukan lima dekade seperti sekarang ini.

Menaruh _Daily Prophet_ ke samping meja, Hermione yang mendadak kehilangan selera makan bangun dari kursinya. Bersiap-siap mengganti kemeja pinjamannya dengan gaun pengantin putih miliknya. Gaun pengantin yang semalam disimpannya di kabinet kecil kamar mandi.

Setelah bertukar kostum, Hermione berencana sesegera mungkin meninggalkan apartemen Tom untuk mencari Pembalik Waktu yang dihilangkannya kemarin. Pembalik Waktu berharga yang menjadi jembatan utama untuk kembali ke kehidupannya di masa depan.

Pembalik Waktu yang memungkinkannya untuk mengembalikan nyawa Ron yang terenggut sebelum janji pernikahan...

* * *

Mengikuti jejak peri rumah perempuan yang berjalan merunduk-runduk seperti tikus got kelebihan beban, Tom berusaha memfokuskan diri pada misi utamanya hari ini. Tugas menyebalkan yang mau tak mau harus dijalaninya jika ingin memuluskan rencana menguasai dunia sihir dalam kegelapan.

Seandainya bisa memilih, Tom lebih suka berdiam diri di flat kecilnya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Hermione ketimbang mendengarkan celotehan centil penyihir bergelambir macam Hepzibah Smith. Nenek sihir tua yang melolong girang saat menyambut seikat bunga yang diproduksi Tom dari udara kosong.

"Oh anak nakal. Jangan repot-repot," seru Hepzibah senang, mencubit pipi Tom yang cekung dengan jemari gempalnya yang dihiasi puluhan cincin giok berukuran raksasa.

Menyeringai singkat, Tom merapalkan Mantra Scourgify non-verbal untuk membersihkan pipinya dari bekas sentuhan Hepzibah. Mencibir dalam hati, Tom mengamati Hepzibah yang bersenandung riang saat mengatur bunga hadiahnya di dalam vas kristal berkilau gemerlap.

Jika bukan demi menjaga kredibilitas sebagai Tom si pemuda tampan yang ramah dan bersahabat, Tom pasti sudah memberikan pelanggan setianya itu seikat bunga raksasa pemakan daging. Bunga karnivora yang cocok untuk mengakhiri hidup penyihir menyebalkan seperti Hepzibah Smith.

Kembang yang sudah pasti berbeda dengan mawar merekah yang diberikannya untuk Hermione tadi pagi. Mawar warna merah berbau harum yang khusus diciptakan Tom untuk membangunkan istri barunya yang doyan tidur itu.

Istri barunya...

Jika seminggu yang lalu ada orang yang berani menyatakan bahwa dirinya bakal menikah, Tom pasti langsung memutilasi orang tersebut menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Sejak dulu, Tom yang apatis akan cinta memang tak pernah berangan-angan menikah dan membentuk keluarga. Namun, kedatangan Hermione yang tak disangka-sangka membuat Tom terpaksa merevisi ulang prinsip hidupnya tersebut.

Sejauh ini, Tom tak merasa rugi membuang pedoman hidupnya untuk hidup membujang selamanya. Tom percaya, pernikahannya dengan Hermione bakal membawa banyak khasiat bagi perjalanan kariernya sebagai penguasa alam semesta.

Selain berpotensi meningkatkan kekuatan jika didampingi penyihir secerdik dan sehandal Hermione, Tom juga bisa meneruskan jejak darah Salazar Slytherin yang terputus di masa depan. Jejak keturunan yang terpangkas seiring dengan kematian tragisnya yang mengerikan.

Mengelus Pembalik Waktu yang tersimpan di kantung celananya, pikiran Tom kembali melanglang buana ke sosok Hermione yang tertidur lelap di ranjang besinya. Ranjang yang semalam tak sempat disentuh dan ditidurinya itu.

Selepas upacara pernikahan yang dijalani Hermione dalam kondisi setengah sadar, gadis berhidung bintik-bintik itu langsung terlelap kelelahan, meninggalkan Tom yang harus bergadang semalaman membahas rencana jangka panjangnya dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Diskusi panjang lebar yang baru berakhir di pagi hari itu membuat Tom tak memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat. Setelah teman-temannya meninggalkan kamar sempitnya, Tom langsung menyibukkan diri di dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk istrinya yang masih mendengkur nyaman di kasurnya.

Setelah menyajikan sarapan di atas meja panjang, Tom yang cuma makan sedikit menulis pesan yang diselipkannya bersama setangkai mawar merah. Terdorong insting sedia payung sebelum hujan, Tom mengambil Pembalik Waktu yang tersimpan di lemari kayunya. Tindakan berjaga-jaga yang diperlukan seandainya Hermione teringat semua kejadian semalam yang dialaminya.

Cekikikan kenes Hepzibah Smith menyadarkan Tom dari lamunannya. Mengulas senyum hangat yang membuat derai tawa Hepzibah makin kentara, mata hitam Tom berkilap merah tatkala penyihir berbedak tebal di depannya itu memamerkan barang koleksinya yang berharga, piala Helga Hufflepuff dan liontin Salazar Slytherin.

Mengusap rantai liontin bergambar ular dengan belaian tamak, seringai licik tersungging di bibir tipis Tom. Tadinya, sebelum kehadiran Hermione, Tom berniat menjadikan liontin bergambar ular ini sebagai medium persemaian jiwa sucinya.

Namun, menilik hasil menyedihkan yang diraupnya di masa depan, Tom berubah pikiran. Ketimbang dijadikan sebagai wadah Horcrux, liontin antik peninggalan mendiang ibunya itu jauh lebih berarti jika bertengger di leher istrinya.

Leher seorang wanita yang akan menyediakan medium Horcrux terbaik untuknya.

* * *

Meraba perutnya yang berkelontangan, Hermione mengomel frustrasi. Meskipun berulang kali mengobrak-abrik seisi kamar mandi, Hermione tak juga menemukan gaun pengantin yang ditinggalkannya di kabinet. Kekesalan Hermione kian menjadi-jadi karena cacing di perutnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Terus menggedor-gedor meminta disuapi aneka makanan yang berjejer rapi di atas meja persegi.

Menghentak-hentakkan kaki menuju meja persegi panjang, Hermione menghempaskan diri di kursi. Menggerutu panjang pendek mengutuki perutnya yang tak bisa diatur, Hermione menelan sesuap kentang tumbuk kaya rempah. Berusaha meredam rasa lapar akut yang selalu terjadi jika dirinya memeras otak terlalu keras.

Memeras otak...

Sendok berisi kentang tumbuk yang tadi dipegang Hermione berdenting jatuh ke lantai. Berdiri secepat kilat seakan-akan bokongnya tertusuk ribuan paku berkarat, Hermione memijat pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri. Denyut sakit yang berkedut-kedut tatkala sepotong ingatan menerobos masuk ke otaknya.

_"Ayo, buka pikiranmu secara sukarela untukku. Biarkan aku masuk ke dalam kenanganmu, Hermione! Cepat lakukan!"_

Mencengkram ujung meja panjang dengan telapak tangan kirinya, Hermione memekik kalut ketika gambaran proses interogasi yang dilakukan Tom padanya terputar jelas di benaknya. Memori rangkaian interogasi yang disusul dengan kenangan akan perkataan Tom selanjutnya.

_"Aku ingin informasi detail mengenai masa depanku, Hermione. Masa depanku sebagai Lord Voldemort."_

Selaras dengan mencuatnya memori itu, Hermione jatuh terhuyung membentur bangku. Menggenggam kepala bangku erat-erat, Hermione memegangi dadanya yang berdengap nyeri. Rasa sakit yang timbul saat memori lain muncul dari dasar ingatannya. Kenangan ketika dirinya mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan Tom, Lord Voldemort di masa depan.

"Merliiin! Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengannya! Ini pasti cuma mimpi buruk!" pekik Hermione depresi, mengacak-acak rambut mekarnya hingga makin amburadul.

"Sayangnya, semua itu bukan mimpi, Hermione."

Suara dingin yang mengalir dari ambang pintu membuat rambut Hermione nyaris lepas dari kepalanya. Menengok cepat ke belakang, mata coklat Hermione yang bersinar panik bertatapan dengan iris hitam Tom yang menyorot mantap.

Melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang seperti predator berpengalaman, Tom mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan Hermione yang tersudut di antara meja dan bangku. Geragapan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang tersimpan di saku kemeja, Hermione mengacungkan senjata andalannya itu ke arah Tom yang tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan mendekat, Tom! Oh, apa aku harus memanggilmu, Voldemort?" sembur Hermione, memberi penekanan intonasi jijik saat mengucapkan kalimat Voldemort.

Terkekeh pelan, Tom tanpa kenal kompromi meneruskan jejak kakinya. Sadar ancamannya tak membuahkan hasil, Hermione bergeser ke samping, berusaha merapalkan Mantra Apparition untuk melarikan diri. Mantra yang sialnya malah membentur udara dan tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Percuma, Sayangku. Kamar ini sudah kusegel dengan Mantra Anti Apparition. Kau tak bisa pergi tanpa seizinku," ujar Tom tegas, tersenyum geli melihat dahi Hermione yang berkerut-kerut jengkel.

"Aku tak perlu izinmu untuk pergi dari sini. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku," semprot Hermione sengit, mengencangkan pegangannya di tongkat sihir. Tongkat sihir yang sejurus kemudian terlepas dari cengkraman jemarinya.

"Astaga, Merlin," umpat Hermione tak percaya, mengutuki kehebatan mantra non-verbal Tom. Mantra Pelucutan Senjata tanpa kata-kata yang membuat posisi Hermione kian terhimpit.

Memelintir tongkat sihir Hermione yang dirampasnya, sudut bibir Tom naik ke atas, mengilaskan senyum santai yang membuat emosi Hermione kian menggelegak. Emosi yang makin mendidih saat pemuda tampan di depannya itu kembali melontarkan pernyataan yang menohok urat jantung.

"Tentu saja kau perlu izinku, Hermione. Sebagai istriku, kau harus mengikuti perintahku."

"Aku bukan istrimu!" jerit Hermione lantang, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kepala yang menyimpan kenangan mengerikan tentang pinangan Voldemort padanya. Lamaran yang tak pernah diceritakannya pada Harry dan Ron. Lamaran yang dianggapnya sudah berakhir saat tubuh Voldemort meledak menjadi serpihan debu.

"Kau itu istriku, Hermione. Jangan pura-pura tak ingat upacara pernikahan kita tadi malam. Aku yakin kau sudah mengingat semuanya," balas Tom, mengantongi tongkat sihir Hermione di saku celana kirinya.

Menaikkan alisnya, mengamati paras Hermione yang memucat, Tom melangkah maju. Setiap gerakan kakinya memaksa Hermione bergeser ke samping, mencari jalan untuk menciptakan celah di antara mereka.

"Lihat saja cincin di jari manismu itu. Cincin pusaka keluarga Gaunt yang kini menjadi cincin pernikahan kita," tutur Tom tenang, mengedik ke arah tangan kanan Hermione yang terkepal.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menolak untuk mempercayai semua ucapan Tom maupun lintasan memori yang berkibar-kibar di otaknya, Hermione terus melangkah mundur. Gerakan Hermione baru terhenti tatkala betisnya membentur sisi ranjang besi yang ditidurinya. Ranjang dekat tembok yang secara efektif memerangkap dan menutup semua pintu keluar yang dimilikinya.

"Pernikahan itu tidak sah! Aku dalam kondisi tidak sadar!" Hermione terus meracau, menarik-narik cincin bermata hitam yang menempel di jari manisnya. Cincin yang sialnya semakin melekat seiring dengan setiap tarikan.

"Sebagai penyihir pintar tentu kau tahu kalau ritual yang kita jalani bersama-sama itu sah di mata hukum sihir. Ritual sihir hitam yang diciptakan leluhurku, Salazar Slytherin untuk mengikat gadis yang dicintainya. Gadis yang menolak hidup berdampingan dengannya," balas Tom lancar.

Terpana mendengar uraian Tom, Hermione memejamkan matanya sekilas. Kendati dirinya mati-matian menyangkal, Hermione tahu bahwa ucapan Tom benar adanya. Ritual pernikahan keparat ciptaan Salazar Slytherin itu memang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Tradisi pernikahan paksa yang membuat banyak penyihir wanita terperangkap dalam neraka dunia.

"Ini semua mimpi buruk. Aku seharusnya menikah dengan Ron," bisik Hermione kacau, menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isak tangis penyesalan.

"Ron Weasley sudah mati, Hermione. Meski begitu, aku akan berdoa untuknya. Kalau bukan karena kematiannya, tentu aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku pasti harus menunggu lima puluh tahun untuk bersatu denganmu," ungkap Tom, menghembuskan napas dengan gaya sok dramatis.

"Oh Tuhan, seharusnya aku tak memakai Pembalik Waktu itu. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati saat memutar jam pasir itu," ratap Hermione panik, memeluk bahunya yang bergetar dengan kedua tangannya.

Memicing memandangi istri mungilnya yang berputar-putar kalut seperti gangsing rusak, Tom tertawa pelan. Lengkingan tawa membekukan tulang yang membuat hentakan kaki Hermione terhenti seketika.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang diperingatkan Harry Potter padamu, Hermione. Bukankah sebelum kau menghilang dia mengatakan kalau kau kembali ke masa lalu, masa depan akan berubah secara drastis," sindir Tom halus, menepuk-nepuk dagu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Harry...

Ingatan tentang Harry membuat pertahanan Hermione ambruk. Setitik air mata bergulir dari ekor matanya tatkala gadis berambut rimbun itu menyadari konsekuensi perputaran ulang waktu yang dilakoninya secara serampangan. Konsekuensi yang ditegaskan kembali oleh Voldemort muda yang berdiri jumawa di hadapannya.

"Seperti arti namamu sebagai Si Pembawa Pesan, kau benar-benar membawa pesan berharga untukku, Hermione. Pesan yang memerintahkanku untuk mengubah garis nasibku di masa depan," beber Tom tegas, kembali melangkah mendekati Hermione yang terhuyung oleng.

Menangkap pinggang Hermione dengan satu tangan, Tom mendekap lekat Hermione dalam pelukannya. Tak mempedulikan pukulan beruntun yang bersarang di dadanya, Tom bergumam rendah di daun telinga Hermione. Bisikan pelan yang gemanya menusuk indra pendengaran Hermione yang bergetar.

"Berkat memorimu, aku tahu kalau memproduksi Horcrux terlalu banyak akan merusak fisik dan jiwa. Berkat kenanganmu, aku menyadari kalau Horcrux ternyata bisa berwujud manusia. Si Harry Potter itu contohnya," bisik Tom lembut, menciumi ujung telinga Hermione yang peka.

Tersentak mendengar penuturan tersebut, perlawanan ngotot Hermione terhenti. Menatap mata Tom yang bersinar jenaka, Hermione mendesis marah.

"Lalu, apa intinya? Memangnya apa yang kau bisa lakukan dengan memoriku itu?"

Senyuman Tom bertambah lebar mendengar pertanyaan sangar tersebut. Melingkarkan rambut lebat Hermione di jarinya, Tom menundukkan wajahnya. Berulang-ulang menyapukan hidung mancungnya ke puncak hidung Hermione yang mengernyit jijik.

"Memori masa depanmu membuatku bisa mengubah strategi, membuatku bisa menghasilkan Horcrux manusia terkuat. Horcrux yang dialiri darah agungku serta kekuatan tekadmu," tutur Tom parau, menggigit dan mengelus lembut dagu Hermione dengan belaian bibir tipisnya.

"Apa... apa maksudmu?" cicit Hermione panik, berontak melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Tom yang sekuat gelang besi. Berjuang mati-matian menghindar dari jawaban yang diperlihatkan Tom melalui kilat nakal di matanya.

Mengusap lembut perut Hermione, senyum hangat Tom berubah menjadi seringai lapar. Kilap merah di mata hitamnya makin pekat, membuat mata coklat Hermione memucat ngeri.

"Yang kumaksud itu anak kita, Hermione. Horcrux hidup terkuat yang dialiri jiwa suciku dan mental bajamu," geram Tom serak, mendorong tubuh Hermione ke atas ranjang.

"Tidak! Kau tak bisa-" pekikan Hermione terpotong ketika Tom menindih tubuhnya dan melumat erangan protesnya dengan ciuman panjang yang panas dan menuntut. Merobek kemeja putih Hermione dengan satu tarikan, Tom berbisik tegas sebelum kembali menguasai bibir Hermione dalam ciuman brutal yang rakus dan posesif.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Hermione. Kenapa? Karena aku Lord Voldemort."

* * *

**A/N:** Tentu saja _author_ bisa mengganti judul _fic_ ini. Kenapa? Karena pengen aja# ngek.

_Anyway, mind to review?_


End file.
